Next Time
by Hikoboshi18
Summary: Finally fed up with Inuyasha's critisism, Kagome goes off on her own in search of independence and strength. The certain demon she meets along the way has the potential to help her up or bring her down. SessKag
1. Prologue

**Yay! Hikoboshi again! I'm back with a new fanfiction! It's about time, yes I know. I'm really not even sure if I'm gonna keep going on with this one. It was just an idea I thought of. If it doesn't work out, I'll probably trash it... Maybe start another one... I don't know, really depends on how motivated I'm feeling. Anyway, please enjoy!**

**XxXxX**

**Next Time**

By: Hikoboshi18

**Prologue**

The clouds gathered, making the previously promising day ominous and gray. Despite the morning air, the birds didn't sing their songs. The trees swayed violently to and fro, the storm wind beginning to pick up. Lightning flashed and thunder cracked, mercilessly shaking the very earth.

Tiny beads of sweat budded on her forehead. Her arm struggled to pull the glowing arrow back further. Her eyes focused on her target whose movements were so erratic, she had trouble differentiating between friend and foe. Her strength gave out and she finally let go, sending the arrow at the wrong person. But they had nothing to worry about. The wind forced the projectile off course as relentlessly as their enemy struck at her friends.

Suddenly she felt herself flying away from the cliff she had been standing on. Her target's sword appeared in her previous position nanoseconds later. The arms that held her were familiar and strong, yet unwanted.

"I said don't draw attention to yourself!" came the inevitable complaint. Before she had time to respond, she was on the cold dirt ground, her silver-haired savior already gone. He leapt easily towards his Tetsaiga which he had left protruding from the ground in order to save her.

She wiped the frustration away from her eyes as she dusted the dirt from her green school uniform. This was the third time he had to do that in this one fight. She wanted to help. Her eyes scanned the battle field in search for an opportunity to prove her worth. Her best friend and skilled demon slayer battled interlopers along side the courageous monk. Blue fox fire burned nearby as the fox kit bravely participated in the ferocious battle as did the transformed cat demon.

A clash of metal caught her eye. The hanyou leader of their small band glared angrily at his enemy, a black haired half-demon with narrowed eyes and purple miasma surrounding his person. His long katana unexpectedly stood up easily against the extended and expanded Tetsaiga.

"It's entertaining to see you let your guard down, Inuyasha," the demented hanyou spoke. "You should no better than to risk anything for a mere mortal girl."

"Shut up Naraku!" Inuyasha growled. "Keep her out of this."

Naraku chucked mockingly. "Does it matter? You shall die here as will she, and all of your pathetic 'friends.'"

"I will not!" Inuyasha shouted, pushing the katana away, forcing Naraku to slide back. Immediately, Inuyasha leapt after him, swinging his large sword easily. Despite his speed, Naraku easily dodged the attack and sent one of his own.

Kagome watched them parry and dodge as if in a trance. Naraku had finally reached a form he was satisfied with. After all his massive fusions with demons of all kinds, he was more powerful than ever. Although he kept his original humanoid form, it seemed as if he could easily overpower Inuyasha at any moment. His miasma had the potential to kill them all, but it seemed as if he was taunting them by not letting it spread as he usually did.

Rain drops finally began to fall, starting slow, but quickly becoming heavy. The grass and dirt was quickly soaked within seconds, as were the fighting heroes.

This was supposed to be the last battle. The one where they killed the tormenting half-demon, collected his shards, and finished their two-year-long journey at last. All Kagome's friends, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara were giving their best. They were keeping up well with the flood of demons that continued to pour in from the surrounding forest.

And here she was, standing like the hopeless girl she was. What could she do? Her archery wasn't up to par because they hadn't had a major fight in months now. She was tired. Her lack of sleep was due to tormenting dreams about tests and Inuyasha's impatience with her.

A sheering pain shot through her arm and spread to the rest of her body. She cried out as the serpent demon that bit her right shoulder tore its teeth away, taking a large portion of her uniform shirt and tender flesh with it. Its tail lashed her across the back, further tearing her shirt and causing her to stumble forward into the center of the battlefield. Demons swarmed around the muddy clearing. They bit and nipped at her, creating irritating scratches and cuts that quickly filled with dirt as she writhed around in the muddy pit.

As quickly as it started, the demons where cleared away with one swipe of the Tetsaiga. "Get out of the way, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled harshly as he fended of another of Naraku's unexpected attacks. She scrambled toward the defensive circle the others had formed. Her bow and arrows had broken in the tumble down the slight incline. All she could do was watch helplessly as her friends carried on the battle.

This was how it always was. She always ended up only being a hindrance to her stronger friends.

A demon loomed over her. She called on her purifying powers and outstretched her arm towards it. A surge of pink light dissolved the monster instantly. With that, Kagome sunk to the ground. Her strength was diminished. She could even feel that her priestess powers were wearing thin as well. She could barely summon them just now.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted. "Are you—" The woman caught her boomerang as it came back to its owner. "Are you okay?" Her concerned eyes tried to focus on her friend and the invading demons as well.

She struggled to keep consciousness. She could see the images beginning to blur. The sounds became foggy. Her friends' worried calls became mute. The darkness closed in until everything was black.

xXxXxXx

It was the pain that woke her from her dream. Kagome lay in Kaede's hut, breathing heavily and feeling weak all over.

As she calmed down, Kagome grew grim. Every time her mind reenacted the terrible memory, it seemed worse. Dream or not, it had really happened three days ago, no matter how much she wished it hadn't.

When Kagome awoke the day after the fight, Sango told her everything. After her blackout, Naraku had deviously snatched the Shikon Jewel shards from around her neck. He disappeared along with his demon helpers in a matter of seconds, his villainous laughter echoing through the air. Once he had what he wanted, he had no time to waste and left immediately, although he could have easily killed them all.

They supposed that Naraku was unsure if the shards the group had collected would fully complete the Jewel. It was likely he kept them alive so they could find any missing shards for him. It was insulting.

But Kagome and she alone already knew that Naraku would be missing at least one shard. Although the half-demon had already collected the shards from Kohaku and Kikyou, killing them both, there was a shard Kagome kept hidden from everyone else. Only she could sense the shards' presence now that Kikyou was gone. It was the smallest shard they had collected in the whole two years. Its existence was even harder to detect because of that. She kept it where no one would find it and told no one, not even Sango.

"Kagome?" a tender voice called from the entrance of the hut.

"Come in," Kagome said recognizing Sango's voice instantly.

Dressed in her kimono, Sango pushed aside the bamboo curtain door that attempted to keep the early-spring morning air out. She smiled weakly and sat down beside the mattress her friend laid on.

"How are you feeling?" Sango asked.

"It hurts still," Kagome answered truthfully. Her shoulder was taking too long to heal. Some of the other scratches and lacerations had healed already, but many had predictably gotten infected. Her friends kept Kagome's herb medicine coming. There was little the medicine did for her other than help her sleep and slightly ease the pain. Other than keep her bandaged and give her medicine, there was little else her friends could do for her.

Kagome was quiet for a moment. "How is he?"

Sango bit her lip. Before she could answer, the bamboo curtain was abruptly pushed aside. The subject in question poked his silver head through as his eyes scanned the area. "Has anyone seen…?" He trailed off as he spotted Kagome lying there. His eyes grew cold and narrowed. "Kagome. Still trying to recover I see."

Of all her friends, Inuyasha was the only one who refused to help her fight the illness and pain. He was still infuriated after three days. Not only did Naraku steal the Jewels shards and get away yet again, he had insulted his pride by going easy on everyone.

But Kagome knew he was mostly mad at her. He wanted someone to blame for this dismay. And she didn't blame him. She had been too weak to stop Naraku. She had been too weak to help…

"Don't start, Inuyasha," Sango said sharply. The last thing she wanted was an argument between the two of them when Kagome was still unwell. The couple hadn't spoken to one another since the battle, so things hadn't been too rough… yet.

"I wasn't," the hanyou snapped back. "I was only pointing out the obvious."

"Then keep it to yourself if we already know it," Sango replied. She turned her attention back to Kagome in an attempt to end the conversation before it got worse.

"Yes, we all already know the obvious, don't we?" Inuyasha instigated. His tone was icy and his eyes pierced Kagome so harshly that she felt it hurt more than her wounds.

Kagome's eyes were downcast. "You don't have to say it Inuyasha. I understand. I'll try harder next time."

Inuyasha let out a mocking bark of a laugh. "Next time? There won't be a next time. Naraku has won already. He has all the jewel shards. I'm surprised the world hasn't ended yet."

Kagome bit back what she wanted to say about her hidden shard. She had decided recently to hide it. She knew this situation could be a possibility. The point of hiding it was ensure there would be a next time.

"If nothing's changed yet, then it probably means he really doesn't have all the shards," Kagome reasoned, hoping neither Sango nor Inuyasha could see the confidence in her statement.

Inuyasha completely overlooked it. "What shards are left? We have all of them other than Naraku's portion." Inuyasha snorted. "Oh, I'm sorry, we _used to have_ them. _Somebody _couldn't keep them—"

"Inuyasha!" Sango exclaimed. "I understand you're upset, but don't try to blame all of this on Kagome."

"Why the hell not?" Inuyasha shouted back at Sango, but he was glaring at the quiet girl. "This is all her fault! If she wasn't so _weak _then maybe we would have won! I had to keep saving her ass the whole time. Kikyou would have been able to handle it. Kagome just doesn't compare."

Sango's eyes widened. She knew how sensitive Kagome was to this subject, especially when he compared her to her. "Shut up, Inuyasha! Why do you bring Kikyou back into this? We all know she's dead for good this time."

"It's a shame," Inuyasha sneered. "She could have given Kagome a couple pointers. Scratch that, she could have given her _**a lot**_of pointers."

Kagome suddenly stood up, despite her injuries. Ignoring the pain, she pushed past both Sango and Inuyasha into the light of the sunrise.

Sango stared after her in shock. When she recovered, she ran to the hut entrance, shouting, "Kagome, come back! You're not well enough yet!"

"Let her go," Inuyasha growled loud enough for his voice to carry. "She's too weak to even recover." He walked out the hut as well and shouted at her, "Don't think I'm gonna save your ass again! Better hope you don't meet any demons on your way home. You can't even take out the small ones."

It wasn't until Kagome had reached the ancient well that her tears salted the air as she gave into her weakness. Such harsh words from the one she loved hurt more than any wound she'd ever receive. It was a foolish girl's dream to think he would begin to feel differently towards her once Kikyou was gone.

She knew his words would sting, but she didn't think he'd be that harsh. He'd made her feel worse than she ever had before.

It made sense, though. After two years, he finally had his chance to kill his worst enemy and complete the shattered Shikon Jewel… only to have his dream crushed, all because of her.

As the girl sat by the well's edge, she considered her options. She could run home, not come back for a while. She would recover faster with her time's medical technology. Yeah, that's what she would do…

But that would not fix her problem. She had to be stronger for her friends… For him…

Kagome knew what she had to do. She'd leave. Leave her friends, leave her family, and leave him. She would go off on her own. The only way she'd get strong was if she was by herself, start over with no help from them, and especially not from Inuyasha. She wasn't going to run to familiarity anymore. It was time for change.

There would be a next time when they would all face Naraku again. And when it came, she'd be ready.

**XxXxX**

**It's only the prologue, but it's a start. Tell me whatcha think about it and I _might_ post the next chapter. Muwahaha! **


	2. Chapter 1: Alone

**So I decided to post the next chapter (Chapter One). I already had it written anyway. The next chapter isn't done yet, and I don't have any ideas yet... But I'll work around that. I usually kinda just wing it... Bad habit, I know. Anyway, enjoy!**

**XxXxX**

**Chapter One**

**Alone**

Her narrowed brown eyes scanned the meadow and locked on a grazing deer. She remained unblinking as adrenaline began to pump through her system. Careful not to make a sound, her arm carefully reached for an arrow from the quiver on her back. As she set the projectile into place, the deer flickered its ears and moved to a new patch of grass.

With the arrow still set, she carefully stepped down the small slope. Her brown cape and black hair trailed after her, taken by a slight summer breeze. She steadied herself at the edge of a patch of wild yellow flowers. Bent on one knee, she observed the deer lift its head up and scan its surroundings. She ducked closer to the ground hoping the tall grass stalks and breeze would hide her presence and scent.

After a moment, the deer bent its head down to resume eating. The girl blinked, seeing her chance. In one swift, but quiet movement, she stood up taller and took aim at the animal. The deer's head shot up just as the arrow went flying. It leapt away, but failed to dodge the flying weapon. The sharp tip pierced its neck, severing its jugular vain.

The helpless animal slowed until it came to a stop where it gave into its death. The girl waited until the deer stopped moving completely before she stepped towards it.

She sighed as she looked down at her kill. Just another day alone in the wild.

xXxXxXx

Kagome's teeth bit down into the tender meat. A fire cackled nearby, keeping her body warm, even though the summer nights rarely got cool.

It was a good day today. She hardly ever got a kill this big. It would keep her full for the next day or two. When the meat diminished to nothing, she laid back against the leaf bed she'd made for herself.

The stars were beautiful tonight. They always were. On depressing nights, she'd talk to them like companions. They were the only ones there.

It had been three or four long months now. She was surprised at how easy it was to get away from everything. She hadn't had an encounter with any of her old friends since she started her journey. She knew Inuyasha would refuse to go retrieve her for at least three or four days after that fateful day. By then her scent would be gone, or at least incredibly hard to sniff out. She made sure she stayed in dense forests where the oak trees and abundant flowers would cover her tracks.

She hadn't brought anything but herself, wounds, bandages, torn uniform, and all. A kind traveler gave her men's clothes and a cape after a day or two of wandering alone. The man directed her to the nearest village where she could receive treatment for her wounds. Kagome went, but only to pick up a bow and arrows. She got a knife for extra protection as well.

Since then, she'd been taking care of herself. It was hard with her wounded shoulder. She went hungry for a few weeks, using only traps for small prey and picking off of wild berry bushes. Meanwhile, she used herb mixtures she'd learned from Kaede and applied them to her shoulder.

All her wounds were scars by the time the month was over, and she began practicing with her bow. Her shoulder was still stiff at the time, so it was hard. Gradually, she worked around it.

Now, she traveled alone, receiving help from no one, wandering the forests and rivers, mainly just surviving. Part of the reason she wanted to start off by her own was to gain independence. She wanted to prove even to herself that she could save herself from natural dangers if need be.

Kagome studied the glistening stars, alone in the sky during the new moon.

Inuyasha… he'd be a human tonight. Often she wondered how the group was doing, what they were doing. She wondered if they were looking for her. Or maybe Inuyasha had convinced the others that she was too weak to live by herself for this long.

Either way, she was glad she hadn't seen any of them in a while. All it would do is bring back memories she wanted to forget. There would be a time when she met them again. But she wasn't ready yet. She would be far stronger before she'd seek them out.

The fire began to die, but Kagome hardly noticed. Summer had enough humidity to keep her warm. Before she fell completely asleep, the girl stuffed the remainder of the deer carcass into the base of a tree where she'd keep the leftovers hidden from night animals.

Staring at the sky, Kagome sighed. It wasn't fun being alone sometimes. She wanted someone to be close to, to talk to when she wanted to. But she was fine how she was at the same time.

After a moment, her hand came to rest on her chest, just below her collar bone. It took a moment to find the vibe, but, her eyes closed, she gently called on the familiar pure light. Her hand glowed pink as she slowly pulled it further away from her. A ball of pink and white floated suspended in the air between her hand and chest until she grabbed it.

The last jewel shard. It hadn't caused her any trouble this whole time. No one knew it was there, except her. Its purity blended in with her priestess presence. Few demons had crossed her path, but they never detected the shard fused with her being.

She didn't use it as an enhancement. She was merely protecting it with her body. The jewel excepted the pureness of its priestess, knowing its power wouldn't be used improperly.

Kagome slowly pushed the jewel back into its shelter. She lifted her hand out towards the sky and stars. She didn't use her priestess powers too much anymore. Only with demons did she call on the power. It would be easier to track her if used them. She always made sure that if she did have to use them, it was only in small doses.

She hardly had time to perfect her skills, really. The necessity of survival was the only thing that had increased them this far. She never really had time to actually take time to practice, other than the occasional demon fight.

Kagome sighed. Sometimes she wondered if she made the right choice. What about her school and friends? What about her family? Was it really right to leave the whole Inuyasha pack when it was only really him who had the issue with her?

But it was too late to take it all back now. She just accepted everything now. This journey was something she had to do for herself. She was tired of being the dead weight. Or maybe she just wanted to prove her worth to a certain hanyou…

She really couldn't tell if she loved him still. It had been so long. Sure, she missed his presence, but she also missed Sango, Miroku, and Shippo the same.

Kagome decided it was time to stop thinking. She thought about this kind of thing almost every night of a new moon. It always got her thinking about the past. But she wasn't living in the past now. She was living for the present and future.

xXxXxXx

Kagome cast the line out for the tenth time the next morning. Fishing was her least favorite hunting method. It required so much patience. She was hungry for breakfast now, not later. She supposed if she didn't catch anything, she could always eat the leftovers from the night before. But she wanted to save it for night time.

As she sat back down on the edge of the pond, she felt a familiar prick in her heart. The girl immediately stood up. It was a demon. She could feel its presence. Her eyes scanned the environment, alert for movement of any type. A moment later, a looming demon stepped from the forest boundary.

It resembled a dog in looks, although it was as large as a house. It stood on its hind legs, fur covering every inch of his ferocious body. Its head seemed too small for its jaw, which was filled with teeth the size of daggers. With dirty claws sharp enough to rip down a full grown tree and crimson blood matting his brown fur, the demon was a sight for sore eyes.

Kagome made a face at him. "What do you want?" It was obviously looking straight at her.

Slobber dripped from its seemingly powerful jaws. "Jewel shard…" he growled deeply.

Kagome's ears pricked. He must have sensed it when she was looking at it the night before. She'd have no choice but to purify him. If news got out, she'd never get a second of sleep because she'd have to avoid demons all day.

Her eyes narrowed. "Come get it," she dared. In a flash, her bow was off her back and an arrow was in place. She sent it soaring where it pierced the dog demon in its knee. The demon howled in pain, dropped to all fours, and charged at her.

Kagome dodged his rush attack. Demons, of course, were much faster than her. But she'd been learning to be light on her feet, yet another necessity of survival. The girl strung another arrow, but this time she filled its tip with purifying light. The demon, instantly on guard, braced himself. The arrow was fast, but he was faster. Once it dodged, it came straight after her.

Tossing the bow out of the way, Kagome rolled to the side, snatching her dagger from its hilt at her waist. On a bending knee, she brought the knife across the demon's side as he rushed past. The creature howled in pain, tumbling to the ground, as she rolled to the side and grabbed her bow again. Before he could stand again, she shot her deadly arrow at him, charged with her priestess powers.

It howled once before it disintegrated. Breathing heavily, Kagome stood up fully. She smiled to herself. That demon was bigger than the ones that she usually fought. She hadn't done too badly. In fact that was quicker than usual.

She looked dismayed at her clothes, covered in the dead demon's blood. She definitely couldn't go walking around with blood all over her. It would attract everything but the butterflies. Her eyes observed the pond she had been fishing in. Shrugging, Kagome began stripping. It wasn't the first time she'd had to do this. Three and a half months in the wild and you don't care so much where you bathe, just so long as it happens.

Her cape, loose shirt and pants tossed aside, Kagome dipped her feet in the cool pond water. During the summer, it was warmer than usual. Deciding she liked the feel, she slipped the rest of the way in. It was chilly, and she usually preferred a hot springs, but this would do.

She was scaring all the fish away with this, but she didn't think she'd catch any anyway. After a refreshing swim, Kagome went to the edge to retrieve her clothes. She still had to wash them.

They were gone. Her clothes, bow and arrows, and cape were gone. Dissappeared. Into thin air.

Kagome's blood began to boil. The water must have dulled her senses. She hadn't heard a thing. Scanning the area, she looked to see if the culprit might still be around.

Bobbing heads were disappearing further across the meadow. The little brats, Kagome complained as she lifted herself out of the water. Without thinking twice, she burst into a full-out run. It appeared to be a few kids, but Kagome didn't register this. She tackled the middle child and snatched her clothes back all in one fluid motion.

She wrapped her cape around her like a towel as she viewed the three startled children.

"Do you have any idea who those items belong to?" Kagome scolded.

The three kids stood wide-eyed. "I-I'm sorry! We didn't know they were yours. There was no one there when we looked!" the middle child, a little boy with curly brown hair, stuttered as the two other kids, an older boy and a girl, dropped the bow, quiver, and dagger before her.

"Please don't tell Mommy," the shy girl began to cry, her curly locks sticking to her wet face.

"We were only trying to help," the older boy explained. "The village needs more weapons."

Kagome's soft nature took over. Despite being alone this whole time, she still felt the sympathy she used to feel with Shippo. "It's okay kids," Kagome smiled as she slipped her pants on under the towel-cape. "I was just upset for a moment." Turning around she dropped the cape and slipped the shirt over her head.

While she reattached her cape and weapons to her person, she asked, "Why does your village need more weapons?"

The older boy spoke as the two younger ones crowded closer to his side. His arms holding them protectively, he said, "Demons have been attacking more frequently than they usually do. In fact, it seems all the demons are becoming more agitated. It's as if they're all searching for something, and they all want to get their hands on it before the others."

Kagome thought of her jewel shard and the demon she killed moments before. Coughing away the uneasiness, she said, "I know you kids want to help, but it's more dangerous than ever around these parts if what you say is true."

The three kids huddled closer together. The older boy hugged them comfortingly. He looked up at her and asked hesitantly, "Could you please help us Warrior Angel Lady?"

Kagome restrained herself from making a funny face at the name. She smiled as she pushed the kids ahead. "Don't worry, I'll at least walk you back to your village."

The kids lightened up and lead her towards their home. As they walked, the two youngsters played in the meadow while the eldest spoke to her. He looked to be about thirteen years of age and he said his name was Toji. He planned on fighting with the older men soon in the battle against the demons. Kagome listened as he explained that the attacks had started up about three months ago. Most killed whoever was in their path. The village had suffered several casualties. Their father was killed only weeks before.

Kagome walked in silence, listening to the boy's story. It sounded like this was her fault. It seemed like the demons where scrambling for her jewel shard, probably sure it would have more power than the rest because it was the last one. She had to at least try and help the village.

The group drew closer to the tiny village, consisting of no more than thirty huts. A woman ran towards them. The children took off ahead of Kagome and she watched them go, slowing down as they met up with their mother.

"My goodness, I was so scared! I thought those demons had dragged you all off!" The woman smothered the kids with kisses and hugs. She looked up at Kagome and smiled. "Thank you for escorting them here. I'm in your debt. They're all I have left."

Kagome returned the smile. "No problem."

"Please, allow me to treat you to a meal."

Kagome resisted, but the woman insisted when she saw how skinny Kagome was. Living off of animal meat and berries made her thinner than she usually was. It wasn't that much of a difference though.

Over some herb soup, the woman, Bambi, explained the situation in further detail.

"At first they came one or two at a time. But now packs are swarming the village, attacking more often than we can handle. There aren't many men left in this small village. That's why Toji offered to help. All the young boys are. We're running out of options." The woman's eyes became moist. "I don't know if I lost him along with my husband…"

Kagome listened with sympathy and guilt. "I can help for as long as I'm able."

The woman smiled. "That would be great, dear. But I don't want you to overexert yourself. You look young and full of energy, but these aren't your average sized demons."

Kagome thought of the dog demon she had fought earlier that day. If they were all like that, it wouldn't be hard. "Well, I'll help where I can."

After the meal, Kagome walked around the village. Despite the rough times, the townspeople seemed to be in good spirits. An elder told children old yarns from his time, couples roamed the village holding hands, older kids laughed and gossiped amongst each other.

Kagome couldn't help but remember her old life. Her group used to stop at villages like this all the time. They'd help where need be, and they'd move on, saying goodbye to new made friends, but promising to visit.

Kagome looked up at the cloudless sky. What were they doing right now? Did they know about the demons? Did they know there was one shard Naraku didn't have?

Kagome put her hand on her chest. Did anyone know she had the last shard?

xXxXxXx

Screams and smoke awoke Kagome from her sleep. Instantly alert, Kagome scanned her surroundings. Toji, Bambi, and the two kids were no where to be found. After grabbing her weapons and cape, Kagome rushed outside of the hut and was greeted with a terrible sight.

Flames licked at the night sky as smoke billowed and curled in the wind. Demons were scattered everywhere, jumping townspeople as they attempted to run for their lives. Blood spattered across the dirt and grass, huts were burnt or destroyed all together. Mangled, torn, bloodied bodies dotted the village area.

Kagome's eyes widened. This was no dream.

"Toji! Bambi!" Kagome called as she ran through the village, careful of the flames and wandering demons. She ran to the center of the village, an open area with flowers in the center. Toji and the kids were huddled together, his arms around them protectively. Bambi stood before a large demon, protecting her children with only a spear. She was shaking so badly, she couldn't hold it upright.

The demon raised its claws, preparing to kill the victims.

**XxXxX**

**And that's it. Tell me whacha think and I'll start writing the next chapter depending on the input.**


	3. Chapter 2: Square One

**Next chapter complete. Wow, that was record timing. Anyway, enjoy!**

**!!!!WARNING!!!! -- Just to be safe, this chapter is rated M for violence.**

**XxXxX**

**Previously:**

_Toji and the kids were huddled together, his arms around them protectively. Bambi stood before a large demon, protecting her children with only a spear. She was shaking so badly, she couldn't hold it upright._

_The demon raised its claws, preparing to kill the victims._

**Chapter Two**

Square One

Kagome screamed as the demon's claws beheaded Bambi in one swipe. Her children cried out in shock and fear as blood spirt from their mother's neck. Distracted by her scream, the demon turned to Kagome. She stood frozen, not in fear, but in sadness. She had only met the woman the day before, but to see her die so horribly before her eyes and the eyes of her children put a cold lump in her throat.

The demon, which resembled the one she'd killed the day before, rushed at her. Her paralysis kept her from moving. The demon's claws penetrated the flesh her shoulder on the same scar as her old wound. The pain snapped Kagome out of her shock. She backed out of the way of his next claw swipe, removing her bow from her back in the process. She felt the flowing from her arm as she pulled back an arrow. For the sake of the children, she ignored it.

Just before Kagome was about to release, she felt her feet fly up from under her. Another snake-like demon lashed at her legs, scratching them and causing her whole body to fly up in the air. Her previous target took the opportunity and attacked her again. Kagome just managed to roll out of the way before his hind legs crushed the earth where she'd just been.

Kagome backed up, setting up her bow and arrow again. The pain was boarder-line overwhelming now, but she managed to summon her miko powers. The light channeled into the arrow's tip before Kagome released the projectile. It disintegrated her first target as well as a couple stray demons.

Kagome's breath came heavy and labored. Suddenly she froze. The kids! Ignoring the blood pouring from her shoulder and legs, Kagome ran to the center of the town. Bambi's body lay where the demon had laid waste to it. The kids where no where to be found.

Kagome panicked. They couldn't die. She'd already watched helplessly as their mother was killed. She couldn't let that happen to them as well.

"Toji!" she called out frantically. The flames continued to burn nearby debris. The grass, trees, and flowers, all prosperous the day before, where now scorched by the fire's fingertips. Every body she uncovered was covered in gore, many missing limbs or torn to shreds. An elder's body lay useless over the corpses of two children. Lovers' bodies lay to rest together eternally.

Tears began to form in her eyes. She tried to shake them away but the more she saw, the more devastated she became. When Toji didn't answer her calls, she began to lose hope. Demons were still scattered about, sniffing at bodies, some contemplating dinner, others looking for toys to play with. Kagome felt a sickness in her stomach that wouldn't go away.

She stopped in the center of town. She'd circled the area three times now. Her legs gave out from her loss of blood. She stared down at her spattered knees, her hand resting on her shoulder in an attempt to ease the pain and stop the flow of blood. Her head turned to the sky. It began to pour down rain, soaking the fires until they disappeared.

A ripping pain suddenly sprang from Kagome's back as a bird demon dug its talons into her. She cried out and fell forward into the now muddy clearing. The demon tore at her back, pulling out flesh and blood drops.

Her eyes struggled to focus on three figures laid against a hut wall close to her. Their eyes were rolled back, their skin was already pale in death, and their clothes were spattered with crimson blood. Just before Kagome blacked out, she recognized them as Toji and Bambi's two toddlers.

xXxXxXx

Kagome wasn't aware of even her own presence until she felt the warm beams of summer sunlight on her skin. She winced in pain and her eyes fluttered open. She nearly screamed when her eyes focused on a tiny girl's head that was only inches away from her own.

"You're awake!" the girl exclaimed with extreme enthusiasm.

Kagome blinked at her. Why did she look so familiar?

She struggled to sit up. "Oh no!" the girl exclaimed. "Lady Kagome must not move or her wounds will hurt more."

Kagome looked at her. Brown hair, orange and cream colored kimono, big brown eyes…

"Rin?" she questioned. Her voice sounded raspy.

The girl smiled from ear to ear. "Lady Kagome remembers Rin! And it has been such a long time!" Kagome smiled. It had been a while. She hadn't seen Sesshomaru or his three followers for at least a year now.

Now she took the time to see where she was. The trees were tall and towering, blocking most of the sunshine. They sat in a small meadow, wildflowers dotting the clearing. She could hear water not too far away.

Suddenly, all the images from her last time of consciousness came swarming back. Blood… bodies… fire… Bambi… the kids… Tears involuntarily sprung to her eyes. "They're all dead…" she sobbed.

Rin's smile disappeared. "The Lady speaks of the village? There wasn't even one survivor…" Sadness clouded her big brown eyes, matching Kagome's almost perfectly. "Kagome was barely alive when Master Jaken and Rin found you. Rin brought you away from danger while Jaken took care of the demons. Rin has taken care of Lady Kagome for the last two days."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Two days? I've been unconscious for that long?"

Rin nodded seriously. "Rin thinks it is because Lady Kagome lost a lot of blood."

Kagome nodded. Only now did she notice the bandages around her torso, legs, and shoulder. So Rin had taken care of her. "Thank you Rin," Kagome said gratefully. "You saved my life."

Rin smiled big again. "Rin is glad she helped."

Kagome now noticed the girl hadn't mentioned something. "Where is Sesshomaru?"

Rin shrugged innocently. "Lord Sesshomaru said he'd be back in a few days. That was the day Rin found Lady Kagome." The girl put a finger thoughtfully to her head. "Rin was separated from Master Jaken when he fought the demons. Ah-Un went with him."

Kagome nodded. So it was just the two of them. The girl must have learned a lot about herbs on her travels to be able to bring her back from near death. "When I feel a little better, I'll help you find them before Sesshomaru finds out."

Rin smiled gratefully. "Thank you!"

Kagome grinned. The next couple days would be interesting.

Companionship. It felt good.

xXxXxXx

"Slow down, Rin," Kagome called to the running girl. She was in good spirits in her regular attire. Her body was healing well after three days. The memory of the unfortunate village lingered in her thoughts, but Rin kept her company. She was so adorable; it was hard to be in a bad mood around her.

"Come on Lady Kagome! Catch up!" Rin panted as she trudged through the tall grass. "I want to pick some flowers for Master Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kagome smiled as she quickened her pace. The cuts on her legs were well healed, so she could walk around easily. Her back was less fortunate, however, as well as her shoulder. They were sore and tender, but they'd stopped bleeding. It would probably take at least two weeks before she could start using her arm again. That meant berries and traps again. Oh joy.

Rin stopped in a clearing where she bent down to pick a few purple flowers. She ran to another batch to gather pink ones. As she ran from patch to patch, her bouquet grew.

Kagome watched with a smile.

"Help me Lady Kagome!" Rin shouted excitedly. Kagome grinned and did so.

She turned her back for a moment when Rin fell, her knee scrapping a jagged rock. She whimpered, but refused to cry. Kagome tore part of the bandages off her own and wrapped Rin's leg with a smile. She liked taking care of others. She'd missed that, being alone.

As soon as Kagome was finished, Rin took off to collect more flowers. She was distracted several times by butterflies and ladybugs, only some of spring's many wonders. Kagome observed in amusement.

Suddenly, she felt the familiar prick that told her a demon was nearby. It was closing in at lightening fast speeds. Kagome panicked, but before she could run to Rin's protection, the demon was looking her in the face with a steel blade pressed up to her neck.

His eyes were narrowed in a cold glare and his pale skin was as beautiful as ever. The silver hair that sprouted from his head flowed to an unnatural length. His grace, speed, and swordsmanship were all still unparallel.

"Miko," he growled, pressing his sword closer into her flesh, creating a thin line of blood.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted in joy. She tackled his leg and buried her face into his fluffy white pants.

"Rin," he said offhandedly, almost in surprise. "I smell your blood. Are you harmed?"

"Rin fell and hurt her knee, but she is better now." Rin enthusiastically thrust the bundle of flowers towards him. "Look, we picked some flowers for you!"

Sesshomaru looked past the flowers at her, observing to see if her first statement was true. Seeing it was, in fact, he calmed down and returned his sword to its sheath.

Kagome stared at him as she wiped the line of blood from her neck. He was definitely protective of the girl. He must have smelled her blood and got all the wrong conclusions, attacking the first thing on site that wasn't his ward.

Sesshomaru turned to walk away. "Come Rin," he ordered.

Rin followed hesitantly. "But Lady Kagome helped Rin and kept her safe for the last—"

"A human in that condition could do no such thing," the superior youkai growled. "Besides, she's still that pathetic wench my half-brother had dragging him down." Sesshomaru glared at her.

"I've gotten stronger!" Kagome yelled before she thought about it.

Sesshomaru turned towards her. "Your wounds suggest otherwise, miko."

Kagome silenced. He was right now that she thought about it. She hadn't been strong enough to save the village. Bambi, Toji… They all died because of her lack of expertise and control.

"Self-pity won't help either," the demon growled seeing her downcast eyes. "All that does is suggest more weakness. Maybe it is a good thing you're not with my half-brother anymore."

The Lord of the Western Lands began walking away again. "Rin. We leave now." The girl followed him reluctantly, looking back at Kagome frequently.

So he knew she wasn't with Inuyasha anymore. Did that mean he'd seen him in the last few months? Did he know what Inuyasha was doing? Did Sesshomaru know if he was looking for her? If the Lord Fluffiness was still the same as she remembered, he probably didn't care enough to remember or ask.

When the two finally disappeared completely, Kagome sighed. The last three and a half months had basically done nothing to improve her skills. All she taught herself was how to survive in the wild. That didn't help her at all with the village.

But Sesshomaru was right, as much as she hated to admit it. Self-pity would only worsen the situation. She'd really have to start training now. But she was back at square one. Her shoulder was hurt yet again, so until it healed, she'd have to mainly survive without her bow and arrow.

Kagome trudged off in any random direction. The beauty of being alone was that she had no particular destination and she could go at her own pace.

After all that had happened within the last few days, she'd learned a lot. After the destruction of the village, she now knew that she wasn't ready to protect others. That was why she had to stay alone and be by herself. Rin was a nice companion, but Kagome hadn't even detected Sesshomaru's presence until it would have been too late. She'd never be able to match Sesshomaru's skill, and she didn't plan to. But she did plan on improving her senses so that she can at least detect a danger that great before it was too late.

In his few words, Sesshomaru made good points. Wounds as serious as hers definitely suggested that she wasn't strong enough to evade, parry, or reflect them. And if she wallowed in self-pity or any emotion at all, it would distract her from what was important.

Training would be her main objective now. She knew how to be independent. Now she had to learn how to really fend for herself, be able to survive an attack from strong demons, and such. After that, then she'd work on being able to protect others.

Then she'd be ready.

**XxXxX**

**So what'd you think? I know, this chapter was sad to write. I really didn't want to kill the family off, but I had to for the purpose of the plot. Anyway, tell me if this story is going too slow. I kinda feel like it is, although I also don't want to go too fast either... Anyway, tell me whatcha think!**

**P.S. I sorta kinda didn't really review this for errors. I mean, I looked for plot line issues, but grammatically, I didn't really look hard. Anyone who's read my previous stories knows I do this a lot... Lol!**


	4. Chapter 3: Past and Present

**Sorry for the late update guys. Life has been hectic the past month. But I managed to take spring break and catch up on a few things. Anyway, enjoy!**

**XxXxX**

**xXx**

**XxXxX**

**Previously:**

_Training would be her main objective now. She knew how to be independent. Now she had to learn how to really fend for herself, be able to survive an attack from strong demons, and such. After that, then she'd work on being able to protect others._

_Then she'd be ready._

**Chapter Three**

Past and Present

Kagome sighed and fell to the ground, landing in a bed of soft grass. Her breathing was heavy as she tried to catch her breath. Her bow and arrows were leaned against a willow tree not far from her.

It had been three weeks since her decision to concentrate on training. She'd only been working on endurance since then because her shoulder was still healing. She spent her mornings running without stop in an attempt to increase her lung capacity. It'd be important if she had to get somewhere quick. She also didn't want anyone carrying her anymore.

It was incredibly hard though. In her first few days, she could only run for ten or so minutes without stop before she was ready to pass out. Her wounded back and arm always made it so much worse for her. But she refused to give herself a break. Self-pity would definitely not help her.

Now she could go the whole morning running. She'd made sure she ran through different terrains so she'd be prepared for that as well. In the end, she was always exhausted. It was expected since she was only human, but she wanted to still be able to put up a good fight afterwards if need be.

She decided that she'd designate training for the mornings and spend the rest of the day trying to find food. The schedule was working out so far, although there were times when she had passed out from lack of food and energy. It had been hard trying to get food with a wounded shoulder.

At the end of these three weeks now, her arm was much better, and so was her back. She could get around fine and in a few more days she would be able to train her archery skills. She'd have to strengthen her arm again as well since she hadn't been using it much. 

Kagome sat up as her breathing returned to normal. She made her way to the willow tree and sat under it, her bow and arrows resting beside her. The branches of the tree cast shadows as the sun's rays streamed through breaks in the leaves. The misty color of the tree somehow made the atmosphere relaxing.

It sat on the hilltop alone. She could relate.

This was her favorite tree. Although she traveled everywhere with no real destination, she always seemed to unconsciously come back to this tree. It gave her a peaceful feeling that seemed to take all her hardships away.

Kagome sighed and stood up. She'd have to find a village today. Her weapons were beginning to wear out. She wanted to just get a new knife and craft her own bow and arrows. She didn't really have the experience to make them, but she wanted them customized for herself. She'd been using a bow long enough to know every curve and how it all worked together. She'd just have to practice making them and maybe watch an expert do it. 

Kagome strapped on her trusty weapons, her only companions, and headed off.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

Kagome peeked around the corner of the tiny house. In and out, that was her mission. The hood of her cape draped over her hair and face, she walked into town. Even after four months, she wanted to keep a low profile. There was no telling who might recognize her as the priestess. 

It was market day along the town center. Stalls were set up, merchants from across the country sold worldly goods, local farmers sold fruits and vegetables from their fields, and customers glanced at all that was offered. Kagome made a bee-line for the weapons master, although the abundant, luscious fruit caught her eye many times.

Kagome stood by the edge of the man's display. His awning shaded the various swords, daggers, spears, and bows he'd crafted. The girl observed a customer viewing a particular shining sword. The owner swelled with pride as the man complimented the craftsmanship. 

As the two negotiated over a price, Kagome eyed a well-fashioned dagger. It was the perfect size, only slightly smaller than the one she owned now. 

Stealing wasn't her favorite thing to do, but since she lived alone, she had no currency with which to trade for goods. She could trade her bow and arrows for the knife since she'd be making another one anyway, but it most likely wouldn't be enough. They were worn out with all the use she'd put them through. Besides, she'd need them if she hoped to catch any big game until her new bow was finished.

The owner smiled at the paying customer who was walking away waving, new sword in hand. Kagome scouted for the perfect timing. The owner went to one end of the display to show a newcomer a spear that lay behind the tables set up. Kagome took her chance and left her post. With a flick of her cape, the dagger was in her hands and tucked into her waist belt, unseen by anyone.

Kagome smiled at her success.

"You!" someone shouted from behind her. She'd spoken too soon. Kagome froze, an uneasy feeling creeping up her spine. "Stop right there!"

She could hear person pushing past others in a hurry to reach who he spoke to. She didn't turn around, fearful that they had seen her thievery. Maybe it was a soldier. A village this big probably had some type of protection from the Lord of the land, especially considering the recent demon activity.

Kagome could hear them stepping right behind her. But he brushed right past. Kagome blew a sigh of relief, but soon caught her breath. That guy…

"There you are, Sango!" the young man exclaimed, giving the surprised girl a hug. She wore a brightly colored kimono, and her brown hair hung freely.

"Miroku!" she exclaimed, returning the affection. "Where have you been?" He wore his usual monk's robe and carried his trusty golden staff. His hair was much longer than Kagome remembered.

The young man smiled, "It's only been a week. I told you it might take a while to travel to my old master's home."

"I was worried…" Sango trailed off and looked away.

Kagome's heart wouldn't stop racing. She had to get away, quick. But her curiosity didn't let her get far. She surreptitiously made her way around a meat display and faced the opposite direction of the couple. She tugged on her hood to bring it further down across her face. Her ears strained to hear their conversation.

"Ah, my lady cares for me," Miroku smiled blissfully. "What an honor."

Sango coughed and changed the subject. "Have you seen Inuyasha? He left with Shippo two days after you did."

Miroku took on a horrified look. "He left my darling to fend for herself?"

Sango blushed at his pet name, but replied angrily as a cover up. "I can take care of myself, thank you."

"Of course you can." Miroku grinned at her rose-colored cheeks. "I haven't seen him," he stated seriously. "Did he say where he was going?"

"Of course not," Sango said sadly. "He doesn't do much talking these days."

Miroku nodded in agreement. He leaned closer. Kagome barely heard him say, "Do you want to talk somewhere quieter?"

Sango nodded. The two headed in Kagome's direction. She kept her back turned to them as they passed, her heart seemingly pounding out of her chest. Once she was sure they were far enough ahead, she followed after them. A feeling of fear and sadness kept pricking her mind, but she ignored it. Ever since she'd been alone, she had wanted to know what they'd been up to, and now was her chance.

The couple found a quiet spot just outside of town. Kagome followed the road out of town casually until she could slip into the surrounding forest. The girl got as close to them as she could without leaving the protection of the trees.

"… been different since her disappearance." That was Sango's voice.

"She was like family to all of us. But she was especially important to him," came Miroku's melancholy voice.

"He'd gone too far that day though," Sango sighed. "I knew I should have convinced him to go get her sooner than he had. I will never forget the face he made when he came back, saying she wasn't at home and her scent was no where to be found."

"Hard day for us all…" Miroku said, sadness evident in his words.

Kagome's heart was still pounding. Her plan had worked to its fullest potential. She knew it would hurt the whole group, but hearing it first hand was different from anticipating it. She was almost tempted to run to the oak the two sat under and throw her arms around them. But her determination and pride wouldn't let her.

"Don't worry about Inuyasha," Miroku said with confidence after a moment of nostalgic silence. "I'm sure he just went off following another lead."

"You're probably right," Sango agreed. "Besides, it'll be the night he turns human soon, so he's sure to come back. He hasn't stopped looking for her since the day he found out, though."

"Which is probably what we should be doing too, you know," Miroku half teased. "We only stopped so I could visit my master."

"How'd that go, by the way?" Sango asked with concern. "Did you get the ointment for your Wind Tunnel?"

"It's fine now," Miroku brushed it off. "Come on now, we have to try and find some leads. The sooner we find her, the better for all of us."

The couple rose and reentered the town. Kagome stood where she was. 

"Wow," she breathed. They were looking for her. This whole time, they'd had faith in her. They were great friends…

Memories flooded into her mind: the whole group, happy in their travels, fun times they'd have when they settled down to camp, surviving as a pack, making new friends, saving new places, collecting jewel shards…

Tears sprung to her eyes involuntarily. She hadn't realized how much she missed it all. She had never really let herself before. She had always concentrated on other things.

Her hand rested on her chest where the last jewel shard laid dormant. It kind of symbolized her whole past life with them. 

Kagome closed her eyes, allowing herself this moment of weakness. When the tears stopped, she stood up fully. It wasn't time yet to see them again. But she'd at least give her devoted friends a sign of hope.

Stringing an arrow, the girl summoned her miko powers and released. The arrow flew off and landed in a nearby vegetable field, the pink glow lighting up the whole area.

Without another thought, she turned and ran the opposite way.

**xXxXxXx**

_**Six Months Later**_

**xXxXxXx**

Determination flared through her cocoa brown eyes as she aimed her deadly arrow at her target. Despite its erratic movements, her hands never faltered. Her confidence soared as her arrow did. The pink glow overwhelmed the demon easily. It couldn't even give a cry before it disintegrated completely. 

Kagome lowered her bow. That was the third attack in this one day, and it wasn't even close to nightfall.

It had been a full ten months since her departure from her friends. She had changed a lot since then, not only physically, but also mentally. Her hair was as long as she remembered Inuyasha's to be, reaching past the length of her back. Her bangs now flowed with the rest of her locks, sometimes forming a curtain over her eyes. The compassion and warmth her brown eyes used to hold had dulled and given way to suspicious narrowed eyes. Her archery was excellent. Her timing was always on point, even with a howling strong wind. Her bow was now crafted to her liking, customized by her for her, making it even easier.

In her past life, she spent her time worrying about others, making sure they were okay. That part of her had slowly diminished, not because she wouldn't do that anymore, but because the need never arose. She'd been taking care of herself this whole time with no other care in the world. She worried about herself, just trying to get herself through the day. 

Often, she'd think about her past and wonder how her friends were doing. At those times, it was as if there wasn't enough darkness in the world to hide her loneliness and sadness. But she always came back to the present and carried on.

Kagome sighed as she strapped her bow around her back. 

Demon attacks had become more and more frequent. She was used to them and they provided adequate practice. Still, their constant appearances made life slightly harder on her, especially during the winter. It was close to spring and prey was beginning to show up again, so it wasn't that big of a deal. But it got to the point where their showing up annoyed her.

As the girl made her way through the tall grass, she felt a familiar sense go off. Cursing her bad luck, she readied her bow once again. Two demons in a row?

Kagome loosened up as she realized the newcomer wasn't rushing after her. They were just close by. Her eyes scanned the clearing. At the edge of the woods, a figure came forward. The demon was staring straight at her. She stared back, unfazed. She held an arrow in place, but had the bow tilted down. Every muscle tensed as he took a step forward. Suddenly, he was no longer there. Instinctively, Kagome raised her bow and shot, excluding her miko powers.

The demon stood not three feet from her, pinching the point of the arrow which was less than an inch from his face. 

"You could be dead right now," Kagome stated matter-of-factly. Her voice sounded foreign to even her. She'd had no reason to use it before since she was alone.

The demon narrowed his eyes at her, his silver hair adding an ominous shadow across his face. "So could you, miko," he growled.

Sesshomaru. Throughout the past six months, she had seen him in the distance a few times. They had also unintentionally crossed paths before. This was the first time they had shared words, however.

"So why aren't I dead then?" Kagome challenged. There was no fear in her anymore, only confidence.

The lord snapped the arrow in half before walking past her. "This Sesshomaru won't waste his time on such a pathetic human," he growled over his shoulder.

"This 'pathetic human' could have ended your miserable life just now," she shot back.

Quicker than she could see, Sesshomaru suddenly was holding her by the throat. "Don't think for a second that the likes of you could accomplish such a feat."

His amber orbs pierced her brown ones. "Oh, it is possible," Kagome growled despite her lack of oxygen. It was odd. Kagome knew the capabilities of the demon, but still held no fear of him.

Their eyes stayed locked with Kagome suspended in the air. Sesshomaru's grip tightened, but still her eyes remained focused. His claws transformed green as poison seeped from his nails, burning the flesh of her neck. Kagome merely blinked, remaining immovably determined.

Finally, Sesshomaru grunted nonchalantly and released her. Kagome fell lightly to her feet and stared after him as he walked gracefully away.

There was something of satisfaction in her eyes watching him. He didn't kill her for some reason, although if she had said that ten months ago, he would have. Not to mention she had seen more of him over the past few months than she had the whole time she was with Inuyasha. Was he maybe following her?

Kagome shook the absurd idea from her mind as she turned to walk away. The Great Lord Sesshomaru following _her_? Impossible.

**XxXxX**

**xXx**

**XxXxX**

**Yes, I know, it's yet another short chapter. Sorry! Writer's block is kickin' my behind! I'll try and put more length in the next chapter. But anyway, tell me what you think. Ideas are welcome as well.**


	5. Chapter 4: Change

**Previously:**

_There was something of satisfaction in her eyes watching him. He didn't kill her for some reason, although if she had said that ten months ago, he would have. Not to mention she had seen more of him over the past few months than she had the whole time she was with Inuyasha. Was he maybe following her?_

_Kagome shook the absurd idea from her mind as she turned to walk away. The Great Lord Sesshomaru following her? Impossible._

**Chapter Four**

Change

His sensitive nose sniffed carefully at the warm air. The scent of wildflowers and maple trees mingled with one another. The scent he craved was no where to be found. The hanyou growled defiantly at the doubt in him telling him to give up.

He had to give her credit; she did a very good job of covering her tracks. He had sniffed the arrow he knew was hers to memorize her new scent. It smelled of nature now: spring air, daisies, maple, oak, lilacs. There was only a small trace of the scent she used to carry.

The hanyou had arrived at the village only two days after the arrow was shot, according to Sango and Miroku. But she had somehow covered and incredible distance in that time. And by then, her scent had faded and given way to the oncoming spring scents.

Fist connected with bark as he filtered his anger through the action. The tree toppled over, cracking and splintering, until it fell to the forest floor.

It had to have been about a year now. It was driving him insane with guilt, concern, and a hint of lust. He just wanted her in his arms now, protecting her like he always did. He shouldn't have been so harsh that day. He wished she had seen that he wasn't really angry with her; he was just frustrated over their loss. She just happened to be the target of his emotions.

The determination to get her back was stronger than ever. He had begun to lose hope after the first few moons went past. How she survived this whole time, he would never know. Demons had been attacking more frequently lately, but he figured if she could survive a year by herself, she'd be fine.

Naraku had appeared once over the time she'd been absent. He stayed around long enough to see if they had the last jewel shard. But once he realized Kagome was no longer in their party, he didn't show up again, although he must be watching them from a distance, without a doubt. The annoying bastard was the furthest thing from him mind, however.

"Anything Inuyasha?" a voice called from behind him. He turned to see Sango's worried eyes piercing him with hope.

He shook his head, but continued the way they had been headed. They would find her, even if it was the last thing he committed to.

He still didn't know why she left. Did she want time along? She could have just stayed at home for a while if that was the case. Or maybe she had decided to depart from them to find the last shard herself. But why would she do that? That would have gone a lot faster if the whole group was together.

The hanyou shook his head. It would just be a question she'd have to answer once they found her.

Where was she right now? What was she doing? Was she safe? He couldn't shake the urge he always got to come to her rescue. That was the reason for this whole search. He had to be sure she was okay and away from harm or danger.

She must be so scared and alone right now…

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

The girl ran her fingers along the branches of her willow tree. She sat under its shade and took in all the scents around her. A smile came across her face.

The demon raised an eyebrow at her. She always seemed to come back to this tree.

His sharp eyes could see her every movement even at such a far distance. Since their last encounter, he had to be careful of how close he got to her. Her senses sharpened every day, making it harder and harder for him to get close undetected. It was the first time she had noticed though, although he hadn't been far from her for the past several months.

His fascination with her confused him. Never before had he been so interested in a mere mortal, and a girl no less. Maybe he had never allowed himself to actually observe her because she was always close to his ass of a half-brother. With her being alone like she was, it gave her a much more pleasant aura. The graceful way she handled her bow, the fire in her eyes from the thrill of the hunt or battle, her light steps, the way she seemed as if she didn't have a care in the world, even the way the wind ran across her hair and face. His observations of her seemed to tug on him in a way he didn't understand, pulling him closer, forcing him to take a better look.

She had indeed changed over the last year. He hadn't taken the slightest interest in the miko when he'd almost killed her for being close to his bleeding ward. He would have if it wasn't for Rin.

Then he had assumed the girl's usual company was not far away. But some months later, he saw her by chance, fending for herself, surviving on her own. Since then, he'd been watching her every once in a while. But as he saw how she grew and excelled, his interest grew to fascination. Now he took a lot of time out of his normal routine to check on her and observe her progress.

As far as she had come, there was so much more she could improve. Her miko powers were reserved for demons, and even then, she only used them if a hit was guaranteed. There was so much more she didn't know about that strength, simply because she hardly used it.

And the way she handled her bow and arrows with such care and grace led him to believe that she could be a very skilled swordsman. The dagger she carried was hardly used unless she had no choice, or she was using it to cut food.

Her senses were improving, but she could go much farther with them. It seemed she was concentrating only on her archery. It was already excellent though. She needed to improve other areas now. But she didn't think about it.

His mind was so reluctant to give her credit for any of her hard work and determination. It held onto the thought that her human body and mind could never compare to a demon's. But at the same time, he couldn't deny the truth. She was growing in ways no one would have ever expected.

Perhaps that was her motive for leaving her group. She wanted to become her own person and be able to fend for herself. Even he noticed how the hanyou always had to protect her. Whether it was for his half-brother's own peace of mind, or because she really needed protecting, the demon didn't know. But he did figure that it must have annoyed her that she could never help or prove herself with the hanyou breathing down her neck.

The girl woke from her short nap, yawning and stretching lazily. The breeze carried her scent to his sensitive nose and he inhaled deeply. It had changed as well, but for the better. Now it was as if she belonged here, instead of from whatever world she'd come from. He knew she hadn't even been close to the well or sacred tree in the past year. Whatever her mission was now must have been important if she didn't even go home to her family.

The demon watch with curiosity as the girl laid her hand across her chest. Her eyes closed as she concentrated. The pink light brought forth a small jewel shard. Of course a demon of his rank knew she had it because he could detect it, although its presence was faint. But he never would have guessed she was protecting it with her body, hiding its existence very well from any lower ranked demon.

The girl fingered the small shard in her palm with a look of sadness. She must be remembering her past life. Indeed, a life alone when you've known the pleasure of company is a sad one. Still, she returned the jewel to its spot and stood up, her eyes gleaming with determination. Before departing, she scanned the area briefly. She seemed to stare straight at him for a moment. The demon involuntarily backed further into the cover of the forest.

She turned to walk toward the sunset, a soft smile on her face. The demon considered following her, but remembered he'd told his ward he'd be back before nightfall. Taking one last look at the miko, he turned and took off through the woods.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

The girl giggled as the rain drops fell all around her. Her kimono spattered with dirt as she jumped into every puddle she saw.

"Come on Master Jaken! It's fun!" she laughed.

The toad-like apparatus grunted in disgust. "I won't engage in such a silly game," he scowled.

The girl ignored his comment and continued to splash the cool water, often getting the toad wet, causing an angry rant. Still, she paid no mind, caught up in her excitement and laughter.

Jaken shook his head in annoyance. "You insufferable child! Stop that this instant, girl!"

Rin giggled and splashed in a particularly large puddle. Water droplets flew everywhere, attaching to her hair and clothes, as well as Jaken's.

Rage crept up in the small creature. "If you don't stop that right now, I'm gonna—"

"Rin," a cool voice interrupted his threat. "Stop." The powerful demon stepped through the trees appearing as suddenly as his voice did.

Rin laughed breathlessly. "It is so fun Lord Sesshomaru!"

"You'll catch a cold," he stated, and that was the end of it. His eyes showed a hint of concern. He suddenly looked off into the distance, the glow of concern still there.

Rin tilted her head to the side. "Where has Lord Sesshomaru been? You said you'd be back before sunset."

The demon began walking, his back turned to her. "Time went faster than I anticipated." The girl tried to peer up into his eyes, but he walked too fast for her. Eventually, she lost interest and watched the raindrops fall.

Sesshomaru exhaled in relief. That girl could always read his emotions through his eyes, although she hardly ever said her thoughts aloud. She'd just smile and continue on. He always got the feeling that she felt she was doing him a favor keeping the secret of his emotions to herself.

"L-Lord S-Sesshomaru, you have r-returned!" Jaken stuttered behind him, falling over himself in an effort to catch up. The great demon had to resist the automatic urge to roll his eyes. How he hated the way Jaken worshipped him. Anyone else and it might have been flattering, but when that ugly toad did it, it did nothing but disgust him.

"I'll have to leave again in the morning," Sesshomaru stated calmly. He heard the creature catch his breath in surprise. But he was in no mood to discuss it. He wanted to talk to the miko again, but he had to handle business in his lands. During their last encounter, he was amazed at how she'd kept her gaze steady. Even his poisonous nails did nothing to faze her. He didn't want to hurt her, but it more than impressed him to see there was no fear in her eyes.

Yes, he'd have to work the next day. But he at least wanted to see those brown eyes again first.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

Kagome's sneeze woke her up. She sighed as she sniffed. It served her right for hunting in the rain. The girl crawled out of her fur bed, stretching and yawning. Despite her oncoming sickness, the girl prepared for her daily routine.

After her morning run, she went straight to finding herbs for her inevitable cold. In the spring time, the task was easy. She prepared and ate her medicine, then got to hunting. Finding a group of deer, she crouched down and readied her arrow.

Just as she saw her opportunity and aimed, she felt another sneeze coming. She bit it back, struggling to keep it from coming. Suddenly, the deer leapt straight towards her. Although startled, she shot her arrow anyway, the sneeze escaping at the same time. The force knocked her back onto her behind.

Her arrow still managed to pierce her target and it fell to the ground as she rubbed her nose, sniffing. Recovering, the girl stood up, wary of danger. The herd of deer must have been startled by something. Kagome stepped forward observing the surroundings until her eyes rested on the face of the demon. With his silver hair streaming, amber orbs concentrated solely on her.

She shook her head. "You again? You must be following me."

The demon raised a delicate eyebrow. "Take it as a compliment," he growled.

She covered up her surprise at actually guessing correctly by sighing, "You know, I don't appreciate you scaring my lunch like that. You made my job a bit harder."

"And yet, you managed just fine," he replied coolly. It actually amazed him that she'd made the shot even with the distraction of the sneeze and the deer's sudden approach.

The girl suddenly sneezed again. Immediately, her sharp eyes turned to glare at the newcomer, challenging him to say anything about her seeming weakness.

The demon's eyes stared back at her. She wasn't sure, but there was something like concern in them. _'The Great Lord Sesshomaru worried about me?'_ she thought. _'Impossible.'_

"So what do you want Sesshomaru?" the girl said aloud impatiently as she gathered her catch. She sneezed again as she did so.

"You are sick," he stated.

Kagome snorted. "No shit."

Sesshomaru bit back the words that instantly came to mind. "My ward is as well."

"Fascinating."

He stared at her. Usually, she would be asking questions if Rin was okay. Which was what he had hoped for…

She glanced at him. "You've got to know some types of herbs for medicine since I'm sure this isn't the first time she's been sick."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. "This Sesshomaru has never bothered with such a petty skill."

"'This Sesshomaru' better stop looking down on the most basic of human survival skills." Sesshomaru snorted, causing Kagome to stop tampering with the dead deer to look at him. "If you look down on humans so much, why do you have one in your company? And why do you bother talking to me now? Have you forgotten your hate for me?"

Sesshomaru looked at her with a bit of curiosity. She thought he hated her? In an instant, he was looking straight into her eyes. She didn't jump at his sudden closeness, although he could smell a different aroma mingling with her usual scent.

"Humans changed my life and my land," the demon growled. She could feel his breath on her face. "My half-brother's mother changed my life. I can't forget that."

Kagome stared with equal intensity. "So you would take it out on the entire species just because of one? You know not all humans are the same."

"It's not just that. Their constant greed and sick ambitions lead to the disruption of my lands. War breaks out amongst them, and this Sesshomaru is the one who must deal with it."

Kagome nodded. "Of course there are those bad humans, just like there are bad demons. But if you keep a look out, you'll meet a good human, like your girl Rin."

Sesshomaru saw the passion in her eyes and words. Kagome backed away from him and threw the deer over her shoulder.

"No one says you have to forget what Inuyasha's mother did to change your life. But you know, change can sometimes be for the better. Realizing that is the beginning of forgiving. Just know it's not right to hold a grudge on someone based on another's actions."

"I didn't ask you for your moral opinions woman," he growled impatiently.

Kagome shrugged. "Then don't listen." She shifted the deer's body to reach into her waist pocket. She threw a tiny bag in Sesshomaru's direction which he caught with ease. "Throw that into heated water and have Rin drink it." With that, she turned and walked away across the field. Sesshomaru sniffed at the bag. It contained the overpowering scents of several herbs.

He stared after her for a moment. The way she acted as if she was his equal both infuriated and fascinated him. Regardless, something about her was changing him. Change was something he wasn't accustomed to. Maybe it would be best if he stayed away from her from then on. What had possessed him to go talk to her in the first place?

"_But you know, change can sometimes be for the better."_

The demon took one last look at the girl before walking away.

**XxXxX**

**xXx**

**XxXxX**

**So, what did you think? You know, I'm not even sure I want the story to go this way, but like I said, I usually just wing it and go from there. Anyway, I've been keeping the chapters short in contrast to my last long fanfiction. I think I'll keep it like this for a while, maybe. That way, the updates will come faster, you know. Just to warn you though, another update might not come for a while because school starts back up tomorrow from spring break. I'll try though, promise.**


	6. Chapter 5: Luxury

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. I do, however, own the song in this chapter. Be nice and don't steal it! Lol, please and thank you!**

**Previously:**

_He stared after her for a moment. The way she acted as if she was his equal both infuriated and fascinated him. Regardless, something about her was changing him. Change was something he wasn't accustomed to. Maybe it would be best if he stayed away from her from then on. What had possessed him to go talk to her in the first place?_

"But you know, change can sometimes be for the better."

_The demon took one last look at the girl before walking away._

**Chapter Five**

Luxury

Kagome stared out at the sunrise, comforted by its soft colors. Pinks, purples, reds, oranges, and blues all mingled with one another to display a perfect painting. The sun itself was a bright orange, still dim enough for her to stare into its mesmerizing shine. In her position in the branches of her willow tree, its leaves hide and amplified drops of sunlight, creating an unimaginably beautiful picture.

The scene reminded her of waking to see Inuyasha staring off in the horizon like she was doing now. Sometimes she'd go sit under the tree he was propped in, and they would sit in a comfortable silence until it was time to depart. The memory tugged on Kagome's heart strings. Her voice rose in soft song.

_You let your pride have control_

_Didn't listen to your soul_

_Your words always hit me hard_

_I never guess it'd leave me scarred_

_All the things you never saw_

_Led to our downfall_

_You never bothered to see my pain_

_Didn't think to take the blame_

Kagome's voice trailed off as a tear trailed down her cheek bone. She sighed as the memory clouded her mind. Even after over a year's time, she still thought about him. She concluded that she must have loved him for it to hurt this much. But at the same time, if she were to see his face right then, she'd push him away. The love was gone now. Whether it was from the separation or her own realization, she didn't know.

Suddenly Kagome's eyes narrowed at the forest. She jumped and easily landed the ten foot fall from her branch. In a flash, her bow and arrow were ready and aimed.

"I'm getting tired of you showing up," Kagome growled through gritting teeth. Despite her threatening tone, a blush shown on her cheeks. The bastard not only heard her singing but he also must have known she was crying. Her pride took two stinging stabs.

The demon she knew was there refused to show his face. Impatient, Kagome shot the arrow with a small dose of her miko powers. He finally appeared across the meadow. His back to the rising sun, his streaming silver hair and tall form cast a dark silhouette. With his sword drawn, the Lord Sesshomaru stood basking in his superiority.

Adrenaline flared through Kagome's body at the sight of his sword. It wasn't his Tenseiga or the other sword he used for fighting. It was slightly larger and its hilt was covered with black and red fur while the handle seemed to be blue leather. The blade curved just slightly.

Suddenly, she was given the chance to prove her worth when the demon ran at her. Grinning with excitement, Kagome easily dodged the slashing sword with a handspring. While still in the air, she armed her bow again and shot, intent on making contact. Just as the arrow was released, she realized he would dodge and come at her again. Anticipating his attack, she threw the bow on her back and flipped away again. The glint of his sword showed in the corner of her eye.

Standing up, she felt the bow looser than usual on her shoulder. With quick observation, she realized the demon had split it in two when she'd flipped. The bow she'd made herself and had been using for so long for protection and survival was destroyed in less than a second. Her eyes glared at her opponent as she tossed the broken bow and quiver aside, relieving herself of the extra weight. Her eye caught the slight smirk the bastard wore. Her blood boiling, she ran at him, swiping her dagger from her waist at the same time.

The demon swung at her predicted path, but she had jumped up and to the side. Her blade scraped his cheek as she flew past him. Using the dirt floor, Kagome skid to a stop and stood up triumphantly.

"So you do have blood," she smirked as she ran her finger along the blade, gathering the crimson liquid from its cold metal. She rubbed the drop between her fingers. "I never would have guessed," Kagome said coldly.

Sesshomaru turned to face the girl, touching his finger to his cheek. Indeed, dark red was smeared on his fingertip and the metallic scent of his own blood filled his nostrils. His anger raging, the beast inside begged to be released. But once again, his fascination kept him from relinquishing control.

The girl was the first to make him bleed since Inuyasha had severed his arm, which had grown back since then. Her speed and grace was remarkable for a human. He was holding back, but she was keeping up perfectly, if not more so. Now the girl stared at him with almost disapproval. From his cold attitude towards her since he'd first met her, he didn't blame her for her comment.

The two glared at each other in deathly silence, both standing ready for anything. Without warning, the girl threw her dagger just as the demon threw his sword. Both managed to dodge the unexpected attack, however, howls of pain caught their attention. Both turned around to see that their opponents' weapons had struck two demons straight in the forehead. They'd seen the interlopers behind each other at the same time, but failed to realize there was one creeping behind themselves.

A ring of creatures formed around the pair. Without hesitation, Kagome withdrew the sword from the dead demon. Ignoring the weapon's weight, the girl swiped at the demons that were too close for comfort. Sesshomaru had done the same with his own second sword. The two backed up until their backs touched.

"You better be able to handle yourself, miko," the demon growled. "This Sesshomaru refuses to have your death on his conscience—"

"I don't need you to save me," she hissed over her shoulder. There was no way she'd let that happen after this whole journey.

Although she felt awkward with the sword's size in comparison to her much lighter bow, Kagome slashed at any demon that charged at her. Sesshomaru's movements were much more graceful and swift compared to her slightly sloppy swordsmanship. But she was able to keep up easily with the flow of demons.

After a moment, Kagome got accustomed to its weight and suddenly the sword seemed to glide through the air as she swung. Its balance was incredible. It almost felt like an extension of her hand. Soon, she was able to use just one hand to swing. She used her free hand to keep her balance and flip when she needed to.

The demons came to a stop after Kagome vanquished the last one. Both demon and girl stood up to observe their work. Bodies littered the ground and a few limbs here and there twitched. The scent of blood was so strong, even Kagome could smell it. Her clothes were dotted with crimson. Sesshomaru somehow dodged every drop.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust looking down at her clothing. "Well, that's over." She turned to her brief partner to see him already walking away. Exasperated, she caught up to him, scowling. "You could at least get your sword back." He made no comment and continued to walk. Her eyebrow twitched in anger. Without thinking about it, she threw the sword towards him. He stopped and stood in place as the sword flew over his shoulder and landed in front of him.

It was silent. Just as Kagome was about to throw a rock at him to see if he was still alive, he spoke.

"That song," he said in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

A blush rose instantly to her cheeks in response to his unexpected statement. He remembered?! Kagome coughed before uneasily saying, "Yeah, what about it?"

"Did you write it?"

She looked down at her sandaled feet and replied, "No. Yes. Well, sorta. I just kinda made it up on the spot."

He turned to face her and she looked up at him. "Nice." And he walked away past his sword, nonchalantly dropping its black and red sheath.

"Y-Your sword—" she stuttered, stunned from the compliment.

"Keep it."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "B-But I don't even know how to use it."

"You seemed to handle it well enough."

"But…" she trailed off.

"You managed to draw this Sesshomaru's blood once. Do it again with that sword and I'll teach you how to really use it."

Kagome stared after him, mouth wide open. Was he offering to train her? The Great Lord Fluffiness was going to _help_ her??

After gathering her jaw from the floor, the girl picked up the blade and its case. She slid it in and tied her new weapon around her waist. She also retrieved her dagger from the blood and flesh of a deceased demon.

She sighed. She would have been happier if he'd given her a bow. Now she'd have to make another one. Either way, the demon had given her a new skill to excel in.

Next time they spared, she'd definitely give more than a little scratch. It would be her new goal. She had to get him to train her. With that kind of apprenticeship, she'd definitely be able to handle herself and help her friends.

At the same time, she wondered if all this had happened on purpose…

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

The insignificant demon shook like a leaf under the gaze of his master. Perspiration beaded on his forehead and he could feel his hands shaking. His head bowed, he waited for permission to speak.

"Well?" his master questioned in impatient command.

The demon hastily looked up at him, unease creeping up his spine. "The jewel shard's position is still unknown. The half-demon and his friends have not found it."

His master fingered a nearly complete Shikon Jewel. Darkness swirled in its depths. "And the girl?" he questioned without looking at the inferior demon.

"She has disappeared." The demon tensed as his master stood up. He wandered to window and gazed out. When all was silent for some time, the demon began to inch his way out.

"So you have no good news for me." The demon could have cried at these words. His master was obviously not pleased. The demon had heard that he often took his frustration out on his subordinates.

The demon cleared his throat. "We're still following the trail," he said in hopes of calming his master's nerves.

Suddenly, the demon choked up blood as his master's sword sliced into his abdomen. The life already fading, the demon's last sight was his master's cold narrowed eyes.

The demon's body fell to the floor. Naraku stared at it in disgust. He'd have to get someone to remove it later. He cleaned the edges of his blade before returning to his position by the window.

Still no luck. Whatever scheme those brats had come up with, it sure was pissing him off. After over a year, he was still without the final piece to his Jewel. That one shard was keeping him from completing his plan. He could be a full demon by now.

The girl must have had something to do with it. What was her name? Kagome. She had to know something about the shard. Why else would she have suddenly disappeared? But he had no way of finding her. Kanna's mirror proved to be useless in this matter.

However, since his search parties had either returned with no news or not returned at all, she had to still be alive and in the area. The ones who hadn't returned must have succumbed to their own greed, forcing them to engage her. If that was true, it would confirm his suspicion that she had what he and all other demons desired.

What was that girl's motive behind all this trouble? She was only delaying an undeniable fate. Even if it was the last thing he did, he'd get that last jewel shard. The Shikon Jewel would grant his wish, and he'd be the most powerful demon alive.

Naraku grinned maliciously at the thought. That girl Kagome would be the first on his list to die.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

The night of the new moon. His black hair blended in with the night. He'd been in the same tree all night with his eyes closed.

How he hated this night.

The glow of the camp fire was dimming now. He noticed the chill of the autumn night now in his human form. He wanted a blanket to cuddle in, like his friends had. But his pride wouldn't allow him to show weakness, even in his human state.

A sigh left his lips.

What was she doing now? Was she as cold as he was?

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

It was about that time. The demon sped his way through the forest. Thoughts of his ward and subordinate, whom he had just left moments before, had already left his mind as he focused on a new subject.

He'd given her a full three months. She should be ready by now. He hadn't been able to check on her much. The duties of his land kept him busy, especially since he'd been somewhat neglecting them in his interest with the miko.

The demon found what he sought at about midday. She was walking along a river, her feet bare and her boyish pants lifted to her knees. Her weapons were nearby against a rock. The smile playing on her lips as she stepped in the shallow river suggested she was taking leisure time. She looked very childish as she splashed in the cool water. Considering the autumn weather, it was odd that it was more warm than cold. She seemed to be enjoying herself.

It'd figure he'd pick this time to try and find her. Normally, he wouldn't care. But he'd lose the element of surprise of he stepped in now since he'd have to wait for her to gather her weapons. He wouldn't attack an unarmed person, even if it wasn't for the purpose of killing.

It'd be wasting time to head back now. He'd just have to wait it out.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

The water felt good on her swollen feet. She'd walked a ways from her usual hunting grounds, feeling it was time to change the environment. She hadn't really settled on a place to stay yet, but it was nice to travel the region.

Along her travels, she'd been honing her swordsmanship. It was still no where near as good as Sesshomaru's, but she could tell it had improved quite a bit. Although she hated to admit it, she had grown more attached to her sword than her bow. She'd made a new one to match her sword in color. Half of it was stained red while the other was stained black, both blending with each other at the center. The tips of the longbow were blue. She still love archery, but since she'd already mastered it, swordsmanship was currently more exciting.

It had been walking and training for the past two or so months. Her body was almost exhausted. This short leisure time was one of the few rewards she allowed herself.

The girl stripped to nothing, tossing her clothes to the side with her weapons. She stepped to the end of the river where it streamed into a lake. The gleaming sun reflected off the crystal clear water brilliantly. A herd of deer stood grazing at the other end where the river started again. It seemed it could go on forever.

Kagome dove into the water, appreciating the way it glided over her tired body. The girl front flipped underwater and came up for oxygen. She dove under again, swimming like a mermaid as far as she could go before she came up for air again. She closed her eyes and allowed her body to float on the surface.

It had been a while since she'd swam. She normally only got in water when she was bathing in hot springs. Swimming was considered a luxury, and most of the time, she didn't have time for it, or she didn't allow herself to slow down. Today she'd allow herself this freedom.

The sun warmed her body. The day was uncharacteristically warm. She could feel the tension in her muscles slipping away as she slowly backstroked.

Inuyasha suddenly crossed her mind. She raked her mind as she tried to remember the words she'd sung months before.

_You let your pride have control_

_Didn't listen to your soul_

_Your words always hit me hard_

_I never guess it'd leave me scarred_

_All the things you never saw_

_Led to our downfall_

_You never bothered to see my pain_

_Didn't think to take the blame_

She actually remembered it. But the sadness in the words no longer described her mood. She began to sing again.

_I can't take this anymore_

_It's time to open that door_

_I've got to open my eyes and see_

_All the other opportunities_

_I feel you taunting me_

_With your lingering memory_

_You're as clear as my tears_

_Even after all these years_

_But it's all over now_

_Don't you see how_

_I left you behind_

_Pushing you from my mind_

_My heart tells me no_

_But I wanna let go_

_I know it's time to move on_

_Cause the fire is gone_

_You'll never leave my heart_

_Cause now you are a part_

_Of who I am today_

_Now I've found my own way_

_I'm out on my own_

_Content with alone_

_The peace has come back_

_Since your presence I lack_

_After all the pain you put me through_

_I want you to know how I grew_

_See how I have my independence_

_My past is no longer a hindrance_

The girl smiled. That was a good ending. Her present journey was yet to be completed. But her past was now over. She still missed her friends, including Inuyasha. But there would be a time when she saw them again. Now she would finish what she set out to do.

Still smiling, Kagome swam to the shallow river again. Enjoying the water's touch one last time, she finally lifted herself from its depths. Ringing out her hair, she walked to her clothing. Water droplets still clung to the curves of her body as she slipped her cloths back on.

As she armed herself with her weapons, she felt something creeping up her spine. It was like unease, but different. It took only a moment to realize it was her priestess powers telling her a demon was close by.

Without warning, Kagome flipped away from her position to see a gleaming sword in her place. She had had just enough time prepare herself after she'd sensed the demon.

Kagome landed on the soft grass, cool to her un-sandaled feet.

"You!" she exclaimed as Sesshomaru's features became distinguishable.

The girl had barely uttered the word when the demon raised his sword and charged at her again.

**XxXxXxX**

**xXx**

**XxXxXxX**

**Hiya all! I'm so sorry for the late update. I had writer's block for a while. And there was family crap, relationship issues, and school hell to worry about. But anyway, I finally got around to finishing the chapter. **

**The song I used really is mine, by the way. I was going to use a song from my library, but I couldn't really find one that fit as well as I wanted (not really, I just didn't feel like looking through all the songs). I wrote a poem to match the story so Kagome could sing it. It's alright I guess.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think about the chapter. I think it probably could have been better. But oh well. Until next chapter (which hopfully won't take so long this time!).**

**P.S. Again, don't feel like reviewing for errors. I think I caught most of them, but sorry if I didn't.**


	7. Chapter 6: Beginnings

**Hurray for quick updates! Enjoy!**

**XxXxXx**

**xXx**

**XxXxXx**

**Previously:**

_Without warning, Kagome flipped away from her position to see a gleaming sword in her place. She had had just enough time prepare herself after she'd sensed the demon._

_Kagome landed on the soft grass, cool to her un-sandaled feet._

"_You!" she exclaimed as Sesshomaru's features became distinguishable. _

_The girl had barely uttered the word when the demon raised his sword and charged at her again._

**Chapter Six**

Beginnings

Kagome skid away from the demon, drawing her sword at the same time. Excitement and adrenaline flowed through her limbs at lightning speed. It was finally time.

Grinning, Kagome raised her sword against Sesshomaru's. The metal clashed as they connected. Their eyes locked as they glared at each other across the gleaming silver.

"Nice to see you again, miko," Sesshomaru stated in his cool, deep voice.

"And you," Kagome replied, unable to help the grin from spreading across her face. The demon slashed her sword away and jumped back.

Kagome fell into her offensive stance. Her right hand curved around the blue leather with her arm pointed out in front of her so the sword was perpendicular to her body. She was almost crouching down with how much her legs bent, but it gave her quick mobility. She saw that the demon had only his puffy clothing on. No armor. It was almost an insult. But with or without it, she'd make him bleed.

The demon observed her stance. It was different, but he would wait to judge its effectiveness. The fiery determination lining her cocoa eyes told him it would be an interesting duel.

Just as he readied his sword, the girl sprang forward first, ebony hair flying. Her sword came fast, but he easily parried it. Her swings didn't stop, however. Kagome moved fluently with the sword, using her wrist to quickly snap it into another slashing attack. Sesshomaru parried them all. It took a moment, but he found an opening in her offensive strikes. He took the opportunity, and slashed at her vulnerable side.

Kagome flipped away with lightning reflexes, but was quickly assaulting him with the sharp metal again. Her agility and grace had greatly improved since the last time he'd seen her handle a sword. He dodged and parried her every attack, but it was difficult to find an opening for his own attacks.

Just when he thought she'd never stop, he saw her movements begin to slow.The girl had just about run out of stamina. She'd spent so much energy that she couldn't even tell how open she was leaving herself.

It was going to be just about over, and so soon. The demon smirked as he lunged at the side she'd left vulnerable. The metal connected with flesh, spouting fresh blood. To his surprise, she continued closer to him so the sword continued to drive its side into her abdomen. The demon realized too late that the girl had brought her sword to her side, slicing his vulnerable waist as she came past. Crimson blood burst from the new opening as she spun around and brought her blade across his back.

Sesshomaru slightly stumbled forward until he regained his composure. He turned to face his opponent who was using her free hand to press it on her new wound. The triumphant grin she wore drowned out any pain she felt. To her, it was hardly a scratch.

So, she'd managed to trick him, having him thinking he'd worn her out, when in reality, she had planned out the whole thing. The cuts weren't deep, and they'd heal quickly, but she had used her intelligence and speed in a potentially deadly combination.

He swiped at her to which she easily dodged and sent a counterattack. So she still had her speed despite her injury and excessive use of stamina. That was good. But it wasn't over. He still had one more test for her.

Putting on his most charming smile, he swung in a way that he knew she'd have to parry. He held his sword in place as she did.

"Your speed and awareness persist, even after such relaxing leisure time," he said coolly, appreciating the instant blush that reflected off the silver between them.

"Y-Y-You saw that?" Kagome gasped.

"Saw and heard," Sesshomaru replied, the smirk playing across his face. "Quite a lovely voice you have." He paused, a devious grin spreading across his face as he added, "Lovely body as well."

The red girl gasped and the grip on her sword loosened. Sesshomaru took the opportunity to push her away with his own sword and slash at her again. Kagome had barely recovered her senses in time to hold her sword up against the attack. He came at her just as swiftly as she had done to him earlier. She only just managed to keep up.

'_He saw everything!' _Kagome's head screamed inside as she dodged another attack, stumbling to the grass in the process. _'He heard everything!' _She rolled away from the sword that stabbed into the soft earth. _'I can't believe this!'_ Still on the floor, she brought her sword to protect her body just as Sesshomaru's sword clanked down on top of hers.

His legs on either side of her body, he leaned over her. Her hair was splayed out in every direction. That smirk came back. "Distracted, miko?" the demon smirking triumphantly, standing over her as if he'd won. In a flash he tilted his sword so it was perpendicular to hers. The cold metal grazed Kagome's neck as she gulped. The mischief in his eyes dulled. "Disappointing," he said in a soft, cold voice, beginning to retract his sword. She let his out-of-character words distract her. He had had higher hopes for her.

Anger flared through Kagome's body at the insult and the realization of his invasion of her privacy. There was no way she'd let their duel end like this.

Her thighs slid to hit his feet. Losing his balance, he turned his sword to the side. It dug into the earth and helped him regain balance, but in the meantime, Kagome had rolled away from him. With lightning speed, she stood up and pointed her sword at him. Sesshomaru turned to see that it was inches from his face.

"You of all people should know not to get distracted," the girl grinned triumphantly. The demon slowly grabbed the hilt of his sword. Just as he prepared to attack her, Kagome swiftly stepped forward so her sword grazed his cheek, creating a thin line of blood in about the same spot her dagger had.

"I wouldn't do that," she growled, resting the sword on his shoulder, ready to bring it across his throat at any moment.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her, thoroughly impressed. But it was time to stop playing around.

"You forget, miko," he stated. "I'm a demon." In a flash, he gripped the sword in his fist and brought its blade toward her head without switching its position in his hand. Kagome hardly had time to react.

The two stood in their positions, equally aware of the silence as well as how easily their lives could end.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sesshomaru withdrew his blade and replaced it in its sheath. Kagome slowly did the same.

"Training under this Sesshomaru won't be easy," he stated as he began to walk.

Kagome hurriedly caught up, her eyes wide with realization. "I know," she finally brought herself to say. The words sounded more like a breath of relief. "I can do it," she added in a steadier tone.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her and continued to walk. Kagome followed behind him, excitement and triumph bubbling throughout her body.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

Kagome's breath came in gasps as her lungs screamed for oxygen. Her legs burned so badly, she felt she'd stumble and never stand up. Her muscles seemed to be pulsating as blood rushed to her limbs in attempts to rejuvenate them. Her sword, dagger, bow, and quiver had created rashes in the spots where they kept hitting her body as she moved over rocks, dirt, grass, and creeks. She could feel blisters the size of pancakes forming on her feet.

They had been running nearly nonstop all day. The sun was slowly melting into the horizon, and they'd started at dawn. The day after their duel, Sesshomaru had come back from retrieving his armor before sunrise, allowing her time to get some rest and bandage the gash in her side. It burned with pain as she attempted to keep up with the demon's fast pace. She felt she'd faint from blood loss at any moment. Either that, or the lack of food.

But Kagome refused to complain or comment. Her determination to impress this demon was too great. It wasn't to gain his approval, really. She just wanted to make sure he would train her. That kind of experience under her belt was too great for her to lose. Since just about all his actions seemed to be a test of some kind, she made sure she kept up.

"Keep up," Sesshomaru growled over his shoulder. She couldn't even bring herself to reply.

Finally he stopped. She gratefully did the same. Her body hunched over, forcing her to inhale in short, quick breaths.

"Sit up and hold your breath," he commanded. She stood and struggled to obey until she exhaled not seconds later. "Hold it!" he growled. The girl obeyed as best she could. After a couple moments, her breathing returned to nearly normal.

"Quick breathing doesn't give your body enough time to absorb the oxygen," the demon stated, walking across the meadow gracefully. The girl nodded understandingly and followed him.

Now that she wasn't suffocating, she took the time to notice her surroundings. A peaceful aura instantly spread through her body. It was her tree. The willow tree she'd left behind sat atop the hill, its branches floating in the breeze. The normally pale green leaves were now brownish in color in accordance to the season. Its beauty continued to awe her though.

Kagome walked over to its trunk, forgetting the burning toxins in her legs. Her hand grazed the bark, making a smile spread across her face. Without thinking, she grabbed hold of a branch and pulled herself up. She tucked herself into her usual spot, feeling instant comfort to be in a familiar place. Her eyes closed as the last drops of sunlight warmed her face.

Sesshomaru observed her from outside the curtain of branches. He blinked and looked into the sunset. Dusk began to settle as the two sat in a comfortable silence.

Sesshomaru finally broke the silence. "This is the last time you'll be here for a while."

"I know," Kagome said, opening her eyes. She jumped down gracefully. "Thank you," she smiled, her old kindness showing in her face.

Sesshomaru glanced at her before he began to run again. She kept up easily, the peace of the only home she'd known in the last year and half lingering in her.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

The creature's eyes narrowed at the young girl. What an insufferable child! All she ever did was cause trouble!

What was with her obsession with those damnable flowers? Why did she find the need to irritate him with that high pitch squeaking she called "singing"? Even her checkered kimono annoyed him to no end!

"You stop that!" Jaken commanded as the child from hell twirled with her arms spread out. "You're giving me a headache!"

The girl laughed and began to hum a tune. "Look at the stars Master Jaken! Aren't they beautiful?"

"What? Who cares about the stars? They're unimportant to someone of my rank." The creature folded his arms and stood taller, pride showing on his pointed face.

His stature quickly crumbled when a bush rustled behind him. He squeaked in fear while Rin shrieked, "Lord Sesshomaru! You're back!"

The demon wore his usual stoic mask as he stepped fully away from the forest into the clearing. Rin jumped up and down next to him, her excitement bubbling out of her body. She always seemed so happy to see him.

"Milord!" the recovering toad creature exclaimed. "You're back early."

"We went faster than I expected," he replied coolly.

"W-What do you mean 'we'?" Jaken started uneasily as the demon walked past him.

The toad had barely gotten the question out when the little girl screamed again, "Lady Kagome!"

Kagome stepped from the same spot as Sesshomaru had. Her face instantly lit up in a smile as she bent down and accepted the hug Rin offered, her raven hair falling like a curtain to the floor.

Jaken's eyes bulged. "What is she doing here?" he exclaimed with disgust. He wouldn't have known it was her from her scent. Rin certainly remembered her though.

Kagome stood up from her hug and glared at him. "You have a problem, toad?" she challenged. Her hand grazed the hilt of her sword.

Jaken emitted a cackle of a laugh. "And what if I do? What would you do about it?" The words had barely left the tip of his tongue when he felt cold metal pressed atop his head. With the flat side down, Kagome stood over him with her sword drawn, glaring down at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru! She's attacking me! Do something!" His arms waved and his eyes bulged more under the weight of the pressure she applied.

"The miko will be staying in our company for a while," the demon stated in his monotone as he walked westward. "She'll be my apprentice."

Kagome left him be, walking in the same direction as Sesshomaru. Jaken stumbled after them exclaiming, "But why, Milord? How could such a pathetic human girl be of any use to us?" He glared at the girl, green jealousy sweeping through his eyes.

The demon stopped to look at him. "She has proven her worth. When her training is done, she will serve as an officer to the Western Lands." With that, he turned and continued to walk, leaving both Jaken and Kagome open-mouthed and wide-eyed.

Kagome hurriedly caught up with him. "An officer?" she asked incredulously. "I'm hardly cut out for that. Besides, I have my own plans after this is over."

"I figured as much," Sesshomaru stated without looking at her. "After that, you'll serve me. With my direct training, you'll be more than able to handle the job." He glanced at the girl. "You didn't think I was going to train you just for the fun of it, did you?"

Kagome stared at him without words. It made sense, there had to be some reason that he wanted to train her, other than her supposed potential. But an officer? Of all of the Western Lands?

She'd heard small rumors and tidbits of information throughout her excursions to towns or villages. There are five regions all together, Western, Eastern, Southern, Northern, and Central, each with their own lord. The lord handles all the big decisions, domestic or foreign. They usually receive power through heritance. Lords assign generals to overlook certain areas of the land, usually only two or three, simply because it is too much land for one person to handle alone. They are selected directly by the lord to handle feuds between races, demon or human. Officers are like the generals' right-hand men. They obey the general, usually doing most of the fighting if it is necessary. Below officers are several ranks of subordinates. They're usually mercenaries or village chiefs. They take care of small matters that higher ranks don't really have to bother themselves with.

So as an officer, Kagome would have skipped several rankings straight to the big leagues. She'd be handling most of the fighting and be only two ranks below the lord himself. It was an honor to be chosen for such a task, but she was hardly someone Sesshomaru would choose.

Jaken finally came back to reality. "But Lord Sesshomaru! A _human_ officer? And she's a _female_? How will that look to the other lords? You remember last time a human was let into the ranks?"

"It was nearly two centuries ago," the demon replied, sounding exasperated. "He tried to kill the Southern Lord in his lust for power. Everyone knows that story."

"How do you know she won't do that too—"

Sesshomaru cut off Jaken harshly. "She won't. A miko has too pure a heart for that. I'll handle any disagreements other lords may have about my decision. And it won't even be announced until her training is complete."

All was silent. Jaken glared at Kagome and mumbled under his breath. Sesshomaru attempted to cool down from the irritation the creature caused him. Rin had long fallen asleep on Ah Un. Kagome just followed her new master in silence.

She would be an officer of the Western Lands, under the command of Lord Sesshomaru. It truly was a big honor. And it was showing trust on Sesshomaru's part, which she didn't quite understand.

Still, fear crept into her heart. Would she really be able to handle it? And would she even achieve her own goal of defeating Naraku and proving herself to that certain hanyou?

**XxXxX**

**xXx**

**XxXxX**

**And that's it. Probably could've been better. Sessy's slightly out of character. So is Kagome. Trying to make them fit the plotline though. Anyway, hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Tell me what you thought of this one, the reviews keep me writing. See ya'll next time!**


	8. Chapter 7: Castle of the Western Lands

**Previously:**

_She would be an officer of the Western Lands, under the command of Lord Sesshomaru. It truly was a big honor. And it was showing trust on Sesshomaru's part, which she didn't quite understand. _

_Still, fear crept into her heart. Would she really be able to handle it? And would she even achieve her own goal of defeating Naraku and proving herself to that certain hanyou?_

**Chapter Seven**

_Castle of the Western Lands_

He had been following his nose for the last year and half. Her scent was all that was left of her in his life.

"Inuyasha," a tired demon slayer called out for him. "Maybe we should rest. It's getting late." The sun had long relinquished its reign over to a full moon. Shippo and Kirara slept on either of her shoulders.

Panic flared up in him. "Her scent is getting stronger," he stated, hoping the false excuse would buy him a little more time.

"I agree with Sango," the monk called from further behind her. "We've been walking since before sunrise."

The hanyou slowed to a stop. He gazed ahead, wishing they could continue on. But once his friends caught up, they immediately plopped down, exhaustion filling their limbs. Torn, he sat down as well, helping with the camp fire.

The fire made and his friends fast asleep, Inuyasha found a tree and jumped to its branches, making himself comfortable. Memories of her scent drifted through his mind. Hers always overpowered all her other friends' smell. It had been a constant he'd gotten used to. Even after a year and half, he wasn't used to its absence.

Kagome was all he really had left. Sango and Miroku had each other. Shippo kept himself occupied with Kirara. Kikyo was long gone. Even if she was still around, she could never have gotten him to yearn for her as he craved for Kagome now.

If he could just see her, he'd be guaranteed to last another year. But no matter what, he'd continue to search for her.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

The demon calmly continued to walk the forest territory. Despite the hostility of the other group members, he remained perfectly indifferent, as usual.

It was odd how easily the addition fell into the group. He had suspected it to be more awkward. But his servant seemed to be forming a bond with his new apprentice that was similar to that of which he had with Rin. The little girl expressed no problem either, always enjoying everyone's company.

"Ow!" Kagome's surprised yell sounded. Immediately, she turned to the source of her pain. "You stupid little imp, you did that on purpose!"

Jaken held his staff proudly. "What are you talking about wretched human?"

Kagome nursed the burn marks on her arm. Glaring at the imp, she growled, "Point that flame stick at me one more time and I'll play golf with your ugly head."

Jaken smugly ignored her comment, walking triumphantly next to his master. Kagome glared after him, wishing there were train tracks in this era.

"We're close," Sesshomaru stated in a monotone.

Thoughts of terminating the annoying imp gave way to excitement. Her eyes brightened in anticipation. It was only a matter of time before she'd be back to her training, and this time under a powerful daiyokai.

When the castle came into sight, Kagome could only stop and stare in awe as the others continued on. In the center of a crystal clear lake was the beautiful structure. The entrance was an enormous wooden drawbridge. Thick sturdy walls protectively surrounded the castle. The thick center tower stretched only slightly past the forest surrounding the lake, while the four slimmer side towers stood almost twice the size. Brilliant water cast a bluish hue on the surrounding deep gray stones.

Rin's giggle snapped her out of her trance. The little girl tugged on her arm so they could catch up with the other two. Kagome complied distractedly glancing at the castle.

Jaken whistled loudly using his crooked fingers. The next thing Kagome knew, the monstrous bridge slowly cranked down into place. It settled right on the edge of where the group was standing. Sesshomaru and Jaken continued on while Rin still had to tug the dazed Kagome on.

They stepped off the bridge and into a clearing surrounded by the castle walls. The drawbridge slowly returned to its place as Kagome observed the new marvel. It was a huge garden. It included everything from rose bushes to lilacs to tulips to daisies. Just about every flower, no matter its blooming season and despite the approaching winter air, was there to see and smell. In the center was an industrial sized fountain, its water coming directly from the surrounding lake sparkling and clear. Around the garden were trees of sakura blossoms. In one corner, however, a flowing willow tree stood surrounded by more foliage. The sight instantly made Kagome smile.

The group walked through the stone pathway to the giant metal doors of the castle. The doors opened just as the Lord Sesshomaru stepped on the stairs leading to the door. Nonchalantly, he walked through the door frame followed by Jaken and finally Rin and Kagome.

The inside was just as beautiful as the out. Black, white, and blue marble mingled together to make up the floor composition. Pillars of green marble made a circle around the spacious room. In the center of the circle were lounging chairs and dozens of furs all surrounding a fire pit. Two staircases leading to the center tower were off to the side crisscrossed all the way up to the tower floor. More stairs led to the remaining four towers. Doors about half the size as the one they'd just passed under occupied the center of each wall, leading to other wings of the castle.

Suddenly, a demon in humanoid form stepped toward them. Kagome had sensed the close presence before they'd even entered the castle, but since Sesshomaru didn't react, she guessed it was fine. Her hair was a pale red and she had matching demon markings along her face and wrists. Her creamy skin was tanned darkly and covered with brown and black furs. Her pointed ears, fluffy tail, and triangular nose suggested she was a cat demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru, good to see you again," she spoke with a bow.

He glanced at her. "Tami, we have a new guest. Give her a tour, and set her up with the room in the Besa tower."

"Yes Milord," she bowed once again and turned to Kagome. "Please follow me," she instructed with a kindly smile.

Kagome returned the smile and obeyed. The servant led her through the central dome-like room to the tower in the back right of the castle. As the climbed the never ending stairs, Kagome introduced herself and Tami spoke.

"You must be pretty special for the Master to give you a tower. The only other tower being used is the Alsa tower, taken by the young Rin. And even the cooks know how the Lord feels about that little girl."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "You mean the Ice Prince shows emotion?" Kagome noticed a couple doors on their climb up.

Tami's laugh echoed through the tower stairs. "Yes, he does seem very stoic at first. I've lived here since I was born. Surprisingly, he shows emotion more than you'd think." Tami turned and winked at her. "It's all in his eyes."

Kagome thought of Sesshomaru's image in her mind. His eyes, huh? But all she saw was the usual irremovable indifferent mask. She shook the vision from her eyes as the stairs reached an end.

The walls transformed from gray stone to dark brick. Kagome walked onto polished redwood floors as Tami led the way. To the right, the hard wood sloped slightly and leveled. Chairs and furs were there, surrounding a cozy fireplace. As the girl gazed at the brilliant architecture, Tami went to two round doors on the other side of the room.

Tami opened the first as Kagome followed. The entire floor was green marble, with a large hot spring pool in the center and several smaller ones branching from it. Kagome could clearly see the bottom of pools through the crystal clear water. An enormous window was on the other end of the room.

"The water comes straight from the surrounding lake," Tami explained. "It's heated by the castle's power core." Kagome stepped to the edge and dipped her sandaled foot in. Tami smiled and said, "You may take a bath if you'd like. The other door leads to your bedroom, and the dresser has extra clothes for you. I'll get them for you."

As Tami left, Kagome immediately stripped down. After all her running around, she was dying for a nice hot bath. The girl jumped into the warm water and sunk to the bottom. It was surprisingly deep and offered a great deal of swimming room. Kagome floated to the top and closed her eyes.

This reminded her of the last time she had swum like this. Right after that, she and Sesshomaru fought. But he'd seen her swimming. Kagome curled up into a ball. What did he think when he saw her? Did he really think that she had a "lovely" voice and body? Or was he only saying that to distract her in combat, testing her abilities?

She dove underwater and surfaced again. It didn't really matter, she concluded. He was her master now, she was his apprentice. How they viewed each other as people was not relevant to her goals.

"Here's your clothes and towel, Lady Kagome," Tami said from the door entrance. Kagome turned and thanked her. "When you're finished, we can continue the tour." Kagome nodded and continued with her bath. Bathing herbs and soaps were in a compartment by one of the smaller pools, Kagome noticed. She also saw another room that she guessed was where the toilet was located. The door on the side wall most likely led to her room.

Her bathing finished, Kagome dried off and inspected the clothing left for her. The navy blue shirt folded over and pinned at the top and middle. It went just past her waist line, covering the top of her black hakama pants. Her new belt was black silk and the length of it swung by her side even after she'd double knotted it around her slender waist.

Kagome emerged from the room and saw Tami curled up on one of the couches, quietly watching the flames in the fireplace flicker.

Kagome cleared her throat and said, "We ready to go on?"

Tami stood and stretched. "Let's go," she said with a smile.

The cat demon led her down the stairs. While heading to the other back tower, they passed a large door. "This is the North Wing, which is where the training grounds. I suspect it's where you'll be spending most of your time." She opened the double doors and Kagome saw the walls similar to those surrounding the garden in the front of the castle. The area seemed much larger, however, since there were far less trees and flowers. Training dummies and targets dotted the area.

The doors closed, and the tour continued. Tami pointed out the stairs to the Alsa tower, which was Rin's quarters. As they passed another large double door, Tami said, "This is the West Wing. It's where Lord Sesshomaru spends most of his time. Everyone of the house has strict orders never to enter them, although he has the only key to the doors."

Curiosity pricked at Kagome's mind as they passed the doors. "Those stairs lead to the Charsa tower," Tami explained, pointing to the darkened stairs in the corner, "which is unoccupied right now. Lord Sesshomaru usually sends temporary guests there." As they passed the entrance doors, Tami said pointing to it, "And you already know where the garden is."

They continued on. "The last tower is the Delsa tower, which has been unused since the previous owner. And the last wing is the East Wing, which is where the subordinates reside. The kitchen and dining room can be found there as well."

Tami went to the center room, passing the pillars as Kagome followed. "This is the Taisho Dome. The stairs to the top lead to conference rooms. This castle is where most of the lords meet."

Kagome peered up at the dome, only now noticing that the top was see-through. She could see dusky colors from sunset. The girl looked down at Tami. "It's amazing," she breathed.

Tami smiled. "Glad you like it." She led her toward the East Wing. "Dinner should be served soon. You may seat yourself now if you'd like."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks for the tour, Tami."

The servant bowed as Kagome walked through the doors. In the center was a long table with several seats. The end chairs were much larger than the rest. Doors where nestled comfortably in the back of the room, which Kagome assumed lead to the kitchens.

The girl took a seat in about the middle of the table. Not one minute later, Rin burst through the doors giggling like a school girl.

"You can't catch me!" she shouted as she fled around the room, Jaken following.

"Child!" he panted in his shrill voice. "Calm down this instant and be seated! Lord Sesshomaru will not tolerate such silly behavior!"

The two circled the table before Rin noticed the other body in the room. "Lady Kagome!" she shouted and collapsed into her outstretched arms. She looked up at her and smiled. "Rin forgot you would be joining us."

Kagome grinned at her unending cuteness. The girl giggled again and took off just as Jaken caught up. The little girl seated herself comfortably and calmly across from Kagome, a huge smile on her face.

Jaken scowled and seated himself as far from them as possible, right next to one of the end chairs. Just then, Sesshomaru stepped into the room regally. The room seemed to silence at his entrance. The demon took his time walking to the end chair and sitting down. He seemed slightly irritated that Jaken was right next to him.

Just as he was seated, the doors in the back of the room opened, and servants came in. Platter, fork, knife, drink, and napkin were placed before Kagome and the others almost simultaneously. The silver cover was removed to reveal an assortment of vegetables and fruit along with a sauced, roasted, red meat. Judging from the smell, Kagome guessed it was deer.

Rin joyously gobbled down her food as Jaken mirrored her actions. Sesshomaru politely cut and ate the food. Kagome uneasily ate her food as politely as she could. She knew she'd be here a while, but she still felt like a guest. Everyone else neatly fell into their daily dinner routine. She felt out of place.

"Rin is glad Lady Kagome is here," the little girl across from her stated with a smile, red sauce on her nose.

Kagome's uneasy frown grew to a laughing smile. "Lady Kagome is glad to be here," she replied.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

Inuyasha's smiling face was right there. It was so close, she could touch it. The joy that filled her heart at the sight of him seemed to overflow.

"Kagome…" his kind voice said.

Suddenly, his aura became black and cold. His eyes turned crimson red and the malicious smile on his face sent chills up her spine. His claws cracked as his voice rang through her ears.

"You're so weak!"

"Kikyou was so much better!"

"You don't even compare!"

"There is no 'next time'!"

"You're hopeless!"

All the hateful things he's said in her past clouded in her mind. Tears sprang to her eyes, despite her hard efforts to fight them back. The confidence and strength she'd built over the last year and a half crumbled before her eyes as she curled up into a defensive ball, isolating herself from the world.

She wanted to hide, but his words followed her, wounding her heart, scarring it forever.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

Kagome woke with sweat pouring from her brow and salty tears on her face. Her bed's sheets were twisted around her legs and her long hair was splayed in every direction. Her heart was beating out of her chest.

It had been so long since she'd had that dream. Even after all this time, the pain was still there. She couldn't hide from it. And she'd decided long ago that she wouldn't. It was the whole reason for her long journey. Once the hanyou's words were proven wrong, she'd be able to rest easy.

The girl rolled out of her soft canopy bed lazily, her sheets trailing after her. As she walked toward the door to the bathroom, she saw through her enormous bedroom window that the sun had not even risen yet. After a warm bath in the hot springs to wake her from her lingering dream, the girl dressed in a red shirt like the one she's had the day before and black hakama pants. She considered putting her hair in a bun, but instead brushed it out and let the raven waves flow behind her. Without a single cut since she'd left Inuyasha, it was well past her back now.

Kagome made her way down the stairs in search of life. Silence pushed down on the entire castle. The girl wandered under the Taisho Dome, looking up at the dark sky. Demons' presence caught her attention and she turned to the entrance door. Sesshomaru stood there talking to another demon. She had long golden blond hair, and creamy milk colored skin. Her armor and katana suggested she had a high rank.

The female demon departed through the front door. Sesshomaru gazed down, deep in thought as the miko walked up to him.

"Problem?" she asked.

The demon looked up at her. "You're up early," he stated as Kagome observed the exasperation in his eyes.

"Nature does that to you," Kagome brushed it off. She paused before asking, "So who was that?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "That was Maori, the general assigned to the northern region of the Western Lands. Apparently, there's a domestic problem that's threatening to go regional." The demon turned toward her. "Your training was supposed to start today, but I have to go take care of this."

He began exiting the castle. "Wait a minute," Kagome started, following him. "How long is this gonna take?"

Sesshomaru started down the stairs to the front door. "Depends really, I could be gone for up to a week."

Kagome gasped. "Hold it, I don't wanna wait that long."

"Get over it."

Kagome scowled at him. "Why can't I go with you? I can always start off with hands-on experience."

Sesshomaru growled, "If this problem is big enough to go regional, it's too much for you right now."

"Come on," Kagome pleaded. "I can't stay here doing nothing for the next week. I need to be doing something, anything."

Sesshomaru paused. Finally he sighed, "I supposed you're right. I can't let you have a break in the beginning of apprenticeship. You'd better be able to handle yourself though."

Kagome grinned. "You know I can."

Sesshomaru grunted, possible in disbelief, but Kagome ignored it. Suddenly, a white smoke surrounded his feet and thickened to form his traveling cloud. It lifted slightly into the air before he turned back toward Kagome.

His arm stretched out for her. Kagome stared at the sight in amazement. Never would she have guessed that the two of them would ever get to this point. But now, it signaled the official beginning of her new days as an apprentice. This would be her new life for now, until she was ready to move on.

Before Sesshomaru got impatient, she grabbed hold of his hand. He tugged her to his side, resting his hand on her waist as the cloud took off. Except in combat, this was the closest she'd been to him. Her heart skipped a beat, and she couldn't help the pink blush that rose to her cheeks.

But after a few moments on the cloud with him, she got used to it. The uneasiness fled and comfort came. She felt a sense of accomplishment, having got this far in her journey to be traveling next to a Lord himself.

Next, she'd be an officer. Then, she'd kill Naraku.

**XxXxXxX**

**xXx**

**XxXxXxX**

**I am SO sorry for the late update. The short chapters was supposed to make it easier for me to update quickly, but that obviously didn't happen. It's the end of school and finals are here in my face. It was hard to keep up with all of it. To make up for it, I made the chapter a little longer this time. But either way, I got it done, finally.**

**I kinda had writer's block on this because I hate writing details so I was wrestling with the look of everything, and I didn't really wanna write it. Lol! But I finally did it, probably not well, but that's besides the point. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter should come much faster than this one did because my summer vacation officially starts next Tuesday. Woot!!**

**Anyway, I'll see ya'll next time! **

**(P.S. I'm sure I probably don't have to tell you by now, but I didn't check for errors, so you'll probably find some, lol!)**


	9. Chapter 8: Hands On Experience

**Previously:**

_The uneasiness fled and comfort came. She felt a sense of accomplishment, having got this far in her journey to be traveling next to a Lord himself. _

_Next, she'd be an officer. Then, she'd kill Naraku._

**Chapter Eight**

_Hands On Experience_

The demon stole glances at the girl by his waist. He sensed her quickened heart beat and heated cheeks, but even he didn't like being so close to her. His cloud was meant for only one though, so he had to keep her as close as possible so she wouldn't fall.

Her hair was just about as long as his. Silver and ebony waved in the sky like banners. Her blood scent from their duel two days ago kept drifting to his sensitive nose, distracting him every time.

"So what exactly are we up against here?" the girl spoke, catching his attention.

"The two dominate demon clans in the Western Lands," the demon started, "the panthers and tigers, are conflicting again. Both want the northern region because of its richness in food sources and water. But neither of them even lives in that region. They've most likely almost depleted the resources of their own lands, and therefore, are trying to take over new places. However, that area is already owned by humans. So now there are three groups fighting against one another. If they call in alliances to other demons or humans across the Western Lands, it could break out into a regional war."

Kagome nodded in understanding. "It's all about competition. So how do we fix it?"

"This isn't the first time this kind of thing has happened. Usually they don't get this out of control, but to fix this, there will have to be negotiating. But most of the time, no one wants to comply, so I have to beat some sense into them before they agree."

Kagome grinned. "So that's where the fighting comes in."

Sesshomaru eyed the girl. Despite her purity of heart, she seemed to love fighting. She wasn't like that before. Her worry for others had consumed her, leaving her practically hopeless in battle. Now, it seemed she saw every battle as a test, a chance to prove herself. He knew how important that was to her, as it seemed to be the purpose of her journey. It would be interesting to see how far her determination would take her.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

Sesshomaru slowly brought the cloud to the forest floor. It disintegrated into puffs of smoke as it connected, its riders now walking on the ground.

"Up ahead is the Panther tribe," the demon lord spoke to his apprentice. "The leader's name is Pachi. Ask for him, and see what you can do to resolve this matter."

As he walked away, Kagome exclaimed, "You're gonna leave me here?"

He turned to face her as his cloud began to reappear. "I'm going to the Tiger clan. If we split up, this will go much quicker, which means your training can begin sooner."

Exasperated, she asked, "What makes you think a demon will actually talk to a human?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. She felt them pierce her own like a thousand needles. "Not all demons are mindless, power mad idiots like the ones you usually encounter." She heard the defensiveness in his voice and saw the passion in his eyes. "There are those who establish clans and packs in order to increase their chance of survival. They are the ones who have intelligence and can hold a decent conversation."

His cloud formed and lifted him high into the air. He turned back to her. "You will have to prove yourself to them, however. That is simply how demons earn respect. Without it, you will not be heard."

Kagome watched him fly off further west until she could no longer see his silver hair billowing in the wind. With a sigh, she set off in the direction of the panthers.

Keeping all of her senses focused, she ran through the forest terrain. Her hair snagged on several branches, so she tied it in a ponytail with a red ribbon. Sensing demons, the girl slowed to a stop in the middle of an open area. Demon eyes glared at her from the edges of the surrounding forest. Her hand instinctively rested on the hilt of her sword.

Three demons stepped from the shadows, each in their humanoid form. Their skin was the color of night. Each had light brown highlights trailing through their jet black hair. One had hair as long as her own, another had its hair in short spikes, and the last kept it at layered shoulder length. The fur they wore was as black as were their tails. The trio looked like darkness itself.

The short hair male demon spoke with an evil grin. "What have we here?" He jumped with cat-like grace so he was positioned behind Kagome. "Looks like you're lost, little lady."

The female with shoulder length hair positioned herself just in reach of Kagome's peripheral. "Indeed," she hissed. "And we were just looking for lunch."

Kagome turned her attention to the long haired demon. He seemed to be the oldest. "I wish to see your leader, Pachi," she spoke clearly.

As he sized her up, the other male laughed out loud. "A human wants to see our great leader? What kind of business does someone of your status have with him?" He said this in spite the fact that she had her bow and arrows along with her sword and dagger.

She didn't like that she couldn't see him, but she refused to move from her spot, or break eye contact with the other demon. "I understand your tribe has need of more land. I'm here as the negotiator."

"There's nothing to negotiate," the female hissed. "We take what we need."

"Seiga," the eldest growled in a deep voice. She silenced immediately, but continued to glare at the newcomer.

The other male took this time to chime in, "The tigers are trying to take what's already ours. We claimed it first."

"Tenji," the eldest warned.

"I believe the humans had it first," Kagome spoke before she thought better of it.

Suddenly, claws dug into her wrists as Tenji held her hands behind her back. "You would defend _them_, wouldn't you?" he growled into her ear.

Reflexes took over, and in a flash, Kagome snatched her arm away, brought it over her head to hook it around his, and flipped him over her body onto the forest floor. Seiga hissed and pounced immediately. Kagome simply grabbed her arm and flipped her on top of Tenji. With the air forced out of them, Kagome took this time to look at the remaining demon. "This is only wasting precious time."

He sighed. "My brother and sister have a tendency to attack first and ask questions later, so I apologize for their behavior. My name is Bico, and I'll take you to our leader now."

He began to walk towards the forest. Kagome triumphantly followed, stepping over the other two bodies.

As they walked, Kagome could sense others of the panther tribe. They all stared at her suspiciously from the safety of the forest. The two went deeper into the woods until they came to a clearing with a cave at the other end. Bico bowed as a broad shouldered panther jumped on the top of the cave like it was a podium. Kagome's eyes traveled along the clearing to see glowing eyes staring down at them from trees and forest floor. She took a deep breath and focused on the large panther.

It sat on its hind legs staring at her. Sun streamed down on it, lighting up the brown spots on its silky coat and the wisdom in its emerald eyes. Gray lined its muzzle along with battle scars. Tenji and Seiga ran past her and jumped next to the great animal, transforming into smaller panthers at the same time. They glared at her.

Bico stood and spoke. "Father, this human says she is here to negotiate land boundaries."

The panther jumped down from the cave and landed on two hands and two feet. He stood up in his humanoid form as tall as a giant. His hair and beard connected as one black mane dotted with gray and brown. His skin was as dark as his offspring's, if not darker. A long scar went from his forehead across his eyebrow and stopped at his jaw.

He nodded to his son who transformed and join his siblings. He stared at Kagome with slight hostility. After a long silence, he spoke in a deep voice that seemed to shake the ground they stood on. "There is nothing to negotiate. Our tribe has grown considerable in the last century. It is not a matter of what we _want_, but rather of what we _need_. Our territory will not sustain our grown population any longer."

Kagome held his gaze and considered her words carefully. "This is understandable, and the tiger clan is no doubt having the same issue. Regardless, the humans hold the territory both of you wishes to own. This does not settle well with the Lord of the Western Lands."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "And what would a human know of what settles with the Western Lands Lord?"

"He sent me personally to resolve this matter," she said glaring up at the demon.

"A human?" His mocking laugh rumbled the dirt and echoed through the forest. He regarded her with doubt in his eyes. "I believe not. Everyone knows of Lord Sesshomaru's distaste of humans, which is why I think he'd understand if the Tiger clan and Panther tribe take over their northern portion of this land."

"Then two demon races will fight. It will never end, regardless," Kagome growled.

Pachi shrugged. "It's survival of the fittest in this world. Whoever is the strongest of us three will conquer over the others, and that's the way it'll be."

"Survival of the fittest," Kagome echoed. She looked at him questioningly and said, "The fittest would learn how to adapt to their changing environment. If you have depleted your sources, find new ones. Extending your territory will only drain the land quicker."

Pachi glared at her. "Do you suggest that we eat grass and twigs? How will that make our young strong enough to fight off enemies?"

"If you were smart, you'd know to balance out what you eat in order to give nature time to replenish itself," Kagome stated.

A deep growl bubbled from his large chest. "Do not insult me human," he hissed.

Matching his hostile tone, she growled, "I say only what I believe to be the truth."

Finally fed up, Pachi lashed out at her. She quickly side stepped his claws, drew her sword and sent a counterattack to which he easily dodged. Immediately, the clearing was lined with demons in their humanoid or beast forms. They snarled, hissed, and cheered their leader on. Tenji and Seiga, back in their human forms, cheered the loudest while Bico silently stared at the match.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

The hanyou stared down into the ancient well's depths. Darkness and hopelessness stared back at him. Making up his mind, he jumped through as blue magic circled around his body. The dirt bottom met his feet and he looked up to see the ceiling of the well house. He couldn't back out now. Tentatively, he stepped jumped from the well and walked out the sliding door.

He hadn't been back to this place since that fateful day a year and a half ago when he discovered Kagome was no where to be found. Memories floated around in his head of all the times he'd come back to retrieve her after a break of the hectic life in the feudal era. She'd always take forever loading up her yellow backpack. Sometimes, he'd have to drag her back to his time when she'd put up a fight.

The house was quiet and empty when he walked in. He found himself going straight up the stairs and into Kagome's bedroom. Nothing had changed. Her mom had kept it exactly the way she left. Clothes were tossed about from her rushing to get her backpack filled. Her bed was unmade and school books for final exams were open on her desk.

Even after all this time, her scent lingered in every corner. He took a deep breath and then fell on top of her bed. He curled up into a ball and closed his eyes tightly. Maybe when he opened his eyes, she'd be there smiling, saying she was ready to leave. Maybe she'd be glaring, telling him to get his lazy ass out of her bed. Maybe she'd ask nicely where he'd dragged her shoes off to. Maybe she'd be _there_.

His amber eyes opened to see a young man standing over him. His eyes, which resembled Kagome's, were filled with sadness as he stared down at him.

The hanyou sat up so his legs dangled off the edge of her bed. He didn't look at the young man. He didn't want to see those eyes.

"Inuyasha," he said in a voice that was much deeper than he last remembered.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Where's the old man?"

"Mom's helping him up the stairs." He eyed the hanyou, a question burning in his eyes. After a long silence, he finally said, "Is she here?"

Inuyasha blinked at his clawed feet. He shook his head.

The boy sighed and sat on the edge next to him. "Everything's changed," he said. His voice held more maturity than a fourteen year old should have. "Mom's holding up, but only because I'm here to keep her up."

Inuyasha stayed silent. Guilt floated in his heart. "I've been looking since I found out." He paused and sighed. "She must really hate me, Souta."

He shook his head. "She doesn't hate you. If anything, she loved you. Believe me, I read her diary."

He was trying to cheer him up, but Inuyasha didn't notice. "If she did love me, she doesn't anymore."

Souta looked downcast. He was silent until he asked, "Do you at least know why she left?"

Slowly, his mind recollected what happened three days after the fight with Naraku. "She didn't say a word before she left… but I sure did." He sighed. "It's my fault she's gone. My words finally chased her away... for good."

Souta looked at him. "You'll find her," he said with a little boy's confidence.

Inuyasha looked at him and gave a little smile.

"Souta?" a voice called from somewhere in the house. "I need help with the groceries!"

Souta smiled. "You'd better get out of here. Grandpa hasn't changed a bit."

The hanyou smiled at the memories of all the useless marked papers thrown at him. He stood up and opened Kagome's window. "Bye Souta," he said as he looked back at him. "Next time you see me, Kagome will be by my side."

With that, he flew out the window. Souta stood from the bed with a smile and headed down the stairs to seek out his mother.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

Sesshomaru's cloud bounced along the wind currents as he headed towards his destination. This matter would be resolved quickly, as no one would dare argue with him. Those who did quickly lost their lives, and they served as warnings to others.

He wondered how his apprentice would deal with her end. She didn't have the influence he had. Part of him wanted to observe and see how she used her intelligence this time. But things had to be finished as quickly as possible. He already had several ideas for her training, and he was impatient to get them started.

Suddenly he smelled a familiar and unwanted scent. His cloud descended and he drew his sword. Several trees went down as the slick silver sliced through them, creating a clearing. A shadowy form fled from his attack into the open just as he landed gracefully.

Sword ready, he glared at the demon. Red eyes glared back. Her ebony hair was up in a short ponytail with feathers tucked into the ribbon. She wore a plum and lavender kimono and held her trusty fan in her right hand.

"My, my Sesshomaru," her silky voice sounded. "Still as quick as ever, I see."

"What do you want Kagura?" he frowned. "I have no time for this."

She opened and closed her fan. "Just a daily check up, my dear."

"Out of the way, wench," he growled.

She frowned mockingly. "Aw, don't be like that." She took a step closer, lust glittering in her eyes. Sesshomaru knew of her yearning for him, but refused to acknowledge it even in his own mind. "Actually, I was wondering if you know anything about the last jewel shard," she said with casual curiosity.

"Still doing that pig's dirty work, I see," Sesshomaru said with a glare.

"Please," she rolled her eyes, exasperated. "That's what he thinks. I want to make sure Naraku _doesn't_ find it. Once he has the whole jewel intact, he'll become a full-fledged demon, capable of destroying the world. What use would he have of me then? None, and so he'll kill me. I don't plan on dying any time soon," she said with narrowed eyes.

Kagura took another step closer and said smoothly, "So, do you know if it has shown up, or can I rest easy?"

The memory of Kagome's delicate hand summoning the precious shard from its shelter replayed over and over in his mind. "I wouldn't bother myself with that kind of information," he stated simply.

Kagura smiled mischievously at him. "You wouldn't lie to me, now would you Sesshomaru darling?"

He narrowed his eyes at the last word. "Do you want to die, wind witch?"

With a flick of her fan, heavily scented rose petals swirled around him with the wind. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes against the gust, trying to pinpoint Kagura's position. But the wind mingled her scent with the scent of the rose petals, and there were so many, his visual didn't help either. Suddenly, her face appeared, and her lips landed on his. In a flash, he swung his sword, dissipating the rose petal storm, but she was gone.

Fury boiled his blood as her sing-song voice sounded across the clearing. "I knew they'd be sweet," she smiled triumphantly, her finger trailing along her lips.

Sesshomaru's eyes began to bleed red. "You're dead, wench!" he stormed and sped after her. Her body traveled with the wind, so she easily dodged his raging attacks.

Infuriated, he swung where her next move would be. Kagura fearfully stared up at his looming sword, the wind around them immediately settling. But it never penetrated her pale skin. In fact, he was not looking at her, but off into the distance. A new scent hit his sensitive nose that seemed to drain him of every ounce of anger he had for the defenseless wind woman.

"Shit," he growled and took off through the woods, leaving Kagura dumbfounded, and slightly irritated.

He knew that scent. It was the smell of Kagome's blood.

**XxXxXx**

**xXx**

**XxXxXx**

**It's been over two months since I last updated. That means that over the whole summer break, I didn't write at all. I went crazy. Lol, I'm sooo sorry for the late update. Summer turned out to be just as hectic as the school year. I've straightened out most things, but my senior year of high school begins next week so I can't guarentee the next update time. I'll make sure it isn't another two and a half months though.**

**So, on another note, how was the chapter? Just to make sure y'all know, no, this isn't a Sesshomaru and Kagura pairing. I just realized she hadn't had a single appearance yet, so I gave her a little action. Not that I'm against the pairing... Not really for it either though... Never considered it, actually. Anyway, I know I was lazy with the details. I always am. I just like to get to the point. **

**Tell me if you guys think this is going too slow. I mean, it's the 8th chapter, and Sessy and Kagome still haven't had any really meaningful romantic scenes yet. I just don't want it to go too fast, especially since that definately doesn't go well with Sesshomaru's character, or Kagome's new one. I hope Kagome's new attitude doesn't turn anyone off either. She'll get in tune with her old self again once she starts hanging out with people again.**

**Anyway, I'm sure you all are tired of me rambling, so, until next time!**

**Hiko18**


	10. Chapter 9: Eyes Tell No Lies

**Previously:**

_Infuriated, he swung where her next move would be. Kagura fearfully stared up at his looming sword, the wind around them immediately settling. But it never penetrated her pale skin. In fact, he was not looking at her, but off into the distance. A new scent hit his sensitive nose that seemed to drain him of every ounce of anger he had for the defenseless wind woman._

"_Shit," he growled and took off through the woods, leaving Kagura dumbfounded, and slightly irritated._

_He knew that scent. It was the smell of Kagome's blood._

**Chapter Nine**

_Eyes Tell No Lies_

Kagome skid to a halt, holding herself up with her unsheathed sword. Crimson blood sprouted from a deep gash on her forehead. So much movement had reopened her wound from her duel with Sesshomaru, so fresh blood poured freely from it. Her hair had been released from its ribbon and fell around her like an ominous curtain. She wiped the blood from her eyes as she glared at her opponent whose claws dripped with scarlet. But he hadn't gone unscathed either. She had nearly sliced his whole left leg off. She'd used the same technique she'd used on Sesshomaru, and it fooled Pachi as well.

The Panther tribe leader stood on bending knee, using his right leg to keep the other off pressure. His great head was bent down as he panted heavily. The surrounding panthers, Tenji and Seiga included, had silenced and stared in awe. Kagome breathed just as heavily but stood up fully and swung her sword in his direction. It stopped not an inch from his mane.

"Fear me or respect me," she said clearly, "although I prefer the latter."

"Fear?" the demon questioned, despite his position in relation to hers.

"This fight has lasted some time, but I could have ended it before it started," she said.

Pachi scoffed and stared at her defiantly. Kagome summoned her miko powers to her unarmed hand. It glowed pink as onlookers widened their eyes in surprise, murmuring amongst each other. She tapped Pachi's shoulder and he yelped as it instantly burned his flesh, creating a hole the size of a baseball.

Pachi held his new wound and stared at her with new eyes. "So violent for a miko," he said almost jokingly.

Kagome gave him a smile. "I have no choice," she stated. She sheathed her sword and held her hand out to him. He looked at it hesitantly, and then took a hold as she helped him stand to his full height. He limped slightly before he got used to using mostly his right leg.

"State your name," his deep voice rang out.

"Kagome," the girl answered.

"Kagome, miko of the Western Lands, you may be human, but you have earned my deep respect, and thus have gained the approval of the entire Panther tribe." He paused before he reluctantly continued. "I don't like it, and neither will the rest of us, but we shall try to use your method of survival. Only on the condition, however, and that would be that the Tiger clan and the humans stay out of our territory. If they do that, we'll cease our efforts to expand."

Kagome smiled, although she still noticed a slight tension in the crowd of panthers. "I shall personally see to it that your condition is met."

Pachi plopped his large hand on top of her raven hair as if she was a child and gazed at her with respect deep in his eyes.

Suddenly, the two tensed, each sensing the same threat at the same time. Kagome grabbed Pachi's arm and yanked him towards the forest floor just as shiny metal clipped his dark mane. She drew her own sword and, using both hands, parried the next swing headed for Pachi's exposed back.

"Sesshomaru," she said calmly, catching the newcomer's attention. His eyes were dotted with red rage. The color swirled and deepened when he saw the blood still pouring from her exposed gash, staining her raven hair.

The powerful demon turned his attention back to the panther leader. He aimed his blow lower to the ground to avoid Kagome's suspended sword, but like lightning, she forced his to the ground with her own. Trying to keep up with the strength of an enraged demon forced heavy breathing. She had to use both hands to keep her sword steady with both swings, and she only barely managed to keep the daiyokai's sword from overpowering her own.

The demon whipped his head towards hers, glaring, although she was certain he wasn't angry with herself, but rather any and everyone else. Her hand left her sword and rested on the hilt of his on top of his hand. She held his gaze waiting for the bleeding red to dissipate completely.

"Kagome," he said softly, the anger receding instantly when he stared into her cocoa brown eyes.

It was the first time she'd ever heard him say her name.

"I'm fine Sesshomaru," she said with a reassuring smile. "Everything's been taken care of here."

By now, Pachi had backed out the range of Sesshomaru's sword and stared at the pair incredulously along with the rest of the Panther tribe. If any had any doubts in the miko before, they certainly didn't now.

Sesshomaru exhaled and sheathed his sword. His eyes scanned the tribe. Satisfied by the fearful look in their eyes, he began to walk away. Kagome followed, throwing one last smile back at Pachi as way of apologizing.

Master and apprentice walked in silence through the dense forest, each with their own thoughts. She wanted to be infuriated that Sesshomaru would try and save her. He was showing that he didn't believe she could handle anything herself.

She remembered when they'd come face to face so long ago, his sword to her throat. He had been glaring at her angrily, all because he'd smelled Rin's blood. As much as she tried to be mad, she couldn't help but feel surprise at his seeming concern for her. And the way his voice sounded when he said her name…

Kagome blushed and glanced at him. His back was to her, and all she could see was his swinging silver hair. Instead, she focused on the forest floor, making sure she didn't trip on the fallen leaves and twigs.

The girl saw the demon glance at her out of her peripheral. What could she say to him? Anything she thought of would damage his ego, and she'd rather avoid that if she could. He glanced at her again, making her self-conscious.

On the third glance, she finally decided to demand what he wanted, be he spoke first. Without turning his head, he growled, "Would you heal yourself already? The smell of your blood is… irritating."

She stared at him in confusion. "Heal?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sesshomaru stopped to look at her. Rolling his eyes, he growled, "Don't tell me you've never known you could heal."

Kagome blinked at him. "I've only ever used my miko powers for purifying demons."

Shaking his head, the demon explained. "A priestess's powers are pure holy light. Demons are killed because their very being is considered to be tainted with evil. In that sense, you could purify humans whose hearts have been lost to darkness as well. However, when a miko's powers touch a being of purity, the two connect and fuse together, thus, healing."

Kagome listened with wonder. Why hadn't he told her this before? Why hadn't she ever thought of it? It made perfect sense now. But it was hard to believe that the same power that could disintegrate a demon in an instant could also heal a person of their wounds.

Curious, the girl pressed her hand onto her gashed forehead, smearing blood onto her palm. Cautiously, she called upon her miko powers. She could almost feel the pink meshing together with her body. Once the pain in her head was gone, she removed her hand. There was not a drop of blood on her palm. She ran her finger along her head where the scratch had been. She felt nothing but her smooth skin. She repeated the process for the wound Sesshomaru had given her in their duel.

Smiling in excitement and satisfaction, she looked back up at her master. He turned and began to walk away. "You have much to learn, miko," he said.

Despite the fact that he wasn't using her name again, she grinned with enthusiasm and replied, "I know."

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

In plain simple English, it was embarrassing. He'd rushed to the scene, ready to kill the whole tribe if need be, only to find that everything was perfectly under control. Under _her_ control, no less! He had doubted his apprentice and because of it, he'd made a scene where one wasn't needed.

Why the hell did the smell of her blood cause him to go into such a panic? Truly, a "panic" was the only way to describe his behavior. He'd only done that with little Rin in the past. But even that was only after the girl had been with him for quite some time. The miko had only become a permanent fixture in his party two days ago!

The girl's name… He hardly voiced it in his own mind, let alone out loud! Her accursed mocha eyes must have hypnotized him into saying it. Yes, that had to be it, since those eyes seemed to even settle the beast inside him begging to be released.

He finally had to get her to heal herself before he broke out into another panic. Despite the fact that she was fine and traveling by his side, he found himself having to resist the urge to go back to the tribe and pound Pachi into the ground himself. All because of the smell of her blood.

The girl relayed what happened while she was in the Panther tribe's company, consciously leaving out the part when he appeared.

The demon told himself he didn't care for her. Nope, there wasn't the slightest concern. Sure, he cared for Rin, but that was because she was a child, and in her innocence, she didn't deserve harm. This woman could fend for herself, so he had no reason to be concerned.

As the dense forest gave way to a hilly meadow, he reformed his cloud. With the miko by his side, he set off in the direction of the human settlement. He'd drop her off there while he dealt with the Tigers.

The demon sighed to himself. There was no use denying it. In those moments, yes, he had been concerned for his apprentice's safety.

Perhaps this was how his half-brother felt. The daiyokai had always found himself almost disgusted by how the hanyou would rush to the lady's aid, whether she needed it or not. But that was exactly what he'd just done. It was even worse in his case, however, because he knew fully well that she could handle herself. It wasn't even that he didn't believe in her own abilities. His instincts just took full control the instant he smelled her blood.

Suddenly angry with himself, the demon shut his emotions away. He'd always viewed them as a sign of weakness, a weakness that took focus off the issue at hand. That was how people got killed in battle. The Lord of the Western Lands had no time for weakness, and refused to ever show it again.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

The sun's rays warming her face woke her up from her dreamless slumber. Her raven hair fell around her, creating something like a blanket against the fall breeze. The girl stretched and yawned like a cat as the sun reenergized her limbs. Feeling renewed, she grabbed the weapons she'd fitted into the highest branches, and jumped from the tree onto the soft meadow grass.

The human town was not far off. She'd already visited the day before, although she had been wary dealing with humans again. She'd applied her new found healing abilities to the young men who had been wounded from previous Panther tribe and Tiger clan attacks. Her miko powers instantly gave her respect around the small place and they had offered her food and a place to sleep. Since she hadn't eaten all day, she had accepted the food. As she and the town chief ate, she'd assured him that neither demon species should attack again as long as everyone kept to their territory. Elated, the chief had eagerly agreed. She had kindly turned down the hut reserved for her, preferring to sleep under the stars.

Kagome peered into the rising sun, looking around the meadow. What would she do until Sesshomaru came? Assuming he'd already finished his business with the Tiger clan and that he had no need of sleep, he should be here by now. She had no idea where she was in relation to his castle, so she couldn't start walking.

Instead, the girl did a morning run and hunted for food. After she dined on roasted rabbit and fresh berries, she began to practice her swordsmanship.

Boredom slowly began to overwhelm her. She almost wished a stray demon would come her way, just to give her something to do. But with the Panthers and Tigers so territorial, it was highly unlikely many strays found their way this far north.

Where the hell was that damn demon? Maybe he was licking his wounds after the embarrassment from the day before. It was definitely flattering that the demon lord willingly tried to protect her. But he no doubt hated himself for reacting the way he had, especially since she had been perfectly fine.

The girl sighed, her sword lazily grazing the ground as she paced in circles. What could she do to kill time?

Suddenly, she sparked with excitement as she felt the presence of a demon nearby. She instantly thought of Sesshomaru, but he would be moving much faster. Curious, she focused her gaze on the forest until a panther stepped from the shadows. It moved like a silky carpet towards her, but she knew it wasn't going to harm her after their leader's words the day before.

As it neared, the rising sun's rays lit up its light brown spots. The beast stood on its hind legs as it transformed into the shape of a human. Bico's face appeared smiling at her.

With a slight bow, he purred, "Good morning priestess Kagome."

She smiled at the formality. Respect was a wonderful thing. "Morning," she said with a slight tilt of her head.

"The tribe is still buzzing after yesterday's events," Bico said. "You left quite an impression."

"It was mostly Lord Sesshomaru," she replied modestly.

"Yes, he seemed to cause a commotion as well." Bico began fishing around in his fur pockets until he pulled out a necklace. It was made with several simple black threads with a mica tooth hanging from it. It was skillfully carved and polished with a length no more than two inches long. Handing it over, he said, "A gift of respect and recognition. Father thought to give it to you only after you left. Tenji and Seiga send their apologizes as well."

Kagome received the necklace, peering at the craftsmanship. With a wide smile, she said, "I greatly appreciate it."

The two held a steady gaze for a few moments before Bico's smile began to disappear. "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question priestess?" he asked suddenly.

Slightly baffled, she replied, "What is it?"

"I could see it the whole time," he said. "In the forest, it was there despite your blazing determination. Even now, past the excitement of receiving this gift, and beyond your anxiety to get the day started, I can see so much more in your eyes."

Instantly, an image of a silver haired hanyou appeared in her mind's eye. Blinking the image away, she asked quietly, "Really?"

Bico's emerald eyes pierced her own. "It is the hardships of love that fuel the actions of your present life, is it not?"

The salty tears that clouded her vision surprised her with their sudden appearance. But to have her heart's battle recognized and pointed out by an almost complete stranger shook Kagome's very soul.

She still had so much to tell the hanyou; how she used to love him, how Kikyou's very name used to send her to an emotional black hole, how she would go home and cry to every inhumane thing he shouted at her, how much his words had scarred her heart, how much the verbal abuse had changed her life to this day…

No matter what she did, the ghosts of her past always seemed to prevail.

"How do you know that?" she asked shakily, trying to wipe away the tears.

"Panthers are creatures of the shadows simply because our pelts blend in so well. Even with our advanced night vision, it is hard to read our body language sometimes. So instead, we learn to read our eyes for communication since they are almost always illuminated." Bico smiled slightly. "When you've lived as long as I have, you learn to see _everything_ through a person's eyes."

Bico grinned and leaned in as if he was telling a secret. "Even the Lord Sesshomaru has quite a lot shining in his eyes past the defensive barrier he has created for himself."

She finally smiled. "The Ice Prince?" she asked with mock sarcasm.

Bico chuckled. "Yes, the great demon has chosen isolation as his form of defense against his unwanted memories. Despite his extreme intelligence, even he doesn't know how to deal with emotions and feelings. Just like most of us, he hides from the 'unknown,' viewing it as a weakness simply because he does not understand it. And a demon of his rank makes sure no one can see his weakness. That's why he appears to have such a cold heart." Bico winked at her. "But his eyes tell no lies."

Kagome smiled.

"I bring it up priestess," Bico continued, "because I see that instead of trying to defend against your memories, you seem to be taking an offensive stand. I don't know the details, but I'd like to encourage you to stay on the offense. It will make you mentally stronger, and that is the key to physical strength."

Kagome nodded. He certainly was knowledgeable, and his advice gave her even more encouragement to continue on her journey. "Thank you Bico," she said warmly, as if she were speaking to an older brother.

He smiled. "Enjoy the gift," he said as he turned back toward the forest. He entered his territory in his sleek panther form.

Kagome stared into the distance. Although he had certainly shown less hostility than the other panthers she'd met, she never would have expected Bico to be so friendly. In their single conversation, she felt closer to him than she did to anyone else right now. Then again, there weren't many people in her life in the present day. Those who were in her life were too proud to show emotion, or too innocent to clearly know the meaning.

As she awaited Sesshomaru's return, she didn't find herself wallowing in boredom. Instead, she thought of Bico's words and how the eyes really could tell so much about a person.

After some time, Sesshomaru's silhouette showed in the distance. Kagome sat up from her post next to the tree trunk and walked towards him. Their eyes connected for a moment before they started off towards his castle.

For now, she couldn't see any of the secrets the demon lord's eyes held. But she had plenty of time to wait for the day that she could see past his barrier.

**XxXxXxX**

**xXx**

**XxXxXxX**

**So not much action in this chapter, mostly just talking and explaining. Not too crazy about it myself cuz it seems a little far out that Bico would have that type of convo with her. But it's an important chapter, so I guess it's fine. And to make up for it, the next chapter will definitely have some high points in it.**

**Bet y'all are surprised I updated so quickly, Lol. Actually, I have plenty of stuff I should be doing, but I was more interested in continuing on with the story. I've already started the next chapter, but unless I finish it before Monday (first day of school), I probably won't be updating as soon as I did this time. However, I have a few ideas now so the next chapter or two shouldn't be slowed by writer's block. **

**Anyway, I just wanted to thank you all for sticking with me so far. Your reviews keep me writing. Till next time!**

**Hiko**


	11. Chapter 10: So It Begins

**Previously:**

_After some time, Sesshomaru's silhouette showed in the distance. Kagome sat up from her post next to the tree trunk and walked towards him. Their eyes connected for a moment before they started off towards his castle._

_For now, she couldn't see any of the secrets the demon lord's eyes held. But she had plenty of time to wait for the day that she could see past his barrier._

**Chapter Ten**

_So It Begins_

Kagome was awakened by her own excitement. Today was the day. She would officially start her training today. She kicked off the soft sheets and made her way to the large window. Only now did she realize that one of the panes was a door leading to the balcony outside. She stepped into the cold morning air.

The girl stared at the horizon, waiting for the sun to appear. Just as beams of golden light began to peek over the treetops, there was a tap on the glass. Kagome turned to see Tami smiling with clothing in her hands.

"Good to see you awake, Milady," she said. "Lord Sesshomaru requested you go to the training grounds immediately after you change and have breakfast."

Excitement bubbled in her eyes. She thanked the servant as she grabbed the clothes and went straight towards the bathroom. Inspecting the clothes, she noticed they were much like Sango's demon slayer outfit. It had armor pieces in select areas like the shoulder, forearms, chest, thighs, and shins but was close fitting for easier mobility.

Its weight was something she wasn't used to, but she ignored it and looked for her weapons in the cozy living room outside the bathroom. After a moment, Tami reappeared and informed her that they were in the training grounds already after being sharpened and polished.

Kagome nodded and headed down the stairs. She stopped by the dining room and picked up a fresh orange. After peeling it, she headed to the North Wing. Its sweet juice dripped from her mouth as she opened the large doors. Sesshomaru was at the other end staring at the sky. The girl wiped her hands on what clothing was left uncovered from metal armor plates and made her way over to him.

She looked into the sky, wondering what he was staring at. Finally, he faced her. "Let's begin." She grinned in anticipation. "Your senses have improved since you been in the wild on your own," he started as he walked towards a weapon rack. "However, they could be much better."

He grabbed a bow and quiver, which she recognized as her own. Handing them over, she equipped them both as he circled around her. She tensed as a black cloth was suddenly placed over her eyes but relaxed when she realized Sesshomaru was tying it behind her head.

"Shoot an arrow wherever you sense me," his voice sounded behind her. Then he was gone.

Adrenaline sparked through her limbs as she took on this new challenge. She was as still as a statue, hardly even breathing. There wasn't a single sound for several moments as she listened carefully. Suddenly, a twig snapped, and she immediately shot an arrow. She heard it hit something soft, probably one of the straw dummies. Leaves rustled behind her, and she shot again.

It was silent for a while. The girl waited patiently keeping perfectly still. At least an hour passed. She almost wondered if he'd down right left her, but certain it was another of his tests, she stayed put.

"Pitiful," his voice whispered. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized it was right next to her. She swung her bow and shot, but she knew he would've been on the other side of the field by then.

The whispered word rang out in her mind like a gong. It reminded her of past memories and a past life. Determination flared and she strained to hear everything.

The girl shot with pinpoint accuracy where she heard a ruffle. She didn't hear it hit anything, however. Lifting the blindfold, she saw Sesshomaru standing before her holding her arrow in between two fingers right by his head. Satisfaction sparkled in her eyes until he spoke.

"You would be dead right now had I been a real enemy," he growled. "I was standing right next to you for nearly an hour." Kagome narrowed her eyes at his coldness but listened nonetheless. Snapping the arrow in half, he said, "Your ears are not the only useful tools to you. Find my aura."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

He narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "You must have realized you could sense a demon's presence. You're sensing their aura. Humans have one as well, but it isn't as strong, so it's harder to detect. By a being's aura, you can tell their power level as well as their location. Being a miko, the ability is a bit easier for you."

She nodded and replaced the blindfold over her eyes. "I'm ready," she said confidently.

Kagome closed her eyes behind the cloth, keeping perfectly still. She'd always noticed auras at a distance, but once they were in close proximity, she unintentionally ignored them. Sesshomaru would have the strongest of all since his rank was so superior to the rest of them. Picking out his aura among the several demon servants in the house as well as her own was more difficult than she thought.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

The half-demon's eyes pierced hers, searching for any sign of deception.

"So you know nothing?" he finally asked.

"Nothing," she snapped. She knew her attitude never pleased him, but he couldn't deny that other than Kanna, she was his most useful detachment. That was why he always chose her to do his dirty work. All she was in his pathetic life was a tool. Once he was done with his stupid scheme, he'd kill her and it'd be over.

Her owner turned and glared out the window, occupied with his own thoughts.

She snapped her fan open and closed impatiently. "Forgive me, but would it not be easier to just look for it yourself?"

His eyes darted towards her. They held so much hostility that she flinched. "Of course I'll get it once it is found, but I have no reason to waste time in looking for it myself. Although at this rate, I'll have to since none of you pathetic demons are of any help."

"It's not like you're even too busy to do it yourself," she mumbled. A sudden sharp pain twisted in her chest. She cried out and collapsed to the floor instantly. She looked up to see him squeezing the organ that chained her to him.

"Speak out of place once more," the half-demon dared. She grit her teeth and glared at him as she tried to recover. "Leave," he commanded.

She stood still clutching the clothing around her chest as if this would make it feel less painful. "Yes Master," she growled in reply as she stepped through the sliding door.

The wind witch went straight outside the building, hoping for some fresh air, but the damnable demon's miasma prevented any sort of rejuvenation. Impatient, she cast her feather and jumped on it, lifting high into the air. Once out of the purple cloud, she took a deep breath. A breeze shifted her hair and kimono and ruffled the white feathers.

Her eyes scanned the beautiful landscape. She was tired of all this. She wanted to be free like the wind. But she had no way of becoming what she craved most. Her only hope was her enemies.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

Her eyes fluttered open lazily from her position against the wall. After a yawn, she looked at the mat where she expected to see the monk, her only companion for now since Inuyasha had taken off again with Shippo and Kirara in tow. Panic flared in her mind as she saw that it was empty. She must have dozed off while watching over him. Brown hair trailing, she stood up and grabbed her boomerang that was leaning against the wall next to the door.

She stepped from the bamboo curtain with her eyes scanning the small village clearing. Thick and moist fog limited her visibility greatly. Nonetheless, the demon slayer explored the area in search of her friend. There were only a couple other villagers awake at this hour.

She made her way to the outskirts and scanned the hilly landscape. She found what she was looking for sitting against the hillside staring into the thick white blanket. Breathing a sigh of relief and relaxing her grip on her weapon, she made her way over to him.

She placed her boomerang next to her and sat a few inches from him before saying, "You shouldn't be up and about with that poison still in your bloodstream, Miroku."

He was silent. His serious and distant expression made uneasiness creep into her body. She cleared her throat and asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

She was met with silence again. On another day her suspicions would have made her glance at his hands to make sure they weren't anywhere close to her behind. But her gaze stayed focused on his eyes. They were staring into a distance she couldn't see.

Just before she was about to break the silence again, he finally spoke. "Sango."

For some reason, her heart jumped at the sound of her name from his lips.

"We've been together for nearly four years," he said softly still staring at the same distant spot. "There have been plenty of good and bad memories." He paused before continuing. "Most of those good memories were because of you."

Sango's cheeks heated and her eyes widened a bit. Where was he going with this?

There was a pause. Without looking at her, he said, "You know I love you right?"

She coughed slightly before stuttering, "I, um, I-I thought…" She trailed off, thinking of all the times he'd groped her behind, all the pet names he'd adopted for her, and all the goofy looks he's sent her way. But he did that with every woman he met. She figured she was treated no differently than those he'd known for five minutes.

"You were always different. And I knew that from the first day I met you. That's why I never asked you to bear my children." Sango's eyes widened as realization sunk in. "Anyway," Miroku continued, "I just thought you should know. Just in case something happens."

She instantly thought of the poison that was still coursing through his body. Was it that bad? But he was holding his Wind Tunnel hand as he said it. She grew silent as she studied his saddened face.

His eyes turned to focus on the fog. "I don't know what it is, but something tells me that finding Kagome will lead to the end of this whole Naraku ordeal. But if we don't find her…" He trailed off, doubt and sadness filling his eyes. He cleared his throat and said, "Well, I just wanted you to know."

It was silent for a long moment.

"I love you too," she finally said, unable to look at him as she said this, her cheeks blazing. He looked over at her. Even though his face was out of her vision, she knew he was smiling.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

His eyes narrowed as he scanned the foliage around him for any sort of movement. He had been charged with a mission and he'd die before he failed. He sniffed at the crisp morning air. A grin formed across his face as he detected his target. He would finally receive approval today.

His eyes soon found the moving shape. It walked through the forest carelessly. He quietly sneaked closer as he prepared to attack. It'd soon be all over.

"Fox Fire!" the demon shouted at the top of his lungs as blue flames burst from his palm. His prey, an innocent rabbit, now alert, jumped as flames singed its white fur. It darted through the surrounding bushes and disappeared.

"So close," the little fox said as he snapped his fingers in frustration.

"How the hell do you expect to kill anything if you're shouting all the god damn time?" a familiar voice scolded from the bushes. The red-kimonoed hanyou stepped from the foliage, shaking his head. Kirara meowed from his shoulder, hungrily eyeing the rabbit dangling from his claws.

"Inuyasha! You said you weren't gonna help!" Shippo whined. "That was supposed to be my kill…" He kicked at the dirt with his head down in disappointment.

The half demon shrugged. "What does it matter as long as we have something to eat?"

"You won't ever let me prove myself," Shippo mumbled.

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha began to walk through the forest. "It was getting late, and I was hungry a long time ago. You can get the next one."

"You said that last time," the kitsune grumbled.

Ignoring the comment, Inuyasha continued to the edge of the forest. He'd had time to gather wood and make a camp long ago. The two reached the camp fire just as the sun disappeared behind the hills.

Inuyasha studied the dusky sunset as the rabbit roasted. Her face flashed through his mind as he remembered the two of them staring at the same sky nearly two years before. He blinked the image away and turned the rabbit to cook on the other side. His eyes settled on Shippo and Kirara. Shippo was practicing his fox fire on the cat demon.

Lately, Shippo had been practicing his skills a lot more than playing around. It only made sense though. At this age, if he were in his clan, he would be on his way to becoming a young man, one who could fight as a warrior to protect others. Inuyasha noticed more and more on the days he took Shippo with him how much he was changing. The tiny child demon that joined the group nearly four years ago was now more than just a boy to pick on. The reason Inuyasha took him on his trips was so Shippo could learn from him more easily and become the warrior he aspired to be.

The fox demon also reminded him so much of her. She protected him like he was her own kit. Even through his change, Inuyasha could still see the innocent sparkle in his eyes that could get her to sympathize with anything. By now, he could honestly say he missed her subduing "sits."

Absently, he called the two over and they ate. Memories ran through his mind as they often did. He let the mental movie play as Shippo looked at him thoughtfully. He often saw that lost look in his eyes. And he knew he was always thinking about Kagome during those times. Not wanting to interrupt, Shippo looked at Kirara and nodded toward the field. He wanted to practice his melee attacks now.

Some time after the two left, Inuyasha finally stood up. He let the fire burn but wandered to a tree, jumped in its branches, and made himself comfortable. The stars were sparkling in the sky by now.

A breeze ruffled his silver hair. His nose picked up a familiar and unwanted scent. His body tensed, but he made no effort to get up.

"My, if it isn't the half demon Inuyasha," her voice carried down from above him. He looked up and saw her white feather through the branches until it shrank as she stepped on the grassy hilltop. She flashed him a grin.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Let me make it easier on you. I don't know where the jewel shard is Kagura, so you can leave."

Kagura frowned playfully. "Aw, don't be like that. I simply came to make a friendly visit."

The hanyou glanced at her doubtfully. "Really."

Kagura nodded. "It does get quite boring running the same old wild goose chase. I have to find something to entertain me every once in a while."

"Find your entertainment somewhere else," Inuyasha growled.

Kagura grinned mischievously. "Oh, but I'm sure there's plenty here." She furrowed her brow and mentioned, "At least I hope so. Your brother certainly won't have fun with me ever again."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "And why would I care about him?" Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen his half brother in quite some time. Not that he was complaining.

Kagura smirked. "Oh, I just thought you mind find it interesting that I smelled a _very_ familiar scent on him when I got close."

Curiosity flashed through Inuyasha's eyes. Kagura waved her fan as she continued to grin at him. Finally he had to ask. "Who's scent?"

The wind demon suddenly took flight. "I'm sure you'd love to know," she called out mockingly as she disappeared past the forest and hills. This would give her plenty of entertainment for the time being.

Inuyasha sat rigidly on the branch, his mind swirling. What did this mean? Who could Kagura have been talking about? Was it… _her_?

**XxXxXxX**

**xXx**

**XxXxXxX**

**Hello everyone! Yes, I am alive and well. I'm SO sorry for the super late update. Senior year responsibilities hit me like a wall, and it's been pretty tough the last couple months. The love life has been kinda hectic as well, and we all know that can pretty much eff up anyone's world.**

**Anyway, what'd ya think about the chapter? I think it's a little shorter than normal, but I figured that was a good place to end it. Not to mention an update was long overdue. I'm not really sure how good it turned out though... I kinda noticed that there's not much humor in it. That almost bothers me since my last fanfic was purely based on humor. But I knew I wanted to focus mostly on action this time around, so I guess it's fine.**

**Anyway, so I guess the next chapter will have more of Kagome's training in it. There will probably be a time skip... I'm a little too lazy to go through explaining her whole training process. I kinda did that in this chapter. I'll just have key scenes here and there next chappie. There may be some Sesshomaru/Kagome time too. After ten chapters, it's about time they got closer. I gave Inuyasha a little something to work with too, so he'll have a scene or two too. **

**All this may or may not be spoiling the next chapter, but I'm saying all this so you guys won't feel too starved for the next chapter. I definitely can't promise when the next one will be finished, especially with everything else going on in my life. I'll definitely try to work on it as much as I can though. And on that note, I'll leave y'all alone now. Until next time!**

**Hiko**


	12. Chapter 11: Lust or Love

**Previously:**

_The wind demon suddenly took flight. "I'm sure you'd love to know," she called out mockingly as she disappeared past the forest and hills. This would give her plenty of entertainment for the time being._

_Inuyasha sat rigidly on the branch, his mind swirling. What did this mean? Who could Kagura have been talking about? Was it… _her_?_

**Chapter Eleven**

_Lust or Love_

Sesshomaru studied her body from the seeming safety of the surrounding forest. Her sword hung tensely by her side as she searched for him, the black blindfold she'd become accustomed to in place. In a matter of seconds she swung at the trees that shaded him from her view. He easily moved until he was behind her. She repeated the process, picking his presence out in seconds.

He grinned as his apprentice continued to display her skills. He'd forced her to rely on every sense but sight for the past eight weeks. She struggled at first, disliking the fear that came with the lack of sight. After the first week, however, she got used to it, relying on touch, smell, hearing, and instinct to guide her though training as well as her daily life in his castle. Her swordsmanship was good, although not without faults. He'd been teaching her the flaws in her stance, making sure she knew when she was vulnerable to attack and when she wasn't. Her improvement over the two months impressed him, although he expected no less from this young woman who held so much potential.

The demon gazed down at her from the treetops, noticing her careful breathing and the stillness of her body. Her head turned up in his direction. She couldn't see him, but he was confident she knew exactly where he was. Sesshomaru felt as if she were piercing him with her eyes through the black cloth covering them.

She'd grown quiet since it had first started, not necessarily out of choice, but because she was forced to rely on her hearing more which was interrupted by her own talking. He'd begun to wonder what her voice sounded like again.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as her singing voice wafted through his mind as a memory. The first time he'd heard it, it was accompanied by the smell of her tears. He'd almost forgotten his reason for being there. He had been drawn closer with the desire to eliminate the salty tears, feeling they didn't belong in the presence of her sweet aura.

The second time he'd heard her voice, he couldn't help but look to see if it was really her that was producing such a sound. Her graceful swimming coupled with her soothing voice captivated his mind. Although she was considerably thin, water glistened on the milky complexion of every curve on her lean body. Her ebony hair had flowed beyond the border of her back, curling slightly at the ends. He'd had to look away, the beast inside him getting agitated. Never before had he allowed himself to realize how beautiful she was.

Coming back to the present, the demon shook the images from his mind and calmed his beast, cursing himself for daydreaming, and about a mortal no less. His eyes stared back at her position below, only to see that she was no longer there. His body instantly tensed with a spike of adrenaline as he tried to pick out her presence.

"You seem distracted, Master," her voice sounded not two yards away balancing on a thin branch.

He turned around to face her, angry that she was right. He'd allowed her to sneak up on him. That was exactly why distractions in battle could be deadly.

"It would seem so," he said calmly, keeping his frustration out of his voice. She had a soft smile playing on her lips as her hair swirled in the breeze. Her sword was already sheathed, which made sense since normally, when he didn't make an effort to challenge her, she assumed it meant that training was over. It was odd that she assumed he was distracted this time though…

As if she read his thoughts, she said, "I've gotten better at analyzing a person's aura. I can get a good idea of a person's mood now. Like just now, your aura was awfully relaxed for the situation at hand."

"Do not attempt to analyze me, woman," he growled, despite the fact that she was right.

"Now it's bristling, like you're agitated," Kagome grinned, ignoring the hostility in his tone. "It would seem like I analyzed correctly."

Sesshomaru growled. "Skilled demons can learn to control their auras, so they could just be leading you into a trap," he said as he forced his aura to relax.

"Maybe so," she replied with a shrug. She jumped from the trees and landed perfectly despite the height and the extra weight of her armor and weapons. She headed off towards the castle, knowing the direction despite her lack of sight.

The demon stared after her, observing her hair swing back and forth. He sighed wearily. He was almost making this easy on her. He'd have to change that.

**XxXxXxX**

**xXx**

**XxXxXxX**

Kagome's breathing was heavy and labored as she climbed up the stairs to her tower after her morning run. Why the hell did her room have to be at the top of the tower? Normally, she'd be bathed and eating breakfast right now. However, Sesshomaru had decided to make her training even harder. She now had to wear black weights on every part of her body, including her torso, arms, and legs. The material was like spandex, wrapped around what she believed to be sand. Her body now had to get used to about sixty pounds of extra weight, not including her armor or weapons. She wasn't allowed to ever take them off, just like her blindfold. The demon had already taken her sight; now he was taking her speed and grace.

Still, she refused to complain. She could see the benefit in it all, and instead, focused her efforts even more.

After finishing her daily routine, the girl made her way to the training grounds. Sesshomaru often took her outside the castle walls like he did the day before, but they always met in the North Wing. She couldn't sense his presence anywhere, so she made her way towards the weapon rack by touch and memory to get her bow and arrows.

As she stood in the center, she aimed her bow at the straw dummy. Despite her lack of eye sight, she could tell clearly where it was. It didn't have an aura like living things did, but she'd learned not to rely only on that to determine an object's position. The ambient noises of birds' songs and the morning breeze created a hazy picture in her mind's eye. She'd already calculated by touch the angle and speed she'd need to conquer the wind.

Her arrow soared, piercing its target in the head. The sound made her mind's picture clearer for a moment. After a few more shots, Kagome lowered her bow and returned it to the rack as she felt Sesshomaru's presence come closer. She turned towards the training grounds doors just as he stepped inside. She could tell where he stood because the stronger his aura got, the closer to his body it was. She only had her memory to imagine what he looked like though. Her mind's sight didn't include those kinds of details.

As he made his way towards her, he drew his sword. The cling of its metal against its sheath created a clearer image for her again. Realizing he intended for a duel, Kagome drew her own sword. Even she could feel her aura get uneasy. They had never really fought while she had the blindfold on. He had always hid in the shadows, just testing her senses. He'd never drawn his own sword though. Despite her heightened senses, she was unsure if they were enough to detect the swift and powerful strikes of a daiyokai. Not to mention her newly acquired weights. Still, the surprise of the test gave her sparks of adrenaline.

Relying only on instincts and sound, Kagome parried her master's attacks. Slowly, her confidence built as it got easier to predict her target's next move. Knowing it was Sesshomaru she was fighting, however, she remained wary with every move.

The girl rolled out of the path of his sword and swung at him. She felt the tip of her sword connect with something soft, probably clothing. Immediately after, she turned the blade perpendicular to the ground and to her side to defend against his next swing. She back flipped away, wincing mentally as she remembered the weights that slowed her down. A line of pain shot through her as blood appeared on her thigh, right above the weight on her calf. It was just a small price for her mistake.

Cursing under her breath, Kagome focused on Sesshomaru's aura again. Realizing he was behind her, she somersaulted away and brought her sword around. The harsh sound of metal clanging filled her ears, making her mind's sight blank for a moment. Forced to rely on instincts, she jumped as his sword sliced towards her vulnerable legs. She was weighted down, but managed to clear the blow, swinging at him at the same time. He was jumped away, giving her enough time to heal the irritating pain in her leg that almost made the leap impossible.

Irritated that he'd given her the opportunity, he charged at her at full speed. Instead of jumping, knowing she wouldn't clear the blade in time, the girl ducked down so low, she was practically laying on the floor. As his sword cut through the air above her head, hers sliced through the flesh of his calf. He skid to a stop as she stood in a defensive stance facing him.

"Enough," he said in his deep voice. She'd drawn blood, and as he had with their very first duel, allowed her to pass the test. Her body relaxed as blood dripped from her blade. His wound was slightly deeper than he'd wanted to allow.

Kagome heard him walk towards her. Despite that he sheathed his sword as he did so, she felt her body tense up. Her heart beat a thousand times a minute as she wondered what he was doing. His aura easily pushed hers back as he stood inches from her.

Suddenly, the blindfold was gone. It was suddenly too bright to see as her eyes attempted to adjust to the morning sun. Reflexes told her hand to shield her eyes until she could see again. She looked up at Sesshomaru, the first time she'd seen his face in two long months. His orbs were like balls of flame in the intense sunlight. She couldn't help but stare in awe.

"Your senses had no choice but to improved from living two years on your own in the wild," her master said. "These last two months I have tuned them so they are as sensitive as a demon's. Your archery and swordsmanship were excellent before, but are even better now because of it."

Kagome grinned at her accomplishments. She imagined that that was next to impossible for a normal human being. Being a miko had benefits beyond purifying powers apparently.

The demon took a few steps away, his back facing her. "You haven't reached your limits yet, however," he said. Excitement bubbled through her body as she realized that she could get even stronger. "You are a miko, and yet, you hardly ever use your ability to purify. You have not even begun to tap into that hidden potential."

Kagome frowned. "But you're a demon. How can you help me strengthen my miko powers if I could kill you with them?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Purification is deadly to any demon, but at my rank, I can handle it." He paused as he looked into the clear blue sky. "Combining your miko powers with the skills you already have could have deadly results."

Kagome grinned, anticipating the next couple months of training. She called on her miko energy, causing her hand to glow a brilliant pink.

Sesshomaru stared at her palm for a moment before he spoke. "Priestesses summon their powers from within and channel it through some type of conductor. So far, your conductors have been your palm, like you're doing now, your fingertips, and the point of an arrow. You are by no means limited to only those, however." The girl raised her eyebrow in curiosity. "Draw your sword," he instructed.

Kagome obeyed, and taking his hint, attempted to channel her miko powers through the blade. Pink energy swirled up the length of the blade and collected at the tip into a round ball. She curiously pointed the blade at a tree and released the energy. A trail of pink shot out and dissipated against the tree's bark. Her eyes wide in wonder, she repeated the process, but this time let the energy swirl around the blade until the entire length of it was engulfed in the pink flames. She stared at it for a moment before she called the energy back within, returning the sword back to its original state.

Sesshomaru watched her play with her newly found ability. The sword lit up again, but this time, it was much more intense. He took a step back involuntarily. The energy erratically sparked in the surrounding air. The demon's eyes left the weapon and traveled to hers. Alarm spread through his body like a forest fire as he saw her orbs glow white. He immediately found cover behind a tree just as daggers of pink energy shot from the sword in every direction. One grazed his shoulder and another cut through his pants. The smell of his burning flesh filled his nostrils as the energy ate away at his shoulder. Using his aura, he suppressed and neutralized the purity.

The demon stepped from the cover of the tree to look at her. She was leaning on her sword for support, breathing heavily. He appeared by her side in an instant, helping her balance herself.

"Wow," she breathed. Her eyes, now their regular cocoa color, held wonder and excitement but intense exhaustion.

"You'll have to strengthen your powers before you can use an ability like that with ease," he said softly as her hand grabbed his arm for support. "Your miko powers and physical strength are connected. When one is weak, the other is also weakened. When one is strong, the other can build off that strength."

He was secretly amazed at her display just now. He'd had suspicions that what she'd done was possible. But he never would have guessed that she could do it, at least not so soon after she'd practically neglected her miko powers.

Hearing her continued labored breathing, he said, "Just like you can overexert yourself physically, you can use too much of your power at a time. That's why you're exhausted now." She only nodded her understanding.

Sesshomaru stood by her side as she continued to grip his arm for support. After a few moments, her hand lost its tenseness. He hadn't realized he had been staring at her until she looked up at him from behind a curtain of ebony hair. His claws itched with the desire to push her hair away from her soft eyes, which he instantly lost himself in. Her sweet smell dulled all his senses as he fought to keep his inner beast at bay. She smiled, drawing his attention. Her pink lips looked as soft as rose petals. He involuntarily smiled back at her. A spike in her scent nearly sent him over the edge as he recognized it as virgin arousal.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and took a step back. "I think that's enough for today. You should recover your strength before we train again." His words seemed rushed.

"Yeah," Kagome said distractedly.

She watched Sesshomaru all the way to the training ground doors. She sighed, her heart still racing. As much as she hated to admit it, she'd really wanted the Ice Prince to kiss her just then. She waited until she was sure she was steady enough to walk to make her way towards her room.

She'd come to rely on and trust Sesshomaru as her master over the past two months. Their conversations never went past the casual greeting or those during training, but she felt more comfortable with him than she ever had with Inuyasha. She'd always been on edge around him, fearing her next step would be seen as a mistake and that would send him into a turret of hurtful words. Although she hated showing weakness to anyone, she was confident Sesshomaru would guide and train her through it rather than degrade and belittle her. She could be herself, flaws and all, around him.

His words got harsh sometimes, and he hadn't lost his chilly attitude towards the outside world, wearing his mask of indifference as often as before. However, any words he said were to encourage correction of a flaw, never to just instigate an argument. His deep voice was no longer monotone to her ears. She could pick up emotions she never would have guessed the Ice Prince could have. He'd smiled at her. She hadn't even known his muscles knew how to accomplish such a thing.

But what caught her attention the most was his eyes. She finally saw past his defensive barrier and the emotions that were behind it. Now she only wondered if what she saw was lust… or love.

**XxXxXxX**

**xXx**

**XxXxXxX**

The daiyokai hastily made his way to the West Wing, his safe haven. Once the doors were closed, he breathed a sigh of relief as he tried to hush his whimpering beast.

That was close. Too close. Sesshomaru made his way to his favorite window and gazed out at his lands.

This was ridiculous. How could he have allowed himself to lust after a mere human? Sure, the woman was beautiful. But he'd met many beautiful demons in the past. None of them had had the same effect over him as her though. He had nearly lost control over his inner beast, which had never happened before.

So what made her so different? The demon furrowed his brows at the world outside his window. Her display of skill today had him intensely intrigued. He hadn't even wanted to stop training for the day; it was only just reaching lunchtime.

Perhaps that was the reason this woman fascinated him. Her strength, potential, and perseverance drew him in. The focus of her mind, the grace of her swordsmanship, her carefree independence, and the beauty of her body were traits that had captivated him before he even realized it. Her confidence and determination pushed away her fears. She invited the unknown into her life and took the challenge head on. If today was an example of days to come, he had a lot to look forward to.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes into the sun that hung in the sky. Was he falling into the same path his father had? The great demon had allowed himself to love a human, and the cost had been his own life and his son's trust in humans. Sesshomaru had always viewed humans as weak and insignificant. But he couldn't deny the strength of his apprentice. Nor could he deny the importance she held in his life now. Not to mention young Rin.

He sighed. Whatever was happening to him was new to him. He didn't like change, but he already knew it wasn't within his power to stop what he was feeling. Now he only had to wonder if it was lust, or love.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

**Hey all! This update came quicker than I thought. I should actually be doing a project right now, but I had too many ideas to not write the next chapter. That like, never happens. So I figured I'd take advantage of it.**

**I didn't get everything I wanted to get done. I'd meant to add a scene on Inuyasha, but the chapter was getting kinda long. Sesshy and Kagome finally got some one-on-one action though. I mean, it's ONLY the ELEVENTH chapter! Lol... Not too sure if I like how I did it. It's so hard to keep Sesshomaru in character since no one's really seen him get intimate. But I figured I'd just make him act like any sane person would when confronted with lust or love. He's gotta show emotion eventually, dammit.**

**So, you've got another time skip to look forward to in the next chapter. Inuyasha will definitely be in there somewhere. Sesshy and Kags might get a little more heated... By the way, I've been trying to figure out if I should include a lemon in this story. I've never done one before though, and this story's only rated T. Gimme some input: Do you think a lemon would ruin the story, or make it better?**

**Anyway, I suppose that's enough babbling for now. Thank you all so much for sticking with me this far, since I'm sure patience can run thin with my uberly long update times. Until next chapter!**

**Hiko**


	13. Chapter 12: Confrontation

**Previously:**

_Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes into the sun that hung in the sky. Was he falling into the same path his father had? The great demon had allowed himself to love a human, and the cost had been his own life and his son's trust in humans. Sesshomaru had always viewed humans as weak and insignificant. But he couldn't deny the strength of his apprentice. Nor could he deny the importance she held in his life now. Not to mention young Rin._

_He sighed. Whatever was happening to him was new to him. He didn't like change, but he already knew it wasn't within his power to stop what he was feeling. Now he only had to wonder if it was lust, or love._

**Chapter Twelve**

_Confrontation_

The demon's amber eyes gazed down at her from the height of the Alsa tower. Her mind was focused as she closed her eyes and concentrated. Her body glowed a soft pink for only a moment before it poured from her every limb, swirling and twisting in agitation. Even from atop the tower, he could feel the deadly radiation. Her eyes, glowing a bluish white, snapped open. Staying perfectly still, she began to send bolts of energy at each of the straw dummy targets. They bounced back and forth violently from the force of each push. Within seconds, each one snapped and fell to the dirt floor. The energy continued to pulsate off her body until suddenly, it was gone.

He stared intently as her eyes returned to normal and she observed her handiwork. Grinning in satisfaction, she drew her sword and poured her miko powers into the steel. With lightning fast slices, she attacked an invisible foe.

Sesshomaru finally pulled his eyes away and squinted into the midday sun. A sigh escaped his lips. After six full months as his apprentice, there was nothing more he could teach her. In fact, he should have ended her training a month before. She had reached and surpassed his expectations. He was confident she could handle anything thrown her way. And, more importantly, so was she.

He couldn't draw this out any longer. Today was the day she would have to leave. He had wrestled with the idea for the past four months, perhaps longer, hating that she wouldn't be within arms reach anymore. But it was time for her to choose now.

The demon looked back down to see her looking straight up at him. With one fluid movement, he jumped from the tower and gently landed on the dirt before her. She smiled at him, a sight he was only just realizing he cherished. They stared at one another for a moment before he forced himself to finally speak.

"Your training is complete." He studied her face, which flashed disappointment and then playfulness.

"What, no final test for me to endure?" she teased.

His face remained hard and his eyes serious. "There is a final test, but I will not be administering it. You will." She raised an eyebrow and waited expectantly. He sighed mentally. Time to get this over with.

"You started your journey seeking strength and independence. You knew that with my training, you could achieve both. But there's a reason you went through all this." He paused, taking a moment to study her. She listened attentively, as she always did when he spoke. Her flowing hair picked up in a stray breeze, creating a breaking veil between her face and his eyes.

Following instincts, he was suddenly inches away, brushing the hair from her face. Her heart beat flared as she stared up into his amber eyes.

"Your final test is to settle your past," he said softly.

Realization began to find its way to her pupils. Her mocha irises captivated him, as they often did, for a moment. Suddenly realizing his claws were still tangled in her hair, Sesshomaru withdrew his hand.

He could feel his emotions being torn, wanting to set her free, but wanting her to stay at the same time. He'd never confided his attachment to her openly, but he felt she could sense it through his eyes and aura. Despite his best efforts, it became increasingly difficult to control his aura over the months. He tried to keep it normal instead of the calm flowing state she unknowingly seduced it into with her presence. She undoubtedly picked up on his struggle. And he suspected she could read his eyes as well as Rin now.

The great demon turned his back towards the tower. "The Meeting of the Lords is in half a moon. Should you choose to return, you will be appointed an officer of the Western Lands then." He forced himself to walk away.

"Sesshomaru."

The sweetness of her voice when she spoke his name was almost tangible. He turned to face her, his eyes automatically gravitating towards hers. The emotions in hers mirrored his own. He stood frozen in place as she approached him, not trusting himself enough to move an inch.

A simple hug. He sat rigidly as her arms applied gentle pressure around his torso and her body leaned into his. He forced himself to ignore her irresistible scent and concentrated on controlling himself.

"Of course I'll choose to return," she promised, her eyes dancing, as she released him.

"Soon," he murmured involuntarily. A smile spread across her whole face.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

The full moon as his only light, Inuyasha ran through forests and hills. He was alone tonight. No one could slow him down. Kagura's words several months before had robbed him of sleep, so he had to find someway to spend his nights.

Kagome with Sesshomaru, his self-absorbed indifferent half-brother? It didn't make sense, and Inuyasha refused to believe it. Kagura could have been talking about anyone. Or perhaps she'd said that to bait him into confronting his brother, knowing of their hatred for each other. It could've been a trap to take out them both set up by Naraku. Maybe she was just looking for entertainment, like she'd said. His stubborn nature refused to take part in her games. But despite everything he had convinced himself of, Inuyasha couldn't help but shake the uneasy feeling in his stomach.

The hanyou finally slowed at the top of a hill, his breath coming in slightly heavy. A willow tree caught his eye. He would rest until morning, he decided. Maybe he'd make his way back to his friends then, if he felt inclined. They were used to his outings, so it wouldn't matter much when he showed up again, just as long as he did.

A breeze ruffled the tree's sea green branches as Inuyasha made his way over to it. He froze as a scent drifted into his sensitive nose. Her face sprung to his mind's eye as he breathed deep, taking in the aroma. It was very old, he noticed. The only way it could have lasted this long was if she'd spent a lot of time here.

Inuyasha stood by the tree's trunk, running his hand along its bark. He stayed there for a moment until he instinctively jumped into the trees branches, making himself comfortable. A smile came across his lips as he felt the scent get stronger. She must have slept in this very spot several times. His eyes closed, taking in the moment.

The hanyou was awakened by the sun's morning rays, surprised that he'd fallen asleep. It'd been at least a month since the last time he'd passed out like that. He took a deep breath, absorbing her scent one last time before he jumped down from the tree.

Whether his stubbornness would allow it or not, he would have to see if Kagome truly was with Sesshomaru. He'd denied the idea so strongly he hadn't even told any of his friends. But he couldn't ignore the possibility, especially since he didn't have any other lead to go off of.

Inuyasha sighed. He hadn't checked the well since he'd talked with Souta. Procrastinating wouldn't hurt anyone, right?

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

Kagome picked her way through the tangled forest. Out of habit, she kept her aura tightly concealed and traveled downwind. She'd been running all morning, only recently deciding to slow her pace to catch her breath for a moment. After two days of traveling, she was close to her destination anyway. It normally would've taken longer, but, finally free from her weights after four months, her speed and stamina had increased dramatically.

Her heart's beat picked up speed and butterflies invaded her stomach the closer she got. The moment she'd been preparing herself for two years and six months was finally here. She had no idea what to expect. Despite her anxiety, excitement overwhelmed her. She could finally prove herself to… Well, she could finally end this once and for all.

Finally, her landmark came into sight. A calm tranquility took over her aura as she welcomed the familiar sight she hadn't seen since she left so long ago. The great sacred tree still looked exactly the same. The browning leaves swayed with the fall breeze, sometimes covering the tiny hole Kikyo's arrow had created over 50 years ago. Its roots curled and buckled around its trunk.

Kagome's gaze lingered for several moments until she realized she hadn't come to see the sacred tree. The miko continued on until the ancient well came into sight. Her legs stopped her at its edge. She stared into the depths, wondering what waited for her on the other side. Would her mom, Souta, and Grandpa be there to greet and welcome her? Or had they given up hope? Did they still even live there?

Adrenaline suddenly shot through her system as a hostile aura closed in on her. She'd sensed it long ago, but it only now decided to be unfriendly. Drawing her sword automatically, she back flipped easily as an enormous sword crushed the earth she'd been standing on.

Her eyes began to swirl into the familiar white. Her mind shut away all emotions and memories to focus only on her senses, instincts, and skills. Her aura sparked furiously and pure pink energy flickered throughout her whole body. Her sword sparkled with a slight pink hue as she held it expertly in her right hand, her wrist loose. Her lithe body hung close to the ground, perfect for fully utilizing her extensive speed.

The sight was the result of her six months of intense training.

Without hesitation, Kagome sliced at her newcomer, narrowly missing the flesh beneath the red clothing. Her slashes were relentless and quick, coming from every angle with incredible speed. Her enemy dodged every attack until he was forced to use his enormous sword to parry. With a flash of steamy smoke, it shrank to a fraction of its original size.

Oblivious, she continued to carve into the air. He jumped away in avoidance with a flash silver hair. She sensed his aura flicker in surprise when she easily jumped and covered the same distance to deliver a deadly blow. He scrambled to dodge it and jumped again. Tired of the game already, she charged her left hand with energy and sent the pink bolt at his anticipated line of movement. By luck, a tree shielded him from the blast.

Kagome began to send bolt after bolt from the palm of her hand. He evaded every one. Feeling irritation swelling up, she sheathed her sword and jumped across the small field halting in front of him as he landed from another jump. He froze in place as both her hands glowed pink. She glared at him a moment before she called the energy back. He had long ago lost his hostility and she refused to kill unnecessarily.

As her mind released her from its attack mode, she suddenly felt herself enclosed in a tight embrace. She prepared to get hostile again until he spoke.

"Kagome!"

She blinked. Did she just imagine that?

"Oh my God, it really is you Kagome!"

The voice unearthed forgotten memories and struck an intensely familiar chord. Suddenly, the pieces began to fall into place: the red clothes, the silver hair, the shrinking sword.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered as ancient tears began to pool in her eyes.

At the sound of his name, he released his hold on her. Cupping her cheeks with both his hands, he swiftly and forcefully pressed his lips against hers. Shock paralyzed her mind and body. Before she could make sense of it, he stopped and tightly embraced her again.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome," he whispered in her ear. "So, so sorry."

As he continued to mumble apologies, she hesitantly returned the hug. Her mind struggled to keep up with the turn of events. Of all the ways she'd imagined this scene playing out in her head, a kiss was the last thing that she'd expected. Did he do that at the spur of the moment, or was it something more?

After a moment, he pulled away to look into her tear stained face. "You've changed so much," he whispered. "I didn't recognize your scent, aura, or appearance at first…" He trailed off, eyeing her armored outfit, long hair, and lean, muscular body.

Suddenly, his mood shifted completely. "Where the hell were you this whole fucking time?" His eyes blazed with so many emotions she had a hard time distinguishing them. There was undoubtedly anger in the mix though. This was the part she'd expected.

Calmly, she replied, "I was wandering the land training myself."

"You couldn't tell us that?" he raged. "We spent two and a half years looking for you! Do you have any idea how worried we all were?" His eyes expressed pain among the anger.

"Would you have let me leave?" she asked quietly.

He opened his mouth, ready to follow instincts to answer the question until he realized that those words would be false. Instead, he growled, "You didn't think about anyone else's worries before you left. Was it really that important that you couldn't tell anyone?"

Her eyebrow twitched. If not for the mental training she'd endured, she would've been on the verge of angry tears now. In a perfectly level voice, she asked, "Inuyasha, how many times did you have to save me during any given battle?" When he didn't answer, she continued. "Why did you say the words you did that day?" He tightened his lips. "Do you really think it was easy going through every day not doing a damn thing to help everyone out?" Her eyes penetrated his, daring him to contradict her.

It was silent as he glared at her and she stared with calm passion. Finally, she sighed. "I had to do it," she said. "For myself. I didn't want to leave you all behind, but I couldn't keep going through life being only a burden to everyone and nothing more."

Anger continued to swirl in his amber eyes despite the realization he felt now. He quickly fired off another question. "Did you do it yourself, or did Sesshomaru persuade you?"

A flicker of anger flared through her body at his assumption. Somehow he'd found out, but she ignored his obvious jealousy. "I was alone for two years. Sesshomaru trained me these last six months."

"Trained you?" his voice raised in disbelief. "Are we talking about the same Sesshomaru?"

"Yes." Kagome refused to lose her temper. He'd already ruined their bittersweet reunion with his.

"My half-brother Sesshomaru? The same one who hates humans and tried to kill you in the past?" He struggled to wrap his mind around the concept.

She only nodded, not sharing his astonishment. "He fine tuned what I'd already learned and opened my mind to new aspects and abilities."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her. He couldn't deny that she was considerably stronger, faster, and more skilled that before. He'd never even seen her handle a sword before this day. He'd also never seen her use so much of her miko powers or be so focused that she'd ignore emotions or memories that might've stopped her attacking before. Their conversations usually never even lasted this long in the past because she was always too overwhelmed with emotion that she would have to walk away. The Kagome of his memories was no longer the Kagome that stood before him.

Jealousy practically radiated off his skin. The fact that his half-brother knew where she was before he had a clue angered him beyond measure. Not to mention the deep respect that sounded in her voice with Sesshomaru as the subject. Inuyasha had always been slightly obsessed with power, always seeking to become stronger, so the fact that his Kagome found that with his despised half-brother infuriated him.

The half demon stared at her without a word. Gradually, he regained his temper as he lost himself in her cocoa eyes again. He immediately felt the desire to kiss her again, but he didn't dare. He'd had the element of surprise the first time around.

Finally he asked, "So what now?"

He saw her grin for the first time in nearly three years. "We kill Naraku, of course."

He blinked at her excitement. "What makes you think it'll be that easy?"

Her grin glowed with mischief. "I have something he wants." As he eyed her with curiosity, she called on the last jewel shard embedded in her body. She held it between her thumb and index finger for him to see, his jaw dropping slightly.

"You've had it this whole time?" he asked astonished.

She nodded. She could tell he couldn't decide if he should be enraged or relieved. Before he could pick one, she returned the shard to its hiding spot and walked to the ancient well's walls. "First things first though," she said with a serious expression. With a stubborn look, he joined her at the well's edge. She shrugged as she effortlessly jumped into the darkness, Inuyasha following.

**XxXxXxX**

**xXx**

**XxXxXxX**

**Yes, I know this chapter was probably cut unfairly short. I started the next one already if that's any concilation (I have no idea if I spelled that right...). I just thought it was a good break in the story.**

**For anyone who's wondering, yes, this still is a SesshomaruxKagome fanifiction. I just like adding twists to the story every now and then. I'd tell you what to expect in the next chapter, but I honestly have no clue, lol. I kinda winged this chapter so I'm already feeling a little skeptical about where this is going. I figure it'll be fine though. I somehow manage to make everything work in the end, despite my disorganization.**

**I apologize in advance for how late the next update will be. I hope it won't take that long, but I've got so much on my plate to deal with. On top of all my other drama, I have a job now. It's just as time consuming and tiring as school, so life's even more hectic these days. I can already feel writer's block invading my mind too... Anyway, I hope you all continue to stick with me. See ya!**

**Hiko**


	14. Chapter 13: Wounds Too Deep

**Previously:**

_Her grin glowed with mischief. "I have something he wants." As he eyed her with curiosity, she called on the last jewel shard embedded in her body. She held it between her thumb and index finger for him to see, his jaw dropping slightly._

"_You've had it this whole time?" he asked astonished._

_She nodded. She could tell he couldn't decide if he should be enraged or relieved. Before he could pick one, she returned the shard to its hiding spot and walked to the ancient well's walls. "First things first though," she said with a serious expression. With a stubborn look, he joined her at the well's edge. She shrugged as she effortlessly jumped into the darkness, Inuyasha following._

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Wounds Too Deep_

Kagome's heart beat irregularly as she stepped through the sliding doors of the well house. Nothing had changed since she'd last been here. Yet everything seemed so different. She didn't feel that overwhelming sense of peace when seeing her house like in her past. But that was because this was no longer her home.

The girl made her way to the front entrance, her heart beating frantically. She hardly even noticed the hanyou trailing closely behind her. She pushed the unlocked door open and stepped through tentatively.

"Mom?" she whispered. Clearing her head of anxiety, she called louder. "Mom? Souta? Grandpa?"

There was no response. Just as Kagome prepared to call out again, a body stepped slowly into the room staring straight at her. His face was deathly pale as if he were looking into the eyes of a ghost.

His eyes sparkled as tears gathered. "Kagome?" he asked in a whisper. She didn't recognize the voice; it was much deeper than she remembered. He took a step towards her, and then ran the rest. She happily gathered him into her arms. He was a few inches taller than her now, his head resting on the cold metal armor plate on her shoulder, tears sliding down its surface.

"You're alive!" he cried with a broken voice. "I can't believe it!"

She couldn't help the joyful tears from sliding down her angular cheeks. "Hi Souta," she said with a smile.

He finally broke away from the hug. He had to look down into her eyes. After studying her for a moment, he said softly, "You've changed so much…"

She smiled. "You have too. Look how tall you've gotten."

He grinned shyly. His eyes found the other person in the room with them. Inuyasha was leaning against the wall with his arms tucked into his sleeves. He watched the two in quiet observation. Souta told him, "Thank you. I never doubted you for a second."

Memories of his last visit flashed through his mind before Inuyasha nodded in affirmation.

Kagome watched the exchange, expecting the two had had words before now in her absence. Deciding it was irrelevant, she asked Souta, "Where's Mom and Grandpa?"

"They're visiting America," Souta answered as he faced her again. With a serious expression, he added, "I think Mom's really considering moving there." There was sadness in his eyes.

Kagome smiled reassuringly. "You know Mom does that all the time. It never happens though. America's too far away anyway."

Souta quickly shook his head. "No, she really is serious this time. She's already visited there three times this past summer."

Kagome frowned. Had her Mom given up hope in ever seeing her daughter again?

Her brother's words caught her attention. "After the first year, Mom couldn't handle all the memories, so she started leaving more often. She took Grandpa with her every time. He seemed to be going even crazier, and he needed the time away from the 'evil spirits.'" He said the last bit with a hint of humor, but Kagome's heart filled with pain at the thought of her mother's extreme sadness. "She's left me behind, mostly because she knows I don't want to move at all. I _couldn't_ move." He looked at her meaningfully. "I knew you'd be back."

Kagome smiled weakly, still thinking of her tortured mother. "Thank you Souta," she whispered. It had been a while since she'd allowed this much emotion to pass through her mind. The feelings of guilt and sadness felt stronger because of that.

Suddenly, Souta's eyes flickered with fear. "You're not leaving again, are you?"

Kagome nodded sadly. "I have to. I left a lot of unfinished business back there…" She trailed off as she realized she'd have to tell him the truth. With a sigh, she said, "My place is there. The whole land is my home now."

Realization sunk into his eyes with added fear. "You're not coming back?"

Kagome quickly shook her head. "Of course I'll visit Souta. I'm not saying I'm leaving forever. The only reason I didn't visit was because I didn't want to be found for a while…" She trailed off with a look at Inuyasha, who was staring into an unknown distance. Looking back to Souta, she continued, "I just know that I can't stay here as if I… belonged here." Her tone held sadness, but only for his sake. She'd come to accept, understand, and welcome the fact that Tokyo was no longer her place. But she knew it could have a toll on her family.

Souta tore his eyes away to stare at the floor. Kagome looked at him with helpless sadness. What could she say? Despite their family relations, she hardly felt like she knew him well enough to comfort him with a hug, but she did it anyway. Moments later, he looked up at her with new emotions in his eyes.

"It's okay Kagome," he said with a soft smile. "I can take care of Mom and Grandpa; that's what I have been doing the past few years. Just promise you'll visit often, at least enough that we know you're alive."

Kagome fought against the tears. Her brother understood everything, and was even willing to help her. He hadn't only grown physically it seemed. Souta took her grateful smile as the seal to the promise.

"When will Mom be back? I'll stay till she gets here." Kagome asked, pain still lining her pupils at the name.

"They left three days ago, so it'll probably be two more days at the most."

"She doesn't tell you how long she'll be gone?" she asked in surprise. Their mom used to leave _too_ many details.

Souta shook his head sadly. "Sometimes I wake up and she's not even here. She doesn't leave as much during the school year though. I start high school next week so she'll be back for my first day of school, no doubt."

Once again, Kagome was struck by how old he was now. She hadn't even been keeping track of her own birthdays, but if she had to guess, she'd estimate that she was nearly twenty now. That would make Souta almost fifteen.

Guilt forced her to realize that because of her actions, Souta was missing out on their mother's attention. She could tell even without her mom there that their relationship was now distant.

"Hey now," Souta said softly, seeing her distress. "It's okay, don't feel bad. I'm sure whatever made you stay was very important. Maybe even unavoidable."

Kagome didn't say anything and instead welcomed his loving hug. When she regained control over her mind, she released herself from his hold and said cheerfully, "I think it's time for some Ramen."

Out the corner of her eye, she saw Inuyasha instantly perk up.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

Their conversation was light as they ate. Inuyasha didn't speak at all, but whether it was because he didn't want to talk or his mouth was constantly stuffed with noodles, Kagome didn't know. It was only a matter of time, minutes really, until the two of them talked seriously about everything, so she didn't bother herself with it.

After finishing two bowls, Souta excused himself, saying he had to go shopping if the two of them were going to stay for the next couple days. Kagome saw his reluctance to go, but she knew he was doing it to give them some time alone.

"Be back in a couple hours!" he called before the door shut.

A silence fell over the two as Kagome washed the bowls and pot. In another life, it would have bothered her, but she held a mask of indifference in place, refusing to be the first to give in.

His eyes watched her the whole time. When she was finished, the amber orbs followed her to the living room and onto the couch. She flipped on the television, extremely grateful for electric entertainment after nearly three years without it.

She began to relax despite the eyes blazing behind her. Finally, Inuyasha stood and stalked to the living room. She was sitting smack in the middle of the couch, so he stubbornly stood in front of the tv.

Kagome looked up at him, giving him the attention he wanted. "What?" she asked without any emotion.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his temple with one hand. "So, let me get this straight," he began, straining to control his temper. "You left, _with_ the last jewel shard, to seek strength, so you wouldn't be a burden. You lived on your own for two years training yourself. Then these last six months, Sesshomaru trained you even further." He'd said his half-brother's name through gritting teeth. After a pause, he asked, "Is that about right?"

Kagome simply nodded. "What about it?"

Inuyasha's eyes sparked with irritation, but she could see he was putting in a great effort to control himself. "Why would you take the last jewel shard? It would've put a lot more peace in my mind if I had known where it was this whole time."

"I knew there was a chance Naraku could take what we had. But without the last shard, it won't do much for him since he wants to wish on it. I've guaranteed another chance to end this." Kagome had a factual voice. She could tell her lack of emotion was irritating him further.

"So why did Sesshomaru willingly train you?" Inuyasha challenged. "He wouldn't do that kinda thing just for the hell of it."

Kagome's eyes flickered away. This was the part she didn't want to tell him. She could already foresee his reaction, and it wasn't going to be pretty. But she might as well get it over with.

"Well," she started reluctantly, "Sesshomaru plans to make me an officer of the Western Lands as soon as I've killed Naraku."

As soon as she said the word "officer," his anger took giant leaps of infuriation until she finished.

"O-officer!" he spat in his rage. "Kagome, do you have any idea what that means? Do you know what kind of responsibility that is? You'll be fighting deadly demons on a daily basis, and you're only human! I won't allow it Kagome, especially if you'll be under the command of that-that _bastard_ Sesshomaru!"

Kagome continued to just stare at him. She knew he wasn't finished just yet. She closed her eyes, letting the words come.

"And what the _hell_ makes you think you can really kill Naraku?" his rant continued. "I know you've improved, Kagome, but just because you have the last shard doesn't mean he won't use the rest of the jewel to boost his already growing power. I can already see where this insane plan of yours is going, and it's only going to end like the last time, except this time, he'll have the whole jewel and the world will be ruined before we can blink!"

When Kagome's eyes opened, they were glowing white. Her body ached to take over, to shift into her destructive mode, but her mind held perfect control. She'd had problems with this back in training because her emotions could influence the shift so easily. It took her nearly the full six months to learn to completely control her emotions. Now she could channel them, using anger to fuel her attacks, but staying smart enough to not go forth blindly.

She stood gracefully from the couch and stepped toward him. Inuyasha involuntarily stepped back, but his eyes continued to hold their ferocity.

"Next time we fight him, he will die," Kagome growled in a low voice laced with rage. "I'll be the one to kill him. Do you know how I know that?" She paused, but he knew it was a rhetorical question. "I'm stronger than you now Inuyasha." He opened his mouth to protest, but she continued on before he could get a word out. "Don't let your ego put false truths into your head. We both know I could've killed you in the forest."

"I couldn't hurt you after I recognized who you were," he growled, an emotion blazing behind his pupils.

"You wouldn't have been able to even if I was an enemy," Kagome accused, completely missing it. "Your sword was of little use since I can easily transform it back and your evasiveness wouldn't have been able to keep up for forever. You really don't realize how strong I am now…" She trailed off, pain flashing through her eyes. "Or maybe you just refuse to believe it's impossible."

She looked away, the white in her eyes dying down and leaving behind her cocoa pupils. She began to realize that what _was_ impossible was ever proving herself to him. It hadn't been her main goal in this whole adventure, but it was still a big part. And it hurt a lot.

_I'm not gonna cry_, she told herself.

She felt his fingers under her jaw, forcing her to face him. His golden eyes stared intently into hers. After so much practice with Sesshomaru, she could read the emotion in the irises plainly: hurt. But why was _he_ hurt?

He gazed at her only long enough for her to form the question and then suddenly, his lips were on hers. She blinked, her muscles involuntarily tensed, and her eyes widened in surprise. He broke away after only a couple seconds, enclosing her in a soft embrace.

"Kagome," he breathed against her ear. "I've never thought you were too weak to grow strong. And I see where your strength is now. It's just that… I just can't stand to see you ever in harm's way. My care for you runs deeper than you think."

She felt her heart stop, imagining his next words.

Without releasing his grip on her, he whispered, "I love you."

Her intuition correct, she felt her mind freeze up. She couldn't comprehend the thoughts that flashed through her mind fast enough. What should she say? What _could_ she say? When her mind continued to draw a blank, she just stood there, trying to remember to breathe.

Inuyasha finally released her. Seeing the distress in her eyes, he began speaking again. "I've probably loved you from the beginning. Even though I'd hated Kikyo for the betrayal, I couldn't erase the feelings I'd had before. Those feelings passed down onto you naturally since you two were so much alike. But over the years it changed into a unique love. I hadn't even realized it until I noticed how much it bothered me that you were constantly in danger. That's why I kept pushing you… I wasn't sure what I'd do if I'd lost you…" He trailed off, looking away for a moment. When his eyes focused on her again, he said, "Now I do know. I'd search for you until the end. Or die trying."

She wasn't sure when the tears started to spill over. Perhaps it was irrelevant. But she didn't stop them. The one person she'd been determined to never show weakness again stood before her as her years of emotional defense crumbled down as salty tears. She sat down on the couch, the only thing she could do, and struggled to stop her lip from quivering. When she failed miserably, she buried her face in her hands.

She hated herself for this, exposing herself for him to see. But she knew she'd had it coming. Emotions and memories can't just disappear. She thought she'd conquered the black hole of sadness, pain, and struggle. But she had just pushed them into the nether regions of her mind. And only one person had the ability to reawaken them.

And now he'd just expressed his love for her. The burning fire that had been all his in her heart so long ago showed merely a flicker of life. His words had reached her too late. The stabbing words of the past had created wounds too deep for his love to heal. Forgiveness would come eventually, but her subconscious could never let go of her past, no matter how much she wanted to forget.

Inuyasha watched her go through her moment of weakness, struggling to keep from comforting her. Something told him she hated that tears had dared to fall down. Pitying her now would only add to the blow her pride took.

Kagome gave up trying to force her quiet sobs to stop, deciding to just wait until the years' worth of tears ran their course. Even after they stopped, she stayed where she was. Her mind drew a blank when she tried to contemplate her next plan of action. Finally, she settled for telling the truth.

"Inuyasha," she whispered. "You're too late." She didn't look up to see the expression on his face. "I've been through too much. You've hurt me too much…"

There wasn't a sound from him. If she hadn't known better, she would've begun to wonder if he was still in the room. Finally he spoke again. "I guess I deserved that…" She looked up to see the guilt and pain in his expression. They were washed away with determination a moment later. "That won't stop me from trying to convince you, though."

She wondered if he meant convincing her of his love… or convincing her to love him. She desperately hoped it wasn't the latter, because she knew as a fact that that fire could never be rekindled. At least, not while a new fire burned strong and bright.

It was only a matter a time before she had to confess to Inuyasha who had produced such a strong blaze in her heart. She felt a sense of dread at the thought.

How would Inuyasha react when he found out she was in love with Sesshomaru?

**XxXxXxX**

**xXx**

**XxXxXxX**

**Hey all. I'm sorry yet again for the late update. I could've had this chapter finished a long time ago, but I was wrestling with the ending of it. I'm kinda not sure what to do with Inuyasha at this point. I want to apologize to any Inuyasha fans out there because I pretty much left him with nothing. I have nothing against him, and in fact, my first fanfic was a InuXKag pairing. I'll figure out what to do with him. I'll try not to disappoint any fans in the process. Then again, I'm not entirely sure many Inuyasha fans would read this fanfic since it's a SessXKag pairing... **

**Anyway, I can't really say when the next update will be. Thanksgiving break is coming up, but I probably won't have any free time in between work, family, and school projects. Next chapter might be kinda boring though, and thus boring to write, since I've gotta get past all the happy reunion stuff. I promise to try and make it somewhat entertaining though. Until next time fans, thanks for your support!**

**Hiko**


	15. Chapter 14: Familiar Stranger

**Previously:**

_She wondered if he meant convincing her of his love… or convincing her to love him. She desperately hoped it wasn't the latter, because she knew as a fact that that fire could never be rekindled. At least, not while a new fire burned strong and bright._

_It was only a matter a time before she had to confess to Inuyasha who had produced such a strong blaze in her heart. She felt a sense of dread at the thought._

_How would Inuyasha react when he found out she was in love with Sesshomaru?_

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Familiar Stranger_

Kagome was aware of the television as it blared and flickered in the wide room. She was aware of the _tick tock_ as the simple wall clock counted each second. She was aware of Inuyasha's breathing, his eyes trained on her downcast face. She knew he was waiting patiently for her reaction to his declaration. She knew that the truth was what she should be saying now. But before she could force her body to obey her thoughts, she sensed and abrupt shift in the hanyou's aura. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the inevitable words.

"Hold on," he said thoughtfully. His eyes narrowed at her and then bulged. "You have to go back to him after we kill Naraku."

She didn't have to verify who "him" was.

In her silence, his anger only climbed. "That's why the feudal era is your home now! You're under the control of that fucking shit head! He's practically forcing you to stay around! What the hell, Kagome?"

She winced at the venom in his words.

"This is ridiculous! You can't let him control you like that! I don't care if he helped you become the most powerful being in the world! I won't allow this! If you won't defy him, then I'll certainly do it for you."

She looked up at him and blinked. Infuriation suddenly flared through her body. "Who the _hell_ are _you_ to say _anything_ about controlling me?" She stood from the couch, her eyes beginning to glow white again. "Inuyasha, do you fucking hear yourself? Aren't you trying to control me now? Aren't you already controlling me? Do you know that I've shown more emotion within the last hour than in the last two years combined?" Angry tears sprinted down her angular cheeks. "I'm fucking tired of it Inuyasha. This is why I had to leave. This is why I couldn't tell anyone, why I couldn't visit my family. Because of you! You, your pride and your fucking insane control obsession!"

She took in a deep quivering breath. Her body shook with the desire to fight, to draw her sword, to summon her miko powers. She closed her eyes and locked her arms to her sides. Her breaths came in deep and ragged until they calmed after a few moments. When her eyes opened, the glowing white sheen was gone. Through tear stained vision, she glared at the hanyou.

Her mindset faltered as she saw the agony the flickered across his face. His eyes were full of despair and fear, as if he was trapped in a steal cage. In his stress, his claws dug furiously into the palms of his hands. Fresh blood budded and dripped off his hand and onto the hardwood floor.

Kagome let go of the last strand that held her to her anger. She sighed as her compassionate former self began to break through the surface. "Inuyasha…" she began.

"No," he whispered. "You're right." Had she ever heard him say that before? The hanyou looked away from her surprised face. "I just…" He sighed. "I just don't know how to keep you. The pride I can't control keeps pushing you away, even though that's the exact opposite of what I want. I can't help but try to force you to stay close by where I can protect you…" He glared at the wooden floors in self loathing.

She still wanted to be angry at him. She wanted to hate him. It'd be easier on her that way. But her body didn't listen as she enclosed him within her arms. She could feel that even now, his emotions and feelings were controlling her, influencing her to show sympathy. But what choice did she have? The compassion buried in her soul could never leave.

"Inuyasha…" she began as she struggled for the right words. "I can understand how you felt in the past. I truly was a burden, and you practically had no choice in having to protect me all the time. But now you've seen first hand that I can fend for myself. You don't have to worry about my safety anymore."

Inuyasha let his head rest on her shoulder. His eyes still held pain as he said softly, "That's not the only reason I want you close, Kagome."

She bit her lower lip, recalling the three words he'd finally spoken only too late. There was nothing she could say in response to that. It was the least she could do to allow him to return her hug.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

Souta's eyes were as round as saucers as he stared in awe at his older sister. She juggled three balls of pink light in her palm without moving a muscle. She smiled as the tiny gesture fascinated him beyond belief. Pulling from her source, another orb suddenly appeared to join the three as they all danced suspended in mid air. His eyes bulged more, if that was even possible, and a thrilled smile consumed his face.

Kagome saw Inuyasha's careful gaze out of her peripheral. He'd never seen her so in command of her miko powers before. She could tell he was nearly as fascinated as her brother. With a bit of a smug grin, she flexed her other hand. Suddenly, matching pink orbs danced in sync with the others. With little effort, she let the energy take on a serpent look as it swirled and twisted around the length of her arms. They weaved through her fingers like fine silk. She smiled, distracting even herself for a moment.

It was their second day here, including the day of their arrival. Her mother was due to arrive sometime the next day. She was getting somewhat agitated and bored in the waiting. She'd considered finding all her old friends for only a moment before she decided against it. They were all off to college by now, and those who'd stayed around probably thought she was dead. To show up now would cause rumors.

It almost felt wrong to be dressed in normal everyday clothes of this era. Her armor was tucked safely in her closet along with her weapons.

"You couldn't do that before," Souta said, a gentle inquiry snapping her out of her thoughts.

Kagome smiled. "This is why I was gone for so long. I was learning how to control it. To control everything, really."

Souta didn't say anything after that, just continued to stare. Inuyasha hadn't spoken since their fight the day before. She imagined he was letting himself process all that was said, and to come up with a plan of action. He was always the one with the plan. It was probably odd for him to be following her now, although he did it willingly. He hadn't let her out of his sight since they met up in the forest. She could understand that, seeing how she'd disappeared for nearly three years without a trace or even a goodbye. Still, she couldn't help but feel uneasy at his closeness. It reminded her of his constant protection from the old days.

Clearing her mind of old memories, Kagome began focusing on her miko energy. The pink became more concentrated and took on a more solid look while still flowing freely. She brought it to her palms and then let the energy sink and infuse into her hands. They glowed a blinding hot pink.

Souta leaned back, fear lining his eyes. Kagome laughed softly. "You don't have to be scared. It can't hurt you." She reached for him slowly until she touched his arm. He jumped in anticipation, but settled when he felt only soothing warmth. "See?" she smiled.

Suddenly, her smile vanished. Her hands ceased glowing instantly as her eyes focused on the front door.

"Mom," she breathed.

Inuyasha turned as well in slight surprise. He hadn't noticed any new aura coming close. He thought it might've just been because of the distraction Kagome's pure energy created until the front door remained untouched for several moments. Just when he though she had been mistaking, he felt the mother's aura approaching from nearly a mile away.

The three figures remained still until a voice broke through the silence.

"Watch your step Grandpa," Mrs. Higurashi's anxious tone sounded.

"I'm fine," came the gruff reply.

Souta jumped up and raced to the door. He yanked the front door open and disappeared from Kagome's line of sight. She slowly stood up, her eyes aglow with anticipation. She walked to the door frame and stood there, observing her mother attempt to pay attention to Souta's words and Grandpa's unsteadiness at the same time. Thinking she'd help, she took a step out of the house. Her mother's gaze was instantly drawn to her.

The two stared at each other like two long lost best friends. Mrs. Higurashi's shocked eyes began to glisten as a smile grew across her face.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

The demon's eyes gazed out at the horizon into the setting sun. An autumn breeze tossed his silver hair over the edges of the balcony.

He didn't want to be here. His castle had somehow lost its appeal. Then again, everything seemed to have lost its appeal. Traveling didn't even seem to hold any interest to him. Not that he could leave since preparations had to be made for the arrival of the Lords.

How would the meeting go? How could he explain the happenings within his walls in regard to his soon-to-be officer? Would she even come back to accept the role?

"You seem a bit agitated, Milord," a voice echoed from within room. He turned and looked through the glass window panes to see Tami, her eyes and smile friendly. "Something bothering you?"

He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, turning back to the sun's rays. "It's nothing," he replied.

Tami chuckled lightly and stepped through the glass door to join him. Her face took on an orange glow as she stared into the distance. "You miss her," she sang teasingly, mischief in her eyes.

"Watch it," he growled.

"No one's around," Tami giggled. "No one will know what a softie you are. You even let me get away with a lot." Having lived here her whole life, Tami was closer to her master than others. They had a bond as strong as that which he had with Rin.

"I can change that," Sesshomaru growled, but his tone held no genuine hostility. She was more like a sister than a servant, although she still showed her intense respect for him by not taking advantage of that. They never held conversations in this manner when others were around.

"It's okay, Milord, your secret is safe with me," Tami said with a wink.

The demon rolled his eyes and stepped away from the balcony's edge. With little effort, he launched himself over its edge into the garden. It was nearly winter, so its beauty had taken on an antique look, full of browns, oranges, burgundies, and yellows.

He attempted to control his thoughts as they continually tried to return to one subject. Her face filled his mind's eye, and he finally gave up. She had only left about four days ago, but he had to admit he did miss her. The castle felt empty. He had nothing to fill his days with since there was no longer training every day from dawn to dusk. He wanted to find her, but he knew it wasn't his place to interrupt what she had to finish.

And he couldn't get rid of the anxiety that came with the thought of her not returning.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

Inuyasha quietly observed the girl hug her family. She gave each one a reassuring smile, promising to return often to visit. They were sad to see her leave so soon, but they understandingly accepted her new lifestyle.

She made her way to the well house where he was waiting. She glanced at him briefly before passing him and continuing on. He waited until he heard her jump into the ancient well's depths before he left his post to join her. She was already walking toward the forest's edge when he passed the well's edge on the other side of time.

In silence they walked towards Kaede's village. He recollected the past few days in his mind as they traveled the short distance.

Kagome had changed so much. Even her aura was different than before. The Kagome he knew was still there, but she only made up a small portion of who she was now. Strangely, he found himself even more attached to her despite the difference. He was sure it was because of the strength she displayed. He'd always had an obsession with power. She seemed to achieve feats of great difficulty with such ease that it captivated him. Before, he'd seen her as an innocent girl who needed protecting. Now he saw her as a mature woman who was the protector. He was used to looking down on her, but now, it was as if he was looking up to her.

Pride would never let him say that. But she could probably sense it. She had to know that he didn't even really know how to talk to her anymore. She was like a familiar stranger now.

He couldn't blame her for the way she felt. After all he'd said and done, he could understand why she couldn't love him now. But she had loved him at some point. Love can't just disappear, can it? She had to have some kind of feeling for him, especially since he just confessed to his love. It took him nearly five years, but at least it was said.

No, he refused to give up on her just yet. He didn't quite know how he'd win her over, but he couldn't just quit already after a unfortunate few words.

The hanyou's eyes followed her as she jogged down a slope towards the crowd of huts. She hadn't looked back at him once since they'd left her family. Still, he wasn't discouraged.

Yes, she was somewhat of a stranger now. But she was still familiar.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

Kagome could feel her heart beat. It was calm and steady. It made her smile, especially since the object of years of turmoil was no more than a few yards behind her.

Her mother didn't hate her. She'd been so scared that she'd let her mother down in such a way that she could never forgive her. But of course her mom was too sweet natured for that. And she'd really had no intention of moving, although she had been stressing terribly over her daughter's disappearance. Kagome couldn't have been happier with the reunion of her family. It was a huge relief to get that off her mind and chest.

She only had Naraku to deal with now. But first she had to find her friends. Inuyasha was no help in finding their location since he'd been separated from them for a while. Kaede's village was a good start though. And it would probably bring the old woman relief to see that she was still alive.

Inuyasha could turn out to be a bigger obstacle than Naraku himself. He didn't approve of her choice to join the ranks as Sesshomaru's officer. She knew she didn't need his approval anyway, but still, she felt herself slightly torn. Some part of her still felt the need to appease him. That was the reason she didn't argue with the fact that he refused to leave her side for even an instant.

That didn't necessarily mean she had to pretend she was happy with it though. Kagome continued forward without exchanging a single word. Which wasn't all that hard since he didn't talk. She wondered what he might be thinking about. Was he upset that she didn't love him? Was he trying to figure out exactly the kind of relationship she and Sesshomaru shared?

Where the great daiyokai was concerned, she had no reason to feel guilty. It wasn't as if he'd made her his mate or anything. Yes, she did feel a strong attraction to him that wasn't only physical but also mental. Maybe it was only a crush. After all, they'd never had much conversation outside of the bounds of training. She had to admit that almost every time her cheeks got hot was because she'd caught a glimpse of the demon's beauty in the sunlight. And crushes could last a long time. Still, there was a difference between what she'd felt with Inuyasha and how she felt with Sesshomaru.

Kagome sighed mentally. Why did all this have to be so complicated?

Momentarily putting aside her concerns, Kagome prepared to face civilization again as the small village surrounded her and the hanyou.

**XxXxXxX**

**xXx**

**XxXxXxX**

**Unforgivable, I know. I took FOREVER to update this time. Totally didn't mean for that to happen. The breaks from school should have given me time to catch up, but I got caught up in the holidays. Sorry!**

**And this chapter isn't a fantastic come back either. It was so boring writing it. You see I just kinda skipped right over the whole family reunion thing. It's not that I don't like Mrs. Higurashi and Grandpa. I just wasn't sure how to write all that since I'm not entirely sure what Kagome's mom's like. You only see her a few times through the whole anime... Really, it was all too much drama that I didn't wanna get into. This fanfic is supposed to have story, but mostly action. I want to keep the attention of my readers...**

**Anyway, I'll try to get started on the next chapter. Writer's block is really taking its toll though. Suggestions would be awesome... Anyway, hope to see you all next time!**

**Hiko**


	16. Chapter 15: Just For You

**Previously:**

_Where the great daiyokai was concerned, she had no reason to feel guilty. It wasn't as if he'd made her his mate or anything. Yes, she did feel a strong attraction to him that wasn't only physical but also mental. Maybe it was only a crush. After all, they'd never had much conversation outside of the bounds of training. She had to admit that almost every time her cheeks got hot was because she'd caught a glimpse of the demon's beauty in the sunlight. And crushes could last a long time. Still, there was a difference between what she'd felt with Inuyasha and how she felt with Sesshomaru. _

_Kagome sighed mentally. Why did all this have to be so complicated? _

_Momentarily putting aside her concerns, Kagome prepared to face civilization again as the small village surrounded her and the hanyou. _

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Just For You_

"Is that ye child?" a slow, raspy voice emitted from the old woman. She struggled with a wooden cane to get a closer look with her one good eye.

"Hi Kaede," Kagome said warmly, bringing the woman into her arms.

"Kagome! Where have ye been?" Despite her scolding tone, she hugged as tightly as her frail arms would let her.

The priestess smiled apologetically. "I went traveling, perfecting my melee and miko skills."

Kaede's eyes widened. "Did ye now?" She paused as she thoughtfully eyed the young woman before her. Her eyes hardened with a scowl again. "Well, ye scared me half to death! This cane wasn't here before, I'll have ye know!" She waved the wooden stick threateningly in Kagome's direction.

Kagome laughed, instantly thinking of Grandpa waving his bat at spirits. "I'm sorry Kaede. It was something I had to do alone." Her instinct was to glance at the hanyou who silently watched posted on the side of the old woman's hut. Instead, she smiled as convincingly as she could without giving away the grudge in her eyes that reflected her heart.

"It's good to know ye are okay," Kaede said with a confirming nod. She shivered as the autumn breeze pressed through her clothes. She turned towards Inuyasha and the door of her home. "Come now, tell me all about it over some hot soup."

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

"Well now," Kaede said slowly as she dipped her spoon into her soup. "That is quite a tail."

Kagome nodded in agreement, setting her empty bowl on the floor next to her. The miko had told the old woman everything, from the last jewel shard, to her first days out on her own, to Sesshomaru's suspicious appearances, to training under the Lord of the Western Lands, to her plans for her future. She'd said as little about Sesshomaru as she could, considering Inuyasha's presence in the small one-room home.

The girl leaned back on her palms, staring at the embers glowing in the fire pit.

"Do ye really plan to become an officer?" Kaede inquired. Her tone held no disapproval, only gentle worry.

Kagome nodded confidently. "Now that I've decided this is my home, I want to find my place here. I suppose this is a start."

"And the Shikon no Tama?"

Kagome thoughtfully studied the fire. "Once Naraku is dead and I've completed the jewel, I'll protect it as I am expected to do as its priestess."

"Ye won't make a wish? Even as its priestess, ye can do that. In fact, that is the way it is supposed to be. A wish by any other than the priestess would compromise its purity."

Kagome shook her head. "No, I have no reason to use it, at least not now anyway. Even if that fact will give me trouble later on in life, I know I'll be able to do my job as its protector." She placed her hand gently over her chest, feeling the tiny jewel shard's presence.

Kaede nodded slowly as she sipped the rest of her soup. She set the bowl down as she cleared her throat. "So I suppose ye want to find ye friends to get this finished. Ye don't have much time left, child. The meeting of the lords is not so distant."

Kagome felt an immediate shift in Inuyasha's aura. It sparked and lashed out at the air surrounding it. She glanced at him quickly to see his eyes hardened, staring intently at a corner. She suspected he was upset over Kaede's quick acceptance of her plan of to go into the ranks.

Kagome cleared her throat to bring herself back to the conversation. "Do you know where they are?"

Kaede shook her head sadly. "I am afraid I do not. They passed by about two weeks ago, traveling west, but that is as much as I have to offer. They may have changed course by now."

Kagome nodded, agreeing, but not giving up hope. "Inuyasha can probably track their scent still, as long as we move quickly."

The hanyou snapped out of his quiet rage at the sound of his name, hearing her last sentence. He stood up, alert and ready.

When Kagome followed suit, Kaede quickly asked, "Ye two are not planning to leave now, are ye?"

Kagome glanced outside to see the sun not quite on the horizon. "We have about an hour or two before darkness will fall. If we leave now, we'll cover enough distance to ensure the trail won't be gone for good."

Kaede reached for her cane and struggled to her feet. "Well, if ye insist…" she trailed off. She went over to a small lockbox by her mat. After a few moments, she went to Kagome and gave her a small bag. She could tell instantly by the weight and aroma that it was herbs. "Just an extra energy boost, if ye need it," the old woman said with a smile.

Kagome smiled warmly. "Thank you Kaede." As she enclosed her in a hug, she added, "I'll come back to visit soon."

The woman's motherly eyes watched the couple as they grabbed their weapons, left her hut, and headed out the village.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

The demoness stared up at the sky through purple miasma from her perch on a low wall. Her ruby eyes held a range of emotions from irritation to anger to boredom.

She sighed. No matter how hard she stared, she couldn't see the sky's blue expanse, open and clear. Instead, she was stuck in this hellhole. Naraku was driving her crazy. The bastard continued to sit on his lazy ass while others did his work. She couldn't really complain since the sooner the last jewel shard was found, the closer she was to her death. But at the same time, his actions, or lack thereof, irritated her. Wouldn't he get the idea that no one was really suited for the job when, after over two years, there still were no results?

She sighed again. She was restricted to the perimeter of his lair too. He'd begun to see her outings as suspicious so she had to stay in the poison infested area.

"Excuse me Kagura," a voice said from behind her.

She didn't bother to see who it was. "What?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Master Naraku has requested an audience with you," the young demon said.

Kagura rolled her eyes. What did he want now? She jumped from her post and walked the memorized path to her master's chamber. She slid the door open and stepped inside. "Master," she murmured with a bow. It was more out of habit than respect these days.

"Kagura," his silky voice rose from the opposite side of the room. "I have an assignment for you. Kanna has finally seen something of use to me." He paused before adding, "I'll be going with you.

Her eyes widened in anticipation.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

"So I guess you'll be living in his castle." It was more of a statement than a question, but she felt the need to answer.

"Well, officially, I guess so. But as an officer, I'll hardly have time to sit around and lounge in a huge castle. I like traveling anyway."

Inuyasha shook his head in exasperation as he walked alongside Kagome on the wide dirt path. The scent of their friends seemed to be heading them towards the next village over.

"Does it bother you at all that that bastard tried to kill you before?" he asked with a harsh undertone.

Kagome shrugged. "Not really. I mean, it made me suspicious at first, but the past is the past."

Inuyasha grunted in dissatisfaction. "Well, I don't trust this whole situation. I'm just gonna have to keep an eye on you while you're with him."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Haven't we been through this? I don't need your protection anymore. I can handle myself. And I'm pretty sure Sesshomaru isn't going to hurt me."

"What, are you saying you trust him now?" the hanyou sneered.

Kagome didn't hesitate to answer. "Yes."

Inuyasha paused in surprise but recovered and caught up. "I can't believe you're practically handing your life over to that dog."

Kagome sighed. "I'm not even gonna comment on that, Inuyasha. Just shut up now before this conversation gets out of hand."

Inuyasha twitched angrily at her commanding words, but he obeyed. His pride wouldn't let him admit it even to himself, but the truth was that now that he knew what she could do, he didn't want to push her too far.

There was silence as the couple continued along the pathway. She wondered what the daiyokai was doing. She could feel the tugging at her heart as she thought of him. She missed him. The sunset didn't seem as bright without him by her side.

Darkness began to settle around them as the sun completely disappeared behind the horizon.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

Inuyasha's eyes studied her sleeping form intently through the campfire's flames. The flickering blaze cast erratic shadows across her peaceful face. Her raven hair fell in waterfalls around her body as she perched comfortably against a rock. A soft smile twitched on her lips.

He tried to imagine what she could be dreaming about. Was she with him? Was she in Sesshomaru's arms? Had she defeated Naraku? Was she with her family?

The scorched wood crumbled under the fire's intensity. A twig snapped from somewhere in the woods. A bat fluttered overhead.

His heart ached thinking of how distant she had grown. He still didn't know how to get used to the new Kagome. How could he even talk to her? He'd poured his heart out to the woman, and it didn't get through to her at all. How could he convince her that his love was genuine?

Another twig snapped and a rustle emitted from the depths of the trees. Inuyasha gazed at the miko one last moment before standing up. He drew Tetsaiga and headed into the forest to hunt down the disturbances. Nothing was going to take his Kagome from him again.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

Kagome awoke with a smile on her face. She'd dreamt of willow trees and white clouds. She shivered as the winter's breeze wriggled its way beneath her clothing. The fire was barely flickering with life.

The girl stood and stretched before throwing more logs into the fire pit. As she attempted to coax it back to life, she wondered where Inuyasha had gone. He'd probably tried to find a lead on their trail of Sango and Miroku. Three days and two villages later, they still hadn't come across the couple.

Her nerves were beginning to pick at her. She had wanted to finish with this whole kill-Naraku-thing fairly quickly so she could hurry back to the Castle of the Western Lands in time for the Meeting. But it had already been a week and they still hadn't even found the rest of the gang. She only had about a week left.

Just as the fire began to blaze again, Inuyasha stepped onto the campground from the forest.

"Morning," Kagome said, still cheery from her dream. "What were you doing?"

"Just surveying the area. The demons seem to be bugged about something…" The hanyou sat down with grace next to the fire.

Kagome shrugged. "Probably about the last jewel shard."

He blinked at her. "Yeah, I guess so."

She stood from the flames and stretched her back. Her eyes settled on him and she noticed he was staring at her with a fierce intensity. Fearing he'd get into another of his tirades, she said, "Ready to leave?" She strapped her sword and dagger to her waist and slung her bow across her back.

He simply nodded, continuing to stare. When he made no move to lead the way following their friends' trail, she shrugged and started walking.

Inuyasha fell back a few yards as they began following the dirt path. She got the uneasy feeling he was still staring at her. His aura told her no new information since it was cool and collected. She just knew this day was going to end with another argument.

Forcing her mind away from that idea, she turned her gaze to the sky. The sky was turning a rainbow of colors as the sun began its climb into the blue sky.

A single white cloud floated in the distance. She smiled and closed her eyes in remembrance of her dream. When she opened her eyes, the cloud was closer. Her eyes suddenly widened in amazement and she stopped in her tracks as a familiar person came closer and closer.

The demon's hair rode the waves in sync with his flowing white boa. His armor glimmered in the sunrise's rays and his amber irises were trained solely on her.

"Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed, unable to contain her excitement.

The demon fully descended to the ground and his cloud disappeared. "Hello miko," he said in his deep voice. Only she could hear and see the subtle affection hidden in his tone and his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, although she didn't really care much about the answer.

Before the demon could answer, Inuyasha caught up. His eyes were blazing with hostility and his claws curled with tension. "What the fuck are you doing here you asshole?"

Sesshomaru fully turned to face him. "Hello half-brother," he growled with obvious disgust.

"Answer the fucking question," Inuyasha demanded.

"Now, now," Kagome said sternly. "Let's please not get like this already."

"Fuck that!" Inuyasha shouted. "I wanna know what the fuck this bastard his here for since he's obviously not here for a fight." He cast a harsh look in Kagome's direction.

"I never said I wasn't here for a fight," the demon challenge, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword. He shrugged. "I never said I was either though."

"Would you just answer the damn question?"

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome. "How you put up with him will forever be a great mystery."

Kagome smiled in spite of herself. "How long are you--" With a glance at Inuyasha who was still shouting profanity, she whispered, "One minute."

Sesshomaru nodded as Kagome returned her attention to the hanyou. "Come on now, you can fight him later. We've got to find Sango and Miroku now. Lead the way." She pushed him forward, past his brother and into the front of the group. He stumbled slightly from her shove before glancing over his shoulder with loathing eyes. He marched angrily forward.

Kagome sighed in relief. This definitely wasn't the end of this battle, but at least she could enjoy peace for a little while.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the hanyou. There was something different about his brother. He didn't normally back down that easily. Perhaps Kagome had already shown him the extent of her newfound strength.

Kagome's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Aren't you supposed to be at the castle waiting for the lords? The Meeting isn't that far away."

Sesshomaru glanced at her, seeing the concern in her eyes. "Not really. This isn't the first time there has been a Meeting at my castle. Tami knows how to handle everything. And I'll be back before it starts."

"So will I," Kagome said with determination.

Sesshomaru held her gaze for a moment. The glow in her pupils mesmerized him. The confidence of her aura and the grace of her movements captivated him. He finally forced himself to look away. If his loathing brother weren't only ten yards ahead of them, this scene would've gone differently.

"How long will you stay?" Kagome asked quietly so the hanyou wouldn't hear.

"Until I must leave," he replied.

"So you really came here just to see me?"

The demon glanced at her again. Their eyes connected only a few moments before he looked ahead again. Kagome smiled widely at the answer she saw within his eyes.

**XxXxXxX**

**xXx**

**XxXxXxX**

**It's been about a month since my last update. I'm really sorry guys. I had the worst writer's block ever the past two weeks. Even when I sat down to just try to think about where to go next, I always came up with nothing. Just like any other time, my inspiration for this chapter was totally random. I suddenly got my idea today and got to work. I'm feelin pretty good about it, actually.**

**So I guess the Big Fight is gonna come up within the next chapter or two. Things will slow down after that, so I'm not sure how I'll really keep it interesting. I was thinking of a sequel... Tell me whatcha think about that. And feel free to comment on the chapter or contribute any ideas. Until next time!**

**Hiko**

**P.S. It's late and I'm tired so I'm not gonna check over for errors, lol**


	17. Chapter 16: Ominous

**Previously:**

"_How long will you stay?" Kagome asked quietly so the hanyou wouldn't hear._

"_Until I must leave," he replied._

"_So you really came here just to see me?"_

_The demon glanced at her again. Their eyes connected only a few moments before he looked ahead again. Kagome smiled widely at the answer she saw within his eyes._

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Ominous_

Kagome slowed as the village entrance came closer. Two men wearing leather armor and holding spears stood defensively with narrowed eyes. Catching a glimpse of her other two companions, they instantly became hostile and shouted from their posts.

"Demons are not welcome here!"

"It's okay," Kagome yelled back, "they're with me!" Nevertheless, she signaled for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to wait as she went to talk to them.

"You may pass, but they may not," one growled, thrusting his spear in their direction.

She knew that either Sesshomaru or Inuyasha could easily go right through them but ignored this fact. "Gentleman, these two demons are with me. I'm a priestess and I know neither will try to harm this village."

The two eyed her suspiciously. "Why should we trust your word? Just a while ago, a woman passed through, claiming to be holy, only to slaughter more than ten people in her demon form."

Kagome smiled kindly as her body took on a pink hue. "I assure you, I tell the truth."

The two men marveled at the sight, but quickly recovered. "As we said, you may pass; they may not."

Kagome sighed. The village was larger than most and help would have been nice in finding their friends. But there was no point in getting on the villagers' bad side. She threw a reassuring look at her waiting companions and entered the village alone.

The village was enclosed in a tall make-shift fence where it stopped against the edge of an overhanging cliff. There seemed to be only two entrances. Huts dotted the field while some lay in shambles. A few villagers were at work rebuilding in some areas. Kagome began to see why the guards were so strict with their rules.

The largest building was closer to the middle. It lined the front of a clearing where children played with parents watching closely, paranoia flashing through their eyes. Kagome made her way towards the house as villagers eyed her suspiciously. It was the best place to start looking since Miroku usually got to work trying to win over the village chief as soon as they arrive.

A woman suddenly bumped into her as she ran from behind Kagome headed to the same house. "Sorry," she mumbled without glancing at who she'd hit, clearly in a hurry. She began to pick up speed again as Kagome glanced at her. Her eyes widened as features suddenly became familiar: brown hair trailing, demon slayer uniform…

"Sango!" Kagome shouted as soon as the name came to mind.

The woman stopped in her tracks and slowly turned to the call. Her eyes were already misty. "Kagome?" she gasped as her knees began to weaken.

Kagome sprinted into her friend's arms. "I can't believe it's you!" she said as she squeezed her as hard as she could.

Sango loosened her grip and looked into her face. "What do you mean _you_ can't believe it? Kagome, it's been almost three years! You've changed so much…" she said glancing at her flowing hair, feudal attire, and lean body. "Where did you go without telling me?" Hurt sparkled in her eyes with the joyful tears.

"I'll tell you all about it," Kagome reassured her with a quick hug. "But first, where's Miroku and Shippo?"

"Shippo has been helping around the village with Kirara and…" Sango's eyes suddenly widened in panic. "Miroku! I was going to him right before I saw you. He…" She trailed off biting her lip in stress.

"What is it Sango?" Kagome said calmly, instantly alert.

"This village has been attacked three times in the week we've been here. We've been trying to help out, but Miroku…" She took a deep shaky breath before continuing. "His Wind Tunnel has expanded a lot from all the use. And Naraku's poisonous insects have gotten into his blood stream again. Even if he doesn't die from the poison, the Wind Tunnel will…" Sango stopped, choking on sobs she struggled to keep from erupting.

Kagome collected her friend in her arms of reassurance. "It'll be fine." A moment later, she said, "Take me to him."

Sango nodded and they headed into the large house.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

Sesshomaru sighed as he eyed his half-brother. Why did she leave him all alone to deal with this mutt? She couldn't just wave a magic wand or something so the guards would shut the hell up?

Inuyasha glared at him from a few yards away, eyes folded over his chest, eyes narrowed. He rolled his eyes and purposefully turned his back to him.

"You should know to never turn your back on someone," Sesshomaru stated matter-of-factly.

"Shut the fuck up," came the cold reply. "You've already done your share of backstabbing anyway."

"Backstabbing?" Sesshomaru questioned as if it was a joke.

"Yes, backstabbing," Inuyasha sneered as he turned to glare at him. "Whether we hate each other or not, you don't steal your brother's girl."

"Half-brother," the demon growled. "And this Sesshomaru can't steal what you didn't have."

Inuyasha's hand clenched in their folds across his chest. "She was mine. She still is mine."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him. "That's not how I see it. And it's definitely not how she sees it."

"And how would you know what she sees?" he growled.

Sesshomaru suddenly lost his hostility. "You truly are an idiot," he said as he looked away. "This Sesshomaru can only feel pity for you now. Anyone with eyes could see how she's changed. She belongs to no one." His eyes scanned the village, ignoring the heated glare he received.

"Except you," he snarled. "You're practically forcing her to join your ranks."

Sesshomaru shook his head, refusing to put anymore emotion into the pointless conversation. "It's her choice. She can join or she can find her own path."

Inuyasha turned and jumped into a nearby tree, abruptly ending the conversation. Sesshomaru didn't let it bother him, figuring he was finally realizing the truth: he was an asshole for assuming Kagome couldn't make her own choices now.

He glanced at the hanyou who seemed to be smirking at some inner thought. The demon rolled his eyes in annoyance and ignored the hanyou's presence.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

Sango looked at her friend with enlightened eyes. "You're really going to do it?"

"Of course," Kagome said with confidence. "I mean, it might be different at first. The only association I've had with the ranks in the past was the relationship I'd had with Sesshomaru. It's all different now though."

Sango eyed her friend's smile suspiciously. "Different, huh…"

Kagome cleared her throat and turned her attention to Miroku. He lay with his eyes closed on a bed the village chief kindly provided. "Are you feeling any better? Those herbs I have you were made by Kaede, so they should be taking effect any minute now."

He nodded with a cough. "I'm just tired." Sango moved an inch closer, watching over him with worried eyes.

Kagome smiled at the couple. "You'll feel better in the morning."

Miroku suddenly launched his arm over Sango's shoulder, forcing her to fall across him with her breasts landing in his face.

As Sango screeched and yelled foul names, Kagome laughed and said, "Or you could be feeling better now." Miroku just grinned at Sango lovingly.

Kagome watched the two argue over the definition of an "accident." Their relationship had obviously blossomed while she was gone. Miroku didn't even have a red hand print on his face. And Sango's blush refused to leave her face.

A prick of sadness touched her heart as she thought of Sango's words before. Miroku's Wind Tunnel was dangerously large now. Kagome felt an extra drive towards ridding the world of Naraku. It'd be a true tragedy for their beautiful relationship to end so horribly.

Kagome cleared her throat to interrupt their "discussion" of where exactly on the female body was considered inappropriate to touch. "Miroku, if you truly are feeling better in the morning, I'd like to head out to find Naraku in the morning." The two nodded seriously. "It's time to end this."

"Agreed," they said in unison.

There was a weighted silence as everyone thought about the future. Sango finally said quietly, "What will happen with us? You know, after it's all over?"

Kagome smiled reassuringly. "You guys will know where to find me. And I'll know where to find you. It's not good-bye forever or anything."

Sango smiled feeling the truth in the words. "Yeah, you're right."

Kagome stood from her position at the end of the bed. "Well, it's getting late. I've gotta go tell Sesshomaru and Inuyasha that I've found you guys."

Sango nodded and stood as well, giving her friend a hug. "Make sure you find Shippo before you leave. He'd be really upset if he missed you."

Kagome agreed and left the house. She stepped into the clearing, feeling new energy despite the setting sun. It didn't take her long to find the young fox demon. He flew at her as soon as she left the clearing.

"Kagome! I knew that was you I smelled! You're back!"

Kagome chuckled and hugged the boy back. "You're so big Shippo! Like a young man now."

He stood taller and grinned with pride. Kirara mewed as she launched herself from Shippo's shoulders onto Kagome's. Kagome snuggled the cat demon affectionately.

"Where did you go?" Shippo blurted, hurt showing in his eyes.

Kagome sighed with a smile. "I didn't leave because I wanted to." Glancing at the sun disappearing behind the horizon, she turned back to the boy and said, "Why don't you ask Sango all about it? I've got to get back to Inuyasha for a moment."

His eyes sparkled. "Inuyasha's back too?" He obviously looked up to the hanyou as an idol instead of an abusive older brother now, another change she'd missed.

Kagome nodded with a smile. She nudged him towards the house. "Don't worry, I won't be gone for long. Maybe I can convince the guards to let Inuyasha in too." She'd already figured that Kirara and Shippo were allowed because of their close association with humans already, not to mention their young age.

Shippo seemed reluctant but finally ran to the house with Kirara closely following. Kagome looked after them for a moment before she headed towards the village entrance.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

Sesshomaru's eyes brightened as Kagome came into view. He stood from his post against the tree studying her facial expression as she got closer. He knew the news before she said it.

"They're here," she said cheerfully. Inuyasha's ears pricked and he turned his head to look at her. She added with equal enthusiasm, "We can finally get this battle over with. We're gonna leave in the morning. I can try talking to the guards again about—"

Inuyasha jumped from the tree, landing only a yard from her and Sesshomaru. "We need to talk," he said in a low serious voice.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in suspicion. He didn't like where this was going already.

"What is it?" Kagome asked with curiosity.

"We need to talk _alone_," he growled with a pointed look at Sesshomaru. The demon narrowed his eyes, blazing with hostility.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and took a step towards him to get his attention. His gaze instantly softened when looking in to her mocha eyes. She smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, we'll be right back." He didn't want to, but he believed and trusted her.

Kagome nodded and turned back to follow Inuyasha who had already begun to walk through the meadows of the hills.

Sesshomaru continued to stare after them even after they disappeared behind the hills and into the forest.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

Kagome silently followed the hanyou through the trees that seemed to get denser as they continued. Impatience began to bubble inside her as they trekked forward. Why the hell did they have to be so far away? They were well out of Sesshomaru's hearing range by now. Brushing it off as just Inuyasha being Inuyasha, she pressed on without complaint.

She wondered what he could possibly want to talk about. They'd talked about everything. Now it was just a matter of Inuyasha accepting the changes. Was she really going to become an officer under Sesshomaru's command? Yes. Even though they didn't have the best of relationships in the past? Yes. What about her love for Inuyasha in the past? The past is the past, and things have changed now.

A tiny stab of apprehension touched her as she wondered if this was about Sesshomaru. Maybe the hanyou wanted to know how she truly felt about the daiyokai. It was the one question she'd dreaded answering precisely because she knew how Inuyasha would react. All hell would break loose. She'd really only just admitted to herself that she could quite possibly love him. But even then, she had her doubts. They didn't know much about one another aside from minimal background.

She sighed audibly at her inner turmoil. Inuyasha finally stopped at the far end of a broken clearing, silver hair billowing in a sudden gust of wind. She stopped as well, forcing her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the night. The density of the trees didn't help much, making everything seem even more ominous.

"Kagome."

She looked up at the sound of her name. Inuyasha stood facing her with his head down. She tried to read his aura for emotion, but it showed indifference.

"Inuyasha, what's this about?" She folded her arms across her chest.

"Does he love you?"

She faltered for a moment. It wasn't exactly the question she'd expected. "How should I know? Why can't you just ask Sesshomaru yourself?"

He finally looked up at her. His eyes held no emotion. He was suddenly harder to read than Sesshomaru had been. Within moments, he was inches from her, staring her in the face with dark eyes. "Would he come at your call?"

"I-I don't know." Her eyes blinked with confusion. It was so dark.

"How loud can you scream, Kagome?"

Her senses could still pick up on her surroundings, but it really bothered her that it was so dark. There wasn't even the moon's light to help illuminate the scene…

Her eyes widened. It was the night of the new moon. And yet…

Agonizing pain pierced her as sharp claws forced their way through her abdomen. Her cry echoed through the night, but stopped short at the dense trees. She slumped against the body that was suddenly no longer familiar.

"So he won't come looking for you, will he?" the hanyou growled maliciously into her ear as she fell to the ground, clutching her stomach. Blood oozed from a fist sized hole that went straight through to the other side. Kagome coughed and choked on blood that gurgled within her throat.

Her vision began to blur as the imposter stood back to survey his work. His grin sent chills through her as he turned to a shadow in the woods. Darkness overcame her before she could hear the words exchanged.

**XxXxXxX**

**xXx**

**XxXxXxX**

**Aren't you proud of me? I didn't take forever to update, Lol.**

**I'm sorry for ending it where I did, but cliff hangers are just too much fun! Lol, just kidding. Anyway, what'd you think? Is it what you expected? I'm trying to twist the story up a bit so it's not all predicatble, you know. Tell me what you think or if you have any ideas/suggestions.**

**Till next time,**

**Hiko**


	18. Chapter 17: His Game

**Previously:**

"_So he won't come looking for you, will he?" the hanyou growled maliciously into her ear as she fell to the ground, clutching her stomach. Blood oozed from a fist sized hole that went straight through to the other side. Kagome coughed and choked on blood that gurgled within her throat._

_Her vision began to blur as the imposter stood back to survey his work. His grin sent chills through her as he turned to a shadow in the woods. Darkness overcame her before she could hear any words exchanged._

**Chapter Seventeen**

_His Game_

Sesshomaru paced back and forth under the night sky, glancing periodically into the rolling hills. Frustration began to creep into his aura. Not long after, a sense of anxiety seeped into his mind. It felt wrong. All wrong. Four hours was more than enough time to talk and come back, even if they did go pretty far. But what could have happened?

He couldn't even imagine Kagome being interested in running away, especially after her promise to return swiftly. Some sort of threat seemed to be the only possibility. The area was crawling with demons; the remains of the village proved that. But he knew Kagome could handle a couple feisty demons with easy. And Inuyasha…?

Inuyasha had been acting pretty weird with the cold eyes and indifferent aura. He'd backed down from two arguments when normally the fights would've never ended, with or without Kagome's interference. And Sesshomaru had noticed some sort of difference in his brother when he first saw him.

Had it really been him? Sesshomaru racked his brain for the answer. Inuyasha's hatred for his brother couldn't be duplicated, so his reaction when Sesshomaru had first come had to be genuine. And Kagome had probably seen only Inuyasha since she'd left the castle, so he was the only one outside of the couple to know of their relationship. Which meant their argument on backstabbing couldn't have been just a show.

But then, why weren't they back yet? He wanted to trust Kagome could handle herself no matter the case, but his confidence began to sink with every second that passed.

Sesshomaru blinked. If even the daiyokai had to stop and think about the possibility of Inuyasha being an imposter, then Kagome would be totally fooled. She was talented, observable, and powerful, but she was still human. So if she had no idea…

As soon as the realization came into focus, the demon was racing through the hills and into the forest.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

Kagome's head rolled from side to side as if it were too heavy for her to keep up. When her eyes opened, she blinked several times in an attempt to adjust her vision to the darkness. Her mind registered the cold stone floor her body laid on. Shivering, she sat up. A moment later, she began to feel the cold metal links around her wrists and hear the scraping and clanking of chains. It was so dark she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face.

Heavy fatigue suddenly washed over her like a tsunami. She laid back down quickly, as if her body was suddenly too heavy to support, ignoring the shiver than ran through her spine as she came into contact with the icy floor. Seconds later, she slipped into unconsciousness again.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

Sango sat outside the bamboo screen, eyes searching the village frantically. It was nearly dawn and Kagome still hadn't returned. In her heart, she could feel something was terribly wrong. But confidence in her friend's abilities kept her where she was.

The bamboo screen suddenly moved as a familiar purple robe passed through. "Still no sign?"

Sango sighed with a shake of her head. "I don't like it," she said, fear lacing the irises of her eyes. She stood up and looked into the monk's eyes. His expression told her he felt the same.

"Should we find Shippo?" he asked with an underlying question. He held his staff and her massive boomerang.

She understood. "Yes."

The fox demon was found with Kirara in the clearing practicing magic. The three exchanged looks. With a nod, they headed toward the village entrance.

"She said Sesshomaru is here too. Maybe he knows something," Sango said with diminishing hope.

Miroku only nodded. Either way, their friend was in trouble. And the trouble was enough to delay both Kagome and Inuyasha, not to mention the daiyokai.

Sango's mind swam with possibilities, mostly centering around a demon attack. But Kagome could easily handle something like that, right? Unless…

Unless Naraku was involved. Her heart jumped a beat as the idea sank in. The final battle could be raging on without them.

Unconsciously, she picked up the pace as they passed the village guards. They had no idea where to start looking, but an instinctive feeling led them through the hills and into the surrounding forest. The forest's density began to make Sango nervous. She felt as if a demon could be lurking behind every tree. As they pressed further, she began to doubt a scream could even be heard through the mass of foliage.

Her heart lurched again as a dreadful feeling took over from that thought. Kagome…

"Stop," Miroku suddenly said. The party froze as they studied their surroundings. "Do you feel that…?" Miroku whispered.

Sango whipped her boomerang off her back as Shippo took on a feral stance and Miroku held the prayer beads of his Wind Tunnel hand. She knew exactly what it was. Even though she was only human, even she could feel the pressing auras of the mass of demons surrounding them.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

The density of the trees was something Sesshomaru hadn't seen before as he traveled further into its depths. They'd drown out any sound that tried to carry through the wind. Dread began to tingle up his spine as his hunch began to turn into reality.

The metallic smell hit his nose like a solid wall. The demon's eyes were already bleeding red when he burst into the clearing. Scarlet blood was painted on the grass like a canvas. There was only one blood scent belonging to Kagome, a clear sign that she had been unprepared for the attack and couldn't fight back beforehand.

Sesshomaru walked to the spot where the most crimson had pooled. Although the blood scent was heavy in his nostrils, he clearly picked up the scent of Inuyasha. Rage seeped its way into his eyes as he struggled to maintain control over his inner demon. This was clearly the work of an imposter, who had to be Naraku. He'd done this trick before and fooled Kikyou.

His eyes followed the line of blood that made its way deeper into the woods. As he instantly took off to follow it, he chastised himself for being fooled, regret pooling in his heart.

Narrowed eyes followed Sesshomaru's body. Kagura kept down wind but made sure not to lose him from her line of vision. She wasn't surprised that he didn't detect her. Her scent was swallowed by the girl's blood and his blind rage left his sharp senses distracted. Just like Naraku had said.

He'd given her very strict orders. _Keep him distracted for as long as possible. Do whatever is necessary. _Which, translated, meant that after he discovered the blood trail was only a distraction, she had to interfere, quite possibly risking her life.

Not that she really cared. Naraku had many plans up his sleeve for that girl. The miko would give him what he wanted for sure. And then Kagura would be dead anyway.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

Kagome fought against the darkness that struggled to overwhelm her. Finally winning the fight, her eyes fluttered open. Instantly, she felt the stiffness of her cold limbs. Groaning, she stood and stretched. Her arms didn't even make it past the top of her head before the chains binding them stopped their ascent.

As she tried to bring feeling back into her exhausted extremities, she tried to clear the memories that created a vague fog. Faces of her friends went through her mind and lingered on Sesshomaru's worried face. Then Inuyasha's cold unblinking eyes appeared.

Kagome's eyes snapped open as her last conscious memory caught up with her. She grit her teeth in the frustration of her stupidity. Why hadn't she seen it before? Everything made sense now, pointing in the obvious direction of an imposter, but she hadn't had a clue at the time.

Fatigue washed over her and she sat back down involuntarily. With the strange sense of déjà vu, she began to contemplate her exhaustion. How could she be so tired when she'd just been sleeping?

But more importantly… why didn't she feel any pain? Heart racing, Kagome's eyes traveled to her torso. The extreme darkness made it impossible to see anything so her fingers traveled to the spot where she knew a hole should be. Aside from a rip in her clothing, she felt smooth flesh.

Disbelief and utter confusion radiated from her aura. The only way she can heal herself is if she puts concentration in it and summons her miko powers. And she obviously can't do that while asleep. So then why wasn't there a gaping hole where she clearly remembered the Inuyasha imposter clawing her through the abdomen?

Before she could linger on the subject further, a scraping sound emitted from straight ahead of her. She strained to see even a glimmer of light through the darkness. The scraping got louder until suddenly a door swung open. She took advantage of the dim light from the hallway and observed her cell. It was no bigger than a small room and she was chained to the far end opposite from the door. Aside from the wooden door, the room was made of gray stone.

The light from the doorway was blocked as a figure stood in it. It was still too dark to see specific features, but she knew from his malicious aura who he was.

"Ah, miko, it's good to see you awake," a voice cooed.

Kagome glared at the silhouette without remark. A match was suddenly struck and a candle lit as he came closer. She was slightly surprised to see Inuyasha's red kimono and silver hair come into focus.

"Where is he?" she spat instantly. Her voice was hoarse and barely classified as a whisper.

"Where is who?" he asked with the innocence of a liar.

"Inuyasha," she growled with impatience.

The figure chuckled. "You're looking at him."

"Give it up Naraku, you can only fool me once," she hissed.

He laughed cruelly. "Once was all I needed." He came closer and grabbed a hold of her chin, jerking her face in each direction for inspection. He shook his head as he stepped back. "That will never do," he mumbled.

Confusion clouded the rage in her eyes. "What are you talking about?" She hated being left in the dark. Especially now when so many things were a mystery to her.

He looked her squarely in the eye as evil swirled in the depths of his amber irises. "You see, you have something I want. Something I need. And only you can give it to me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she mumbled even though she knew it was a futile attempt.

His hand came across her cheek swift and hard. "But you do," he said in a cold stony voice as a red print began to emerge on her face. "And I'm perfectly prepared to wait until you have enough sense to hand over the last jewel shard."

"Where's Inuyasha?" she hissed, changing the subject.

The imposter sighed. "I told you, you're looking at him." She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off. "It's his body, anyway." He paused as she waited for him to explain. "Possession is an interesting ability. It requires an inanimate being, which is why controlling the dead is so easy."

"Dead?" Kagome choked.

The Inuyasha figure laughed cruelly. "No human, your pathetic hanyou is not dead." He paused in thought before saying, "He's temporarily frozen. Similar to the spell Kikyou put on him a few years back, but of a more demonic origin. Everything you see truly is the hanyou. The only difference is the mind."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief.

"Keep in mind that all that could change very swiftly, priestess," Naraku said maliciously. "That is, if you don't give me what I ask for."

She ground her teeth. So this was his game. "Everyone will come looking for me eventually," she said threateningly. "Sesshomaru…"

"His appearance was quite a surprise and very frustrating since it put a slight kink in my plan, even though I did have prior knowledge to the changing relationship between you two with the help of Kanna," the hanyou said thoughtfully. His expression transformed into menacing as he said, "But all your 'friends' have been taken care of."

He smirked at her, enjoying her silence for a moment. "I am being kind and allowing you to end this before it starts," he said with the malicious smirk still in place. "Give me the jewel shard."

When her silence became extensive, Naraku grew impatient. "Suit yourself," he growled as he turned his back on her scowling face. "I have endless ways of 'convincing' you."

He stalked out the cell door but stopped to talk to a dark figure lingering by the doorway. "Just don't kill her," he said uncaringly but with authority.

The demon chuckled maliciously as he stepped through the opening. Kagome's eyes gravitated to the long weapon in his hand. It looked to be a leather whip with tassels sprouting from its end. The talon-like hooks attached to the ends scraped the stone dragging on the floor as he made his way closer.

"Ready for some fun?" he asked in a cruel deep voice.

Naraku closed the door behind him, shrouding the tiny room in impenetrable darkness.

**XxXxXxX**

**xXx**

**XxXxXxX**

**Hey all. I'm sorry for the pretty late update, especially since this chapter isn't even that long. I had a hard time with this one. I couldn't decide how I wanted it all to work. I'm still not even really sure so the next chapter might take a while too. But I'll still try.**

**So what'd you think? Am I going in an okay direction with this? There were many ways this could've gone but any other way seemed too predictable. Lol, I don't think it's that bad, but I'd like to hear from y'all. Let me know any suggestions you may have for my next chapter so I can get it going quicker. Till next time,**

**Hiko**


	19. Chapter 18: The End of Games

**Previously:**

_The demon chuckled maliciously as he stepped through the opening. Kagome's eyes gravitated to the long weapon in his hand. It looked to be a leather whip with tassels sprouting from its end. The talon-like hooks attached to the ends scraped the stone dragging on the floor as he made his way closer. _

"_Ready for some fun?" he asked in a cruel deep voice._

_Naraku closed the door behind him, shrouding the tiny room in impenetrable darkness. _

**Chapter Eighteen**

_The End of Games_

Inuyasha awoke with a pounding headache. He groaned as he attempted to sooth the pain by rubbing his forehead. After a few moments when the headache continued to persist, he gave up and viewed his surroundings. Cold metal bars made up one whole wall of his cell. Light emitted from a burning torch farther down the hall. A sliver of moon hung in the sky, seen from the high barred window, hinting at the time of day.

Inuyasha struggled to remember his last conscious memory. All he could think of was Kagome's sleeping face as fire from their campfire cast flickering shadows across the trees. He'd left to scout the area and then… nothing. He couldn't remember a thing after that moment.

His current position gave him an idea though. He'd gotten himself captured, he assumed. As he wondered how, an aura began to approach from down the hall. With a sniff, he instantly readied his claws since his Tetsaiga seemed to be missing from his waste and drew his lips back in a snarl.

Naraku came into view holding a torch. "You're awake," he said with narrowed eyes, irritation glinting in their depths. "I leave you for a couple hours and the spell already wore off."

Inuyasha just glared back. At the mention of a spell, fuzzy blurred pictures came to mind: Kagome's face twisting in agony, a demon with a clawed whip, Kagome in chains… His eyes widened in realization.

"Let's change that…" Naraku growled as he closed the space between them.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

Her eyes fluttered open wearily. The exhaustion hit her instantly along with the cold as she adjusted her position to sit up against the wall. She let her head hang, lacking the strength to keep it up.

Where was she? With a flash of realization, she reached her stiff arm around in an attempt to touch her back. Smooth flesh was all her fingers touched along with scraps of clothing that stubbornly stayed attached to her shirt. Her eyes widened in wonder.

It happened again. She was healed without her doing a thing. That demon had definitely whipped her back relentlessly in her last moments of consciousness. She had definitely felt like she was on the edge of life. But now she was perfectly healed aside from the fatigue.

Was she sleepwalking/healing? She shook her head and chuckled in spite of herself at the ridiculousness of the thought.

Was someone helping her? The idea only flitted through her mind for a moment before she ruled that possibility out. No one she knew of in Naraku's gang had the ability to heal. And even if there was, why would they help her if they didn't know her?

The jewel shard. The answer came to her without preamble but she was certain it was the only possibility. That was why she was so tired every time she woke up. It drew from her miko powers to heal her, but left her physically exhausted. She couldn't comprehend how the jewel acted on its own terms, nor could she figure out why it would do such a thing.

She rested her hand on her chest and closed her eyes in concentration. She could feel tiny atoms flowing from every corner of her body until they came together and formed the jewel shard in between her finger tips. The light that emitted from the tiny shard lit up the whole dungeon room clearly.

Eyes open in wonder, Kagome studied the shard closely. At the heart of the jewel was the purest white she'd ever seen. The edges and its aura sparkled pink. She racked her mind, remembering Midoriko's soul fighting demon souls inside the jewel and the four spirits, courage, friendship, wisdom and love, that composed it.

Kagome had had the courage to abandon the path laid out for her and search for independence. She befriended others along her journey, including a daiyokai who hadn't viewed her kindly in the past. With said daiyokai's training, she gained the wisdom needed to overcome physical and mental distractions and limitations. And in the process, she'd fallen in love.

Kagome smiled softly, knowing with certainty that Midoriko had won the battle against the demons. Only this time she would see to it that the win became permanent. She'd make sure the rest of the jewel became just as pure.

Sensing an aura, she made her body go limp and slowed her breathing as the wooden door abruptly swung open. A demon moaned in irritation.

"She's been sleeping all day," a voice complained. Judging from its aura, it might've been the demon that whipped her before. "And why the hell is she still alive?"

"The jewel shard is helping her, taping into her miko powers to heal but leaving her physically spent," Inuyasha's voice answered. She could tell from the tone and his aura that he was still being controlled by Naraku. "Assuming she's had it inside her this whole time, the shard is probably starting to recognize her as its protector."

"What does that mean?"

"Once the Shikon Jewel recognizes its priestess protector, it begins to support her as well. I don't know the extent of this support since Kikyou never thought to protect the jewel this way, but I assume healing has something to do with it."

"Why can't you just take it out of her?"

"That's just it. The shard isn't in one single area. The jewel has disintegrated into her body, mingling with her miko powers. That's why we can't just kill her because only she can call on it to bring it back together."

Another annoyed groan. "Can we speed this process up then?" the demon growled impatiently. "We can't keep her here forever. The Western Lands Lord has already caught up with and slaughtered the demon creating the false blood trail. And Kagura can only hold him off for so long before he comes to hunt this place down."

"I know Iuko," Naraku growled harshly. "He is proving to be more of an obstacle than I'd anticipated. It isn't easy to find this place though." He paused before saying, "Nevertheless, her friends are in our captivity now. It'll only be a matter of minutes before she'll give in once I start threatening them."

The wooden door began to close as the Inuyasha imposter ordered Iuko to guard the door and alert him when the prisoner awoke.

As soon as the door was completely shut, Kagome let out a breath she'd been holding, attempting to order her thoughts. Her friends were captured. Sesshomaru was on a vengeful rampage. And Inuyasha was still under Naraku's control. She did have a few good things on her side, however. The jewel shard was apparently protecting its protector. And only she could take it out of her body.

Still, she couldn't allow her friends to be harmed. It was time to get smart about this and come up with a plan of escape.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

A torrent of wind blew through the air, buffeting his silver hair. Thunder clouds crackled in the distance, blocking the starry night.

"Where is it?" Sesshomaru growled with a feral undertone.

Kagura choked out, "I don't know."

The daiyokai squeezed harder on the wind witch's throat. "Don't lie to me wench, you're wasting my time. I've already wasted a full day with this false trail bullshit." Poison began to seep into his fingertips, putting the smell of burning flesh into his nostrils.

Kagura looked into his crimson eyes. She knew he would kill her if she didn't start talking. But what could she do? If she told him where Naraku's hideout was, Naraku would kill her. If she didn't, Sesshomaru would kill her. She clearly didn't have many options here.

"Tell me!" Sesshomaru roared, digging his claws into her white skin.

Her eyes began to roll into the back of her head. Her life flashed before her eyes. She saw with despair that there wasn't much of her life. All she'd ever done was listen to Naraku's every order. It made her sick.

"Wait," she croaked. The demon instantly released her, dropping her from where he was holding her two feet in the air. She looked up at him from the forest floor, struggling to control the dizziness from the lack of oxygen. "I'll take you," she whispered.

Sesshomaru waited impatiently for her to regain control. She finally stood and began to walk through the forest. She knew she was going to die before all this was over. But she'd kill herself before she let Naraku control her ever again. At least she would have freedom in death.

And if she led Sesshomaru to the bastard, she could die knowing she'd be seeing Naraku in hell shortly after.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

Kagome stared into the darkness waiting for them to come. Iuko had already gone off to tell his master when she'd shown signs of awakening. She had been sleeping since she'd overheard their conversation earlier. She had no concept of time without the sun or moon's presence to guide her so she wasn't sure how long she'd been sleep, but she felt rejuvenated, and that was her main focus. She'd need the energy for what she had in mind.

After what felt like an eternity, footsteps finally approached. Despite the impenetrable stone walls, she could hear their conversation through the cracks of the door.

"Don't overdue it this time," came the controlled Inuyasha's voice. "Her excessive sleeping is taking away from my negotiating."

"Why aren't we threatening her companions yet?" Iuko growled impatiently.

"It seems I slightly underestimated the fox brat," Naraku growled with irritation. "I'll deal with them while you have your fun here. Come get me when you're done. I should have controlled the situation by then. "

She heard them part ways and footsteps come closer. She looked straight at the door as it opened moments later to reveal Iuko.

"Ready for some fun priestess?" he said with a malicious smirk as he dragged his talon whip behind him. The door slammed shut as he put the torch he was holding in a metal ring by the door. He stepped closer to her, glaring down at her with a malicious grin.

"Do your worst," Kagome replied, bracing herself for the pain.

She grit her teeth at every swipe of the whip. The talons dragged along her skin, bringing shreds of skin with it. Iuko didn't only whip her back this time, however. Her whole body became scratched and bloody as the leather and claws tore at every corner. Her already ragged clothes were torn to shreds and fell away from her body, leaving her naked flesh revealed for Iuko to pinpoint any clean area and make it bleed. As he repeatedly hit the same areas, she couldn't help but cry out from the agony of the pain.

Finally he ceased and stood over her, observing his handiwork with a smirk. Kagome panted and stayed completely still in her position on her side to minimize the pain. Iuko kicked her so she was on her stomach, causing her to cry out.

"Had enough miko?" he growled with satisfaction. She made no effort to reply. His eyes swept along the length of her naked bloody body. "Maybe it's time for some new fun," his deep voice purred, eyeing her greedily. He bent down and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at him. Her eyes were closed.

"Oh, no you don't," he growled, pulling her to her feet by his hold on her jaw. "You've slept enough." His eyes gravitated to her breasts and then traveled further down to gaze at the area between her legs. By scent, he knew she was a virgin. "Perhaps you need me to wake you up," he said with malicious seduction, looking back at her hanging head. "Wouldn't that be fun?"

Kagome was silent for a moment, but was standing on her own now. Impatient, Iuko squeezed her jaw harder and shook her a bit. "Look at me!" he growled.

After a moment, her face finally twitched with movement. Iuko stared with satisfaction until he realized that she was smirking. Unease began to trickle into his body.

Suddenly she snapped her head up to look straight at him. When she opened her eyes, they glowed pure white.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

The open sky folded before the two as they sailed through the morning air. Fresh rain drops from the night before littered the forest below them. Sesshomaru kept his eyes firmly on Kagura ahead of him, alert for any type of trap. His eyes were still tinted with crimson.

The thought of what Naraku could be doing to Kagome infuriated him beyond measure. His beast reacted to even the imagination of her blood being spilled. He could see himself killing everything he found if he saw or smelled even the slightest bit of her blood. He was mentally going crazy, feeling impatient at even a fraction of time being wasted in finding her. He was tempted to tell the wind witch to hurry the pace, but he didn't want her to back out of leading him the way. She could be leading him into a trap, but he hoped she wasn't stupid enough for that.

Kagura began to descend. Sesshomaru followed as she landed before a tiny pass between two mountains.

"His lair is through that pass," Kagura said in a monotone.

Sesshomaru eyed her and the trail suspiciously. "You know I will hunt you down if this one of your games," he growled threateningly.

Kagura sighed wearily. "I'm done with games. At least with Naraku's games anyway." She cast her feather and climbed on top of it. "Do me a favor and kill him for good this time. I'm going to go find a peaceful place to die now. He'll know I led you here as soon as he sees you."

Sesshomaru watched her float off into the distance. If he hadn't been preoccupied with Kagome's safety, he might've felt pity for her. Instead, he took off through the pass. As the mountains loomed over him, he thought over his actions.

Part of him felt reluctant to come to her aid. This was supposed to be her final test. She has to settle her past without his help for her own satisfaction. Her journey will end with Naraku's death by her blow. She would have proven herself to any who dared to doubt her.

But for him, this wasn't his apprentice he was going after. The fact that this was her battle didn't matter to him for the moment. Kagome was no longer an inferior human who didn't deserve his attention. Nor was she his subordinate apprentice in need of guidance and support. No, he was going to save the beautiful woman he was in love with.

**XxXxXxX**

**xXx**

**XxXxXxX**

**Hello all! My update took forever, and for that I apologize. As a senior this year, finals and college stuff has been freaking me out, lol. When I wasn't concentrating on that, I had some kind of new drama with the family or my love life. Haven't had much time to think about my fanfiction. Well, I thought about it a lot, wishing I could finish the next chapter. Writer's block is a bitch, lol. When I wrote the last chapter, I really had no idea where I was going with it. I had vague ideas of how everything would play out, but nothing really concrete. Which made this chapter extra hard to do.**

**Anyway, how was it? I hope I haven't lost my ability to write well after all this time, lol. I'm actually not really disappointed with this chapter. I prolly coulda added more details here and there but you all know how I feel about extra fluff like that: Boring! Tell me what you guys think. Suggestions are more than welcome, although I've already got a few things set in stone. Thanks for putting up with me all! Till next time,**

**Hiko**


	20. Chapter 19: Everything He'd Imagined

**Previously:**

_Part of him felt reluctant to come to her aid. This was supposed to be her final test. She has to settle her past without his help for her own satisfaction. Her journey will end with Naraku's death by her blow. She would have proven herself to any who dared to doubt her._

_But for him, this wasn't his apprentice he was going after. The fact that this was her battle didn't matter to him for the moment. Kagome was no longer an inferior human who didn't deserve his attention. Nor was she his subordinate apprentice in need of guidance and support. No, he was going to save the beautiful woman he was in love with._

**Chapter Nineteen**

_Everything He'd Imagined_

Iuko looked up at the angry priestess as she stepped closer to him. He pressed himself to the stone wall. His eyes gravitated to the wooden door on the opposite side. But the clever prisoner stood in the way.

Despite the aura that swirled about her, whipping her hair around like a vicious hurricane and her glowing irises, he stood taller and gripped his weapon firmer. With a menacing growl, he lashed out with the taloned whip.

Kagome's hand flashed. Iuko stared on in disbelief as her hand gripped the leather strips. Suddenly, pink electricity began to travel up the weapon. He stared in confusion until it reached the hilt and his hand began to burn with fiery intensity. With a yelp, he released it and attempted to sooth the burning flesh.

When he looked back at his captive, she held the whip by the handle and glared at him menacingly. The whole weapon sparked with pink energy.

He gulped. "You know, Naraku will—"

With lightning speed, Kagome slashed the demon. "—die," she finished his sentence as his head separated from his body before they disintegrated, leaving behind only his clothes.

Bringing herself out of her trance, her eyes returned to normal and the whip regained its normal color. Immediately, she sank to the floor in exhaustion. Looking down at her crimson body, she knew she'd lost too much blood.

But her plan had somewhat worked. She figured that going into her trance would stimulate the jewel's own healing powers. And it had. Most of the major lacerations on her body had already healed. But it still stole some of her physical strength to get most of the job done, so now she lacked the energy to finish the healing. As she looked down at her naked body, she could see that scratches still marked every inch of her body, blood pouring from each of them.

Gathering what strength she had left, Kagome picked up the shirt of the deceased Iuko and wrapped it around her naked torso. She took a few extra breaths, picked up the whip and made her way out of her cell.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

The two sat in silence as they contemplated their dilemma. Their cell was dark, the only light coming from the sliver of the moon outside the barred window.

Miroku propped his palm under his chin, making his chains rattle. "So," he began. After a moment he said, "Any ideas?"

Sango sighed. "Not one." She crossed her arms over her chest, but returned them to her side since the wrist cuffs and chains made it uncomfortable.

The silence followed.

Suddenly, Miroku smirked as he inched closer to her. "Well, I do have one idea…" He reached out greedily.

"Miroku…?" Sango said cautiously.

As soon as the red hand print began to form across his cheek, she growled, "Could you please be serious at a time like this?"

Before he had a chance to answer, the two heard soft footsteps approach them. A hint of fear trickled into their eyes as they looked at each other. They'd both already figured out that they were only there as a negotiation tool of Naraku's. It was probably about time for him to take advantage of that.

The footsteps stopped for a moment before speeding up. A bluish light began to get brighter the louder the steps got. The couple unconsciously held each others' hand as they waited.

"Sango? Miroku?" a whisper came from the darkness. A mew sounded shortly after before Kirara bounded up to the metal bars followed by Shippo with a glowing blue hand.

"Shippo?" the couple said in unison with the same tone of surprise and joy.

"Hey guys," Shippo said happily as he used his fox fire to melt the metal lock on the barred door.

"How did you escape?" Sango asked for the both of them.

Shippo smirked. "They thought a few puny ropes could hold me. Luck for me, I've been practicing my fire magic," the fox said with pride. "Kirara was in the same cell as me, but they used metal chains for her. It was easy to melt." His statement was punctuated by the lock falling to the ground, red from heat.

"We have to hurry though," Shippo said as he worked on their binding chains. "Naraku and his guards probably already know we've escaped."

Sango and Miroku rubbed their wrists as Shippo started for the hallway. "I saw a storage room on the way here. Maybe your weapons are in there."

The two looked at each other and then at the fox with respect. "Thank you Shippo," Miroku said warmly.

"Yeah," Sango added, "you've done well."

Shippo smiled with pride as he led the group through the halls.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

"What the _hell_ is taking so long?" Inuyasha's voice boomed as he glared at the demon guards scurrying across the field and into different buildings. "How hard is it to find a stupid fox child and a cat?"

Inuyasha's head whipped back and forth as he waited for a guard to answer him. Before he could continue his rant, a demon approached him. "Lord Naraku?"

"_What_?" he roared.

"The monk and demon slayer are no longer in their cells." Naraku bubbled with rage. The messenger was silent a moment before he timidly added, "And the priestess' cell was empty as well with no sign of Iuko."

With a crack of his knuckles, Inuyasha sliced the demon to shreds in his frustration. "You insolent fools!" he bellowed at the demons, causing them all to stop and pay attention. "How could you let all five of the prisoners escape?" No one moved or spoke. "Well don't just stand there you bastards! Find them! They couldn't have gotten far." At once, activity resumed in the camp.

He stood at the foot of the stairs to his room building, fuming. In less than an hour, he'd lost complete control of the situation. A few slow inhales and exhales later, he calmed down enough to consider his options. Regardless, the hanyou's friends wouldn't hurt him while he was still using the dog's body. The only one who wouldn't care and attack anyway was Sesshomaru. But he would never make it to the camp in time for that to matter.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

Sesshomaru came to a stop at the top of a hill overlooking the valley. Purple miasma filled it like a bowl. His eyes and nose began to sting slightly. Through the haze, he could make out several buildings. It looked like a well developed town, but judging by the presence of Naraku's miasma, he must've wiped it out before taking over. It was a very well hidden town, so the daiyokai could understand why the hanyou would want it. Kagura hadn't been leading him into a trap after all.

As he looked at the rooftops, he imagined what he would see when he got there. Perhaps he'd find Kagome standing over Naraku's dead body. The thought made him hesitate. It'd be just like that time with Pancho when he'd overreacted.

Or maybe he'd find Kagome defenseless against Inuyasha's imposter, unable to bring herself to harm her old friend. He highly doubted that she would believe Naraku's bullshit now though.

A final image settled in his head: Kagome's limp body on the ground before Naraku's feet with a completed Shikon Jewel in his hands. He could only imagine the torturing techniques the bloodthirsty hanyou would use on her in order to get what he wanted. Maybe he was too late and she'd already given up and gave Naraku the last shard.

He forced the idea out his mind with a shove of denial. He had more faith in her than that. Still, he ran faster than he ever had before toward the town that contained his woman.

Anticipation continued to build as the miasma got thicker and heavier. The sting in his eyes and nose was more noticeable now, but he ignored it completely. Suddenly, he burst into the camp's main field. The miasma was strangely cleared from the town, creating a sort of bubble around it.

Sesshomaru's eyes settled on the figure standing in the middle barking orders. He recognized Inuyasha's silver hair, red kimono, and demanding voice, but his aura was all wrong. Why hadn't he noticed it before? It was so obvious now.

"Naraku!" Sesshomaru yelled. The hanyou whipped around to face him with a look of utter disbelief plaster on his face.

"You-What are you doing here?" he sputtered. He could feel his sanity slipping away with every passing second. The one thing he'd counted on working in his favor had just disappeared. With realization, he growled, "I'll kill that wind witch!"

Ignoring his inner torment, Sesshomaru growled, "Where is she?"

"How the fuck should I know?" he answered, clearly still losing it. "In all of an hour, total chaos has just taken over." All his confidence, smugness, and arrogance came from the fact that he was always in control. It all disappeared now, as he was obviously not controlling a thing.

Sesshomaru almost believed the imposter was his brother with those words. It definitely seemed like something he would say. Before he could dwell on it longer, four figures ran out from between two buildings. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara made their way to the clearing, armed and ready. He was briefly irritated at the fact that they were here first until he realized it was probably the work of Naraku again. He must've planned to threaten them in order to convince Kagome.

Just as he thought of her, the girl burst out the doors of one of the buildings. Her bloody linen shirt, the only clothing covering her, was open and flapping in the wind to reveal a body of bloodied scrapes, cuts, sores, and bruises. Her face was twisted in the agony of pain and the struggle to catch her breath. She held onto a wooden beam of the building for support, dragging a bloody talon whip.

He stood frozen staring at her. When she had the strength, she observed her surroundings. Her eyes stopped on his, lighting up in surprise. She tried to say something but instead, choked and coughed up blood. When the fit was over, she looked up at him again. "Sesshomaru?" she croaked.

But he had lost it already.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

Kagome looked on in horror as Sesshomaru drew his sword and went after Inuyasha. His eyes were as red as her blood and took on an almond shape. His lips drew back to reveal a row of gleaming sharp teeth. The claws that gripped his sword were so long that they dug into the palm of his hand.

She'd only seen the demon transform once or twice ever. But she knew that if he finished the transformation, he'd kill Inuyasha. It may be Naraku's mind, but it was still Inuyasha's body. She stumbled down the stairs to the clearing where the two danced. Naraku couldn't use Inuyasha's Tetsaiga so it remained at his waist. All he could do was dodge Sesshomaru's bloodthirsty attacks.

"Sesshomaru! Stop!" she rasped. She coughed more blood as she saw her friends enter the clearing as well. As he dodged, Naraku ordered the guards to attack. The group expertly handled the demon army. Before she could turn her attention back to the Sesshomaru, a demon guard ran at her. To minimize fight time, she summoned her miko powers to her whip and sliced him to pieces before they dissolved. Her lungs struggled to catch up with her body. Every movement, even every thought, felt like an enormous task.

Kagome stumbled to the clearing. "Sesshomaru, stop! It's still Inuyasha's body. Don't kill him!" But the daiyokai was oblivious. He had only thought in his mind, and that was to destroy the one responsible for Kagome's injuries.

The imposter landed a few feet in front of her. "Yes," Naraku said, "you'll only be killing your brother. My body is safe and sound elsewhere."

The demon's body twitched and morphed more. His face began to elongate and dog ears grew from the tangles of his silver hair. His jaw stretched to accommodate the rows of dagger teeth and his eyes were such a deep red, they almost looked black.

Kagome watched in fear. He couldn't listen to reason now. Inuyasha would surly die with his next attack. Her mind raced as she searched for a solution.

Sesshomaru's inner beast had almost completely taken over. He'd soon be in his full demon form. He tightened his grip on his sword for one last attack before that happened. Just as he began to rush forward, a voice shouted, "Sit boy!"

His target disappeared in an instant. All that filled his vision was a girl's worried face. She was so close, he could've touched her with his tongue. Suddenly, her worried expression transformed to one of pain. She gasped for air then choked and coughed up thick blood. It spattered against his face, hair, armor, and clothes. He blinked. The sound of her whip falling to the ground as she released it made him look down. He still held the hilt of his sword, but its blade had disappeared into the girl's body and through the other side.

Realization hit him like a brick and all traces of his inner demon vanished. His red eyes returned to their amber color as he stared into her pained cocoa irises.

For the first time in his life, horror plastered itself on his face. He drew his sword out her torso and tossed it aside. She cried out and fell to her knees. Sesshomaru knelt and held her arms. She stared at him, tears beginning to pour from her eyes. But he saw no emotion, only exhaustion and pain.

"Kagome," he whispered, "I…" She shook her head and gave him a weak smile. He stared at her helplessly as she struggled to ignore the pain. He could feel her life force trickling out her body.

Sesshomaru gazed as she held onto her mere thread of life. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. They were soft and warm, everything he'd ever imagined. She put what strength she had left into kissing back. He hugged her naked bloody body as closely and tightly as he could without hurting her more. He let his surroundings slip away to leave behind only this girl and this moment. He pulled away and looked at her. Her eyes stayed closed, lost in unconsciousness.

The world caught up with him as a voice interrupted. "Ugh, my head," Inuyasha said groggily. He caught sight of Kagome's unconscious half-naked bloody body in Sesshomaru's arms. "What the _fuck_ are you doing here Sesshomaru? And what are you doing to Kagome?" He drew Tetsaiga instinctively and it transformed instantly.

"Good to see you're back," Sesshomaru said flatly.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha growled. A wave of dizziness overtook him as images flashed through his mind. Naraku must've taken over his body again. Then suddenly, he woke up and was eating dirt. "I'll kill that bastard," Inuyasha growled with a swing of his sword.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he laid Kagome's body down. The rest of the gang hand finally fought off the last of the demon guards and hurried over. They eyed Inuyasha warily, but seeing his transformed Tetsaiga convinced them he was back.

"Kagome!" Sango shrieked when she was close enough to see the damage done to her. She fell to the floor and gathered her in her arms as Sesshomaru watched on.

As Sango huddled over her best friend, Miroku eyed the daiyokai. "I saw that," he stated. Sesshomaru glanced at him and narrowed his eyes. Miroku shrugged. "I wouldn't let Inuyasha know what just happened if I were you."

"Know what?" the hanyou demanded from Kagome's side.

"Where's Naraku?" Sango broke in, shifting the group's attention.

"My guess is he's back in his body, which should be…" Sesshomaru trailed off as the ground began to shake and buckle. Suddenly, Naraku's body burst from beneath the earth. He floated back to the earth and stood across the field from them.

"Nice to see you all again," he cooed. "Since I've got you all here, I'll let you witness the completion of the Shikon Jewel." His arrogance and confidence had been restored. He had finally come up with a plan of action to stop all this nonsense.

"You'll have to go through me first," Sesshomaru growled and stepped in front of Kagome's weakeded body.

Her friends formed a wall beside him. "You'll have to go through _us_," Inuyasha corrected.

"Oh, I think not," Naraku smirked. He opened his hand to reveal the nearly completed Shikon Jewel. He brought it to his mouth and, in one easy gulp, swallowed it whole.

The group stared on with wariness as Naraku closed his eyes. Black globs began to mutate on his back. They extended further and longer until they came to look like black roots. The bottom half of his body began to mutate in a similar way until his torso stood on top of a tall, black sphere made of what appeared to be mud.

Naraku snapped his eyes open with a malicious grin. Suddenly, the six roots sprouting from his back darted into the earth. Before anyone could react, the black roots appeared behind them and wrapped around the wounded girl.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted just as the roots dragged her beneath the earth. He whipped around to face their enemy again. The roots retracted from the ground in front of them holding Kagome's limp body. The linen shirt that she'd been wearing slid from her shoulders to the ground, revealing her pale naked skin mixed with crimson blood.

"If she won't take the last shard from her body," Naraku growled, "I'll just take her whole body." The group stared on with horror as the roots folded into the muddy sphere. When they appeared again, Kagome's body was gone, swallowed by Naraku's. "Our bodies are one now." He closed his eyes and lifted his head to the sky. "I can feel the jewel becoming whole again," he said with triumph.

As he spoke, the black roots and his spherical body began to harden until it became stone. The roots' ends took on a more pointed look until they were as sharp as daggers. Despite their stone consistency, they still retracted and extended from Naraku's body as if they were still made of mud.

The hanyou looked down at the onlookers and grinned. "Shall I make my wish now and let you see my glory before you die? Or should I just kill you now?"

The group looked at each other in uneasy. Their normal confidence seemed to crumble without the priestess. She had always been the glue of their pack. And now she was gone.

The only one who looked on without fear was Sesshomaru. He knew Kagome was very weak after everything she'd been through. But he had faith in her. She would pull through. She had to.

**XxXxXxX**

**xXx**

**XxXxXxX**

**Hello all! Yes, I have finally posted the next chapter after almost three months. For the record, it wasn't my fault though. First, my computer blew up and I lost all my previous data for this next chapter. Then I moved to live with my mom in another state. Then my new laptop decided it wasn't going to get internet. Then I had to send it out to my dad so he could fix it... Nevertheless, I apologize for the long wait.**

**So I don't know if you can tell or not, but I really struggled with this chapter. There are several sentences that seem so retarded to me. And everything that you see here was pretty much made up on the fly. Except for the "sit boy" part. I'd already decided that was how Inuyasha was going to come back to his senses. (Sorry for the predictability by the way.) And I knew I wanted Shippo to be the one who broke everyone out to show how much he's grown in power. But the rest of it, I pretty much just had to wing it. It was kinda funny though because the idea of how Naraku would complete the jewel by combining Kagome's body with his just came out of no where and it all flowed and tied together pretty nicely.**

**Still though, I'm not really satisfied with it. Not to mention that I'm not really sure where to go from here. I have like one idea, but that's not gonna fill the whole next chapter, lol. Oh well, I'll figure it out eventually. Anyway, lemme know what you thought of this chapter and any suggestions you might have for upcoming chapters. Thanks for being patient with me. Till next time!**

**Hiko**

**P.S. I've checked over this for errors, but probably not very well, lol. Some things changed in the storyline as I was writing it so sometimes I forget to change other places too so it all agrees with each other. If you ever see a sentence or two that seem out of place, that's probably why, lol.**


	21. Chapter 20: Mirror of Hatred

**Previously:**

_The group looked at each other in uneasy. Their normal confidence seemed to crumble without the priestess. She had always been the glue of their pack. And now she was gone._

_The only one who looked on without fear was Sesshomaru. He knew Kagome was very weak after everything she'd been through. But he had faith in her. She would pull through. She had to._

**Chapter Twenty**

_Mirror of Hatred_

Sesshomaru parried the stone appendage Naraku sent after him, a flurry of sparks erupting from his sword. Immediately, it came after him again. Despite the stone consistency, the daiyokai sliced through it, leaving a jagged stub behind. Just as he was about to turn his attention to the source, the stone began to fester and mutate. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as the limb replaced itself with a new pointed edge.

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha said from across the field as he experience the same problem. "Regenerating bastard," he growled as he hacked at the extension again. Kirara flew past with Shippo on her back while he kicked, punched, and burned demons that began to swarm the clearing. Some were periodically sucked into Miroku's vortex as he used it whenever there weren't any poisonous insects within range. Next to him, Sango heaved her boomerang back and forth, attempting to thwart off two of Naraku's extensions that had selected the two of them as their targets.

"I'm tired of this shit," Inuyasha shouted. "Wind scar!" Three blades erupted from his Tetsaiga and continued toward the mass that was now Naraku. They shattered the body parts in the way and carved into his round body.

"Idiot!" Sesshomaru growled at him as he cut away two stone tentacles. "Kagome's still in there!"

"Since when do you care?" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped to avoid another dagger, landing next to the demon. Sesshomaru jumped backwards as Inuyasha ran alongside him, attempting to outrun the four tendrils that were now seeking revenge on the two.

"If you want to make sure she isn't in pieces, I'd suggest you avoid using that technique," Sesshomaru said coldly, cleverly avoiding Inuyasha's question. The brothers where suddenly in the air as the four daggers crashed into each other where the two just were. They immediately shot into the air after them. Demon and hanyou sliced the pointed tips and landed just as they finished regenerating again.

"Well then how the fuck do you suggest we kill him?" Inuyasha shouted at his brother as they cut into the stone again while the daggers were still in the air. The four fell to the ground like towers as their remains began to fester and bubble again. "Because this obviously isn't working," Inuyasha finished as the newly regenerated limbs chased after them again.

Across the field, Sango hid behind her weapon as an extension crashed into it, sending her skidding backwards. Miroku stood next to her, panting and sweating from the poisonous insects that found their way into his Tunnel despite his caution. The second appendage sped towards Sango, and despite her bracing, sent her flying into Miroku. The two rolled across the floor as demons began to swarm them. Shippo dropped from above them, Kirara following, and let out a ring of fox fire. The surrounding demons disintegrated, giving the couple enough time to recover and start fighting again.

Inuyasha groaned in pain as a dagger burst from the surrounding forest and cut into his side. His brother fought to fend off all four extensions while Inuyasha regained focus.

"I can help myself," Inuyasha growled as he picked up his sword.

"Then stop slacking," Sesshomaru replied coldly as he swiped at a tendril coming up behind the hanyou.

"You have no room to talk," Inuyasha grumbled as he eyed the scratches and cuts that found their way through the demon's armor. Before Sesshomaru could retaliate on this comment, Inuyasha jumped away to go solo again.

Sango cried out suddenly as a dagger curled around her boomerang and sliced into her shoulder. The other one followed up by plowing through her thigh, leaving blood pouring from both gashes. She crumpled to the ground, her wounded leg giving out. As the two sharp stones attacked again, Miroku threw himself over her body, gasping as they carved into his side and arm. Seeing his friends in danger, Shippo jumped off Kirara as she flew toward them to the rescue. Despite a gash on his forehead and bruise on his arm, he battled off the demons that tried to overwhelm them.

The brothers backed into each other as the daggers surrounded them. Inuyasha glared with determination despite the pain pulsing from his wound. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as the four prepared to attack simultaneously.

"That's enough!" Naraku suddenly shouted. His stone limbs retracted back to their master and the demons melted into the forest's edge. He surveyed the battlefield in satisfaction. "I'm done playing now. It's time to end this." His voice held a note of finality. "Shikon Jewel," he began, closing his eyes. "You will grant me my wish. Fulfill my only desire and—"

He was suddenly silent as he furrowed his brow. His eyes opened as he growled, "Stupid wench. You're making it impossible to use the jewel. It's helping you instead of me! Begone!" A small hole formed in his stone sphere body and a black glob shot from it, slamming onto the ground in front of the group of onlookers. Naraku glared at it for a moment before continuing. "As I was saying, Jewel of the Four Souls, grant me…"

He trailed off as the glob twitched and began to move. As it stood up, the thick black molasses fell away to leave the body of a woman.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as she stood facing Naraku. Her body was naked and unscathed, not a single scratch to be seen. But a purplish black energy swirled around her, her hair floating like a thick curtain. "What's wrong with her…?" Inuyasha asked with clear confusion.

Sesshomaru stared at her haunting aura. "The jewel must've healed her. But since the majority of it was tainted with Naraku's dark energy…"

Kagome turned to face her companions. Her face was expressionless and her eyes were pure black. She stretched out her arms and clenched her fists, black energy bubbling around them. The girl's feet lifted and hovered off the ground.

Behind her, Naraku's villainous laugh echoed. "This just got a whole lot more interesting," he smirked.

"Um… Kagome?" Inuyasha said cautiously. As if that were her cue, she charged after him, black eyes narrowed. While he scrambled back to avoid her, he exclaimed, "Kagome! Snap out of it!" She showed no sign of recognition or understanding, instead swiping at him with blacked fists. Sango and Miroku watched with alarm, unable to move from their loss of blood, exhausted Shippo and Kirara next to them.

Sesshomaru drew his sword and flew after the couple as they passed him. She skid to a stop and drew her sword just in time to parry his attack. He narrowed his eyes, seeing that she obviously wasn't mindlessly fighting. It was similar to when her priestess powers took over, except now it was a new power entirely.

Kagome began to attack him with fluid grace and relentlessness. Sesshomaru only parried her attacks, unable to tear his eyes away from hers. They were so dark and cold, free of every emotion except for one: hatred.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted as he charged after him, forgetting his pain for a moment. "Stop controlling her right now!"

As he dodged the gleaming Tetsaiga, Naraku laughed. "I'm not doing a thing to her. She's acting on her own."

"Lying bastard!" Inuyasha shouted as he poured his hatred into his every swing.

Sesshomaru finally put some force into a parry, sending Kagome backwards. He jumped onto the tree tops, staring down at her. He sheathed his sword and waited for her to follow so he could lure her away from the friends. He knew she'd regret hurting them if it came to it. Instead, she lifted her hands over her head. A tiny ball of dark energy began to form between them. After growing in milliseconds to the size of her head, she launched it. Sesshomaru braced himself to avoid it, but then realized she'd aimed at the trees he stood on. The innocent trees disintegrated as soon as the dark mass made contact, sending Sesshomaru plummeting to the forest floor. As Kagome charged after him again, the daiyokai lured her deeper into the forest.

The demon attempted to process what just happened. If her pure miko powers had the gift of life, her new dark demonic powers had the curse of destruction. That would explain why the trees just disappeared. But her priestess powers could also purify evil. That would mean this demonic power could dispel good. Did that mean Kagome's pure heart was destroyed by the Jewel's tainted energy?

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

Inuyasha landed on the boulder, breathing heavily. His natural healing had taken over and healed his previous gash, but now there were several more to make up for it. With his friends temporarily out of commission, trying to bandage each other up, and his half-brother and Kagome nowhere to be found, he had Naraku's full attention.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Naraku cooed. "Can't keep up?" He sent two stone tendrils after him.

After dodging the sharp limbs, Inuyasha replied angrily, "I can keep up just fine." He punctuated this with a wind scar. It barely even scratched the enemy's stone body.

Inuyasha jumped around the clearing, avoiding the extensions that kept coming after him. He had incredible endurance, but he could tell it was running thin. He'd put so much energy into dodging and swinging that he couldn't even make a strong wind scar anymore.

The hanyou halted in the middle of the clearing, surrounded by the stone tentacles from every angle. "Your time is up, Inuyasha," Naraku growled. Inuyasha braced himself for the pain but instead was greeted by an incredibly strong gust of wind. Opening his eyes, he saw only broken stone fall to the floor, the jagged stubs hovering around him.

"What the…?" Inuyasha questioned. His hair whipped around him as a feather descended from the sky next to him, wind pushing the regenerating claws away. "Kagura?" he exclaimed as she tucked her feather into her hair, snapping her fan closed.

"Kagura, you traitor!" Naraku hissed. "You'll pay for that. And for leading Sesshomaru here since you're the only one who could've done it."

"I'm done being a slave to your will," Kagura said with deadly seriousness. "And I'm tired of your sick games."

Naraku chucked maliciously. "Have you forgotten, wench? I own you." He reached into a pocket in his armor and pulled out a pulsing bag. Kagura narrowed her eyes, gritting her teeth. She knew this would happen. But she'd never be able to rest in peace knowing she'd run away from her fears. So instead she stared her fate straight in the eye, ready for what was bound to happen next.

Naraku tightened his grip on the bag, causing Kagura to gasp. She fell to a knee and clutched at her chest as excruciating pain ripped through her whole body. Inuyasha stared at her. The evil hanyou threw his head back in laughter as he watched her suffer in pain.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and made up his mind. With accurate precision, he took aim and threw his sword. It sliced through Naraku's arm before landing in the earth behind him, transforming into its original skinny form. He yelled in pain as his arm toppled to the floor, the bag still dangling from the dead hand. Inuyasha darted for it, picking it up and his sword before returning to Kagura's side.

"Here," he growled, tossing the bag into the exhausted woman's hand. She stared at him incredulously. "We're even now," he added nonchalantly. He watched in moderate disgust as she took her beating heart from the bag. She pressed it into her chest and took a deep breath as her body natural absorbed it. It was the first time she'd been or felt free.

Naraku roared in outrage. "I'll kill you both!" he exclaimed as his arm regenerated.

Inuyasha and Kagura looked at each other. They grinned before facing their foe, sword and fan armed, ready to attack.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

The girl huffed in frustration as she missed her target once again. Her dark sphere of energy splattered against the trunk of a tree, disintegrating it instantly. No matter what she did, all he did was dodge her attacks.

"Fight me," she growled, running after him through the forest with a darkened sword. Her voice was shadowed by a deeper inhuman tone. They were her first words since being overcome by the darkness.

"This isn't you," Sesshomaru said as she swiped at him.

"Shut up," she hissed as her sword burst with dark energy. Sesshomaru carefully avoided the black ribbons of destruction that contacted tree trunks, leaves, branches and grass instead, annihilating them at contact. She came after him again, holding her sword with both arms. With a massive swing, she sent a ban of black across forest at him. Grass withered and trees were obliterated as it traveled at an incredible speed. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes before bending his knees and leaping up and over the wall of death. The girl yelled in frustration, black eyes boring into his. She swung her sword with one hand in a crisscross pattern, sending smaller black walls across the open charred field she just created. The demon dodged each one, sometimes using his poison whip to dispel the energy. She glared at him in hatred from across the field, panting heavily.

"Kagome."

The girl's eyes widened, and she stood frozen staring at him.

"You've got to stop," Sesshomaru said softly. She blinked. "Hatred is the one emotion you've never allowed to take over. Why let it now?"

She shook her head and glared at him again. "I can finally let myself feel it – all the hate that's built up over the last two and a half years of my life." The deeper undertone in her voice almost drown out her normal voice as she spoke angrily. She began walking toward him, her steps angry and dark energy bubbling from her naked body. "Hate for Inuyasha as he continued to belittle me every chance he got; hate for Kikyou when I realized time and time again that only she could have his heart, even after she was dead; hate for myself as I proved myself to be worthless in every battle, only confirming Inuyasha's hurtful words, and then _crying_ about it later, as if I wasn't weak enough already; and even hate for you, who kept that stupid 'high and mighty' attitude anytime you saw me with my friends, acting like we weren't even worthy to even be in your presence." She stopped walking and caught her breath, only a few yards from the demon. He listened, realizing that she wasn't being controlled by her hatred; she was _letting _it influence her. It felt like looking into a mirror. There was a time when his amber eyes held just as much hatred. But she had been the one to change that…

"I just kept pushing it away," the girl continued, sadness reaching her voice, "hiding my true emotions. And not a single person realized the real pain I was holding inside…" She paused and looked away. The dark energy no longer visibly filled her body, but her aura was still purple and violent. When she stared at him again, her black eyes were narrowed. "So when the Shikon Jewel became whole again, connecting with my pure shard, I chose to let the darkness fill me instead of letting the purity overpower the evil. I'm done hiding my hate and sadness for the sake of others, unlike you, who would never take that emotionless mask of yours down. You just let others guess how you feel, or even if you feel anything at all, and all because your daddy chose another woman instead of your mom. It makes me sick!"

The demon had been listening patiently until she said this. Now he glared at her. "How dare you make assumptions! You know nothing!"

"Well of course not!" she shouted, her aura quivering angrily. "Who have you let into that cold heart of yours, Sesshomaru? No one! Not Rin, who's been with you for a few years now. Not Jaken, who's probably been with you for centuries. And certainly not your half-brother, whom you only feel unexplained hatred for." She looked away as her aura settled a bit. Softly, she said, "And not me either when all I've done is try to be nice and warmhearted so you would open up to me. Even a little bit. Instead, all I had to work off of was body language and your ever-changing aura."

"You did the same thing," Sesshomaru said quietly. "You never told me what made you start your journey. All I had was assumptions too." She didn't say anything in response.

The demon sighed and looked off into the distance. "When my father left my mother for Izayoi…" he began quietly, "I couldn't understand why he didn't want to be around us anymore. He just rejected us, all because of the love he felt for another woman. A human woman at that. My mother was strong, but I could see her pain every time I looked at her. The heartache I saw in her eyes started my hatred for my father. I respected him as a powerful leader, but as a demon, a father, and a husband, I hated him. Eventually, the hatred broadened to anything to do with him. It went from Izayoi and humans in general, to Inuyasha and half-breeds, until finally the very concept of love or any other emotion. So I shut myself away from all it, either hating it or ignoring it."

Sesshomaru looked back to the girl. Her eyes were her normal cocoa color for an instant before flickering back to cold black.

"Well, _you_ can keep hiding from your emotions, but _I'm_ done," she growled, tightening her grip on her sword.

Just as she began to raise it, Sesshomaru said quietly, "You're wrong." She stared at him with her sword in midair. "I'm done hiding from my emotions."

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Prove it!" she hissed, emphasizing her words with a swing of her sword. When the demon did nothing, she glared at him. "_Prove it_!" she screamed. The demon just continued to stare at her. "That's what I thought," she raved. "You just—"

Suddenly, she was staring into amber eyes. "Kagome," Sesshomaru said softly as he tangled his claws in her raven hair. He held her gaze as he said, "You always hide your emotions, but you still knew and acknowledged how you felt, which is more than I've done. I shut emotions away from even myself, not allowing myself to feel a thing. But you changed that." Her eyes kept flickering from brown to black. He leaned in closer so their faces were only inches apart and closed his eyes. "I tried to deny it. I denied it for so long that I didn't even really realize what it was."

Kagome's mocha eyes closed too. "Realize what?" she whispered, the inhumane voice no longer clouding hers.

"That I love you," Sesshomaru said softly. He closed the gap and captured her lips. As he pulled her closer, she dropped her sword and returned the kiss with passion, wrapping her arms around him and allowing her hands to become lost in his mass of silver hair.

She broke the kiss, gasping for air. When she smiled at him, Sesshomaru knew she was back. "I love you too."

He smiled at her. "Now, let's see if we can direct this new power of yours at the real enemy."

Kagome frowned, picking up and sheathing her sword. "But this is pure dark energy. It would probably heal Naraku instead of hurting him. After all, I did get this from his energy that had tainted the Shikon Jewel."

"Something I know about hatred," Sesshomaru said quietly, "is that it is never up building. It knows only destruction and doesn't discriminate." He paused and glanced at her. "The real question is can you control it, harness its power and force it to do what you want? Otherwise, you'll be attacking friend and foe."

Kagome closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were charcoal black. Her face was emotionless as she stared up at him. After a moment, her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched until she forced herself to return to normal. "Control was a big part of what you taught me," she said, "but since I always hid my hatred, I never learned to control it. What you just saw is about the extent of my control over it." She looked away, hiding her eyes.

Sesshomaru gently lifted her chin to look at him. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Kagome. Even I can't control my anger and hatred sometimes." She smiled at him as memories of Pachi's clan came to mind. "You can just use your miko powers. You are more comfortable with them anyway." Kagome nodded slowly in agreement.

Sesshomaru stepped away and stared at her. Finally he sighed. "But first," he said as he reached behind his back. His armor fell to the ground, putting craters in the black soil. He shrugged off his outer shirt and handed it to her, looking away. "You have no idea how distracting your body is," he mumbled as she blushed and quickly covered up, forgetting she was still naked.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she tore a strip from the bottom of the shirt and tied it around her to keep it in place.

"Now," Sesshomaru said as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "What do you say we end this?"

A smirk spread across her face as an idea began to form. The final fight would certainly be one interesting battle if what she had in mind worked.

**XxXxXxX**

**xXx**

**XxXxXxX**

**Finally! Lol, this chapter was kinda tough. Now before I start hearing all kinds of complaints saying, "Omg, that was so OOC for Sessy," or "Eww, lovey-doveyness!" or whatever, I'd like to justify it by saying that after a prologue and twenty chapters, Kagome and Sesshomaru definitely deserved a full out mushy gushy scene. So there! Lol, jk. Really, I knew that Sesshomaru getting all emotional was the only way Kagome would've snapped out of it. I mean, hatred and love just can't coexist... or can they? Lol, there's a little hint for you in regards to the next chapter. (_Le gasp! Is she really giving us a hint?_)**

**Anyway, I'm actually pretty satisfied with how this chapter turned out. As always, I'd come up with a few things as I was writing. I hadn't planned on bringing Kagura back into it until the fight was all over and stuff, but I like it better this way. And I hadn't originally planned for Kagome to go all hatred-psycho. But it definitely helped the storyline better this way. That's what I think but I wanna know what you think though. And as always, suggestions are always welcome. Until next time!**

**Hiko**


	22. Chapter 21: Love and Hate

**Previously:**

"_Now," Sesshomaru said as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "What do you say we end this?"_

_A smirk spread across her face as an idea began to form. The final fight would certainly be one interesting battle if what she had in mind worked._

**Chapter Twenty-One**

_Love and Hate_

Tiny beads of sweat began to gather on Inuyasha's head. His arm muscles burned with acid as he attempted to keep up his massive sword. His lungs and nose burned as well as Naraku's purple miasma floated through the battlefield. After his outrage of Kagura's betrayal, he began using everything he had to kill them all. Although for some reason, Naraku's demons stayed hidden in the surrounding forest as if they were sitting this one out. Inuyasha wondered if it was because Kagura's rebellion had got the demons thinking about rebelling as well.

As Inuyasha covered his mouth and nose with the sleeve of his kimono, he glanced at his friends. Sango and Miroku wore masks to keep the poisonous air from their systems while Shippo and Kirara's demon noses could withstand. They attempted to help with what strength they had left, but he could tell they were just about done as well.

"Pay attention, dog boy," Kagura hissed as she blew away stone roots with a wave of her fan.

"Shut up," the hanyou's pride growled back as he turned his focus to keeping up with the woman. As irritated and fatigued as he was, he couldn't help but notice that the two of them made a good team. As he slashed at daggers that snuck up behind her, her wind sliced through those that he'd missed. It felt as if they'd rehearsed their actions.

The two jumped from opposite ends and as they passed each other in the middle, Kagura waved her fan, sending wind blades just as Inuyasha sent off a wind scar. The two attacks seemed to dance together, strengthening one another as they carved into their enemy's body.

Naraku yelled in pain and frustration. He expected the two of them to be too fatigued to work up an attack that powerful. His six stone appendages curled up at his side, as if they were awaiting his command.

Kagura and Inuyasha stared up at him defiantly standing side by side, panting but still battle ready.

"Give it up, Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted with a slash of his sword for emphasis.

Naraku barked in laughter. "I have the Shikon Jewel on my side. What do you have? A traitorous witch and worthless friends?"

Before the hanyou could reply, an aura caught his attention. He glanced around his shoulder to see a dark orb emerge from the destroyed forest. It hovered there a moment, the grass beneath it shriveling and dying away. Suddenly it was dispelled to reveal Kagome who dropped to the floor gracefully.

"And how could I forget your priestess, who's seeing the much darker side of things now?" Naraku added with a smirk. He laughed maliciously as Inuyasha turned to face her completely.

The woman's whole body still glowed with an ominous black aura. She was wearing only Sesshomaru's outer shirt, but that wasn't what had his attention. The garment was caked in fresh crimson blood. But she didn't have a single scratch on her body. One sniff told him whose blood it was. Her narrowed black eyes were focused on him.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked cautiously. She didn't know what was wrong with the Kagome girl, but there was no mistaking whose shirt that was, or the scent of that blood.

The girl glanced at her. "Dead," she stated, an inhuman voice shadowing hers.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Dead? Impossible!" He hated his brother, but even he had to admit how powerful and skilled he was.

A wicked grin formed across her face. "He tried to talk me out of it. But this power…" She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. When she looked back at him, she said, "I just had to test it out. He just happened to be there to be my guinea pig."

"So you killed him?!" Shippo blurted out from the side. Sango and Miroku seemed to consider scolding him for a second but realized they wanted to know as well.

She glanced at him as Kirara joined the three of them before focusing on Inuyasha again. "You didn't like him anyway. Who cares?"

"'Who cares?'" Inuyasha repeated incredulously. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Absolutely nothing," she growled as she glared at him. "I've had this from the beginning."

"Had what? Cold-blooded tendencies?" Inuyasha shouted.

She threw her head back in villainous laughter. "Don't you see? I'd practically become numb over the last few years. I had no choice, seeing how I had to be the 'pure-hearted priestess'." She said those words with mocking anger. "It feels good to finally feel hatred again."

"Since when is hate a good thing?" Inuyasha growled.

"Ask yourself," she fired back. "You certainly didn't learn to love again, that's for sure."

The hanyou narrowed his eyes. "Love has nothing to do with this."

"Of course it does!" she screamed. Her aura pulsed with her emotions, sending a few tangible black sparks into the clearing. She began to stomp towards him, her footsteps leaving behind dead grass. "If you had loved me, none of this would've happened!"

The world fell away to leave just the two of them. Taken aback, Inuyasha stuttered, "But I…"

"You always came looking for arguments! You blamed me for everything! You belittled me every chance you got! And why? You couldn't stop loving a dead woman. And you couldn't stop attributing the hate you felt for her for betraying you to me!" The enraged girl loomed over him, her fists bubbling with dark energy and her aura pulsing, lifting her body and causing it to hover.

Inuyasha stared up at her with shock in his eyes, but she didn't stop. "All that shit just made me angry and the hate began to build up. I shut it away for the sake of our mission to gather the jewel shards. But Naraku can keep the damn thing for all I care!" she shouted as she pointed at the center of Naraku's stone body. "All it's done over the past years is turn me into… this."

Inuyasha finally looked at her. _Really_ looked at her. His mind relayed every hurtful word and every unkind gesture he'd ever thrown her way; every night she'd tossed and turned in her sleep; every victory that had been ruined by his ungratefulness; every defeat that had been made worse by his criticizing words; and every pained expression she'd shown, stained by tears shining clearly in her eyes.

Suddenly, he was in her shoes. Suddenly, he was the one being criticized, the one hurt by unkind words, and the one with a pained expression. Suddenly, he understood why she held so much hate in her eyes right now.

He blinked, causing two tears to slide down his cheeks. She continued to glare, but her body no longer hovered and her body didn't overflow with dark energy.

"Kagome…" What could he say? What words could take away her pain? What could possibly drown out her hatred?

Words simply weren't enough. He reached out and grabbed her hands. He pulled her forward into an embrace, wrapping his arms around her tightly and burying his face into her shoulder. His body quivered as his tears smeared onto her exposed skin. She didn't return the hug and Sesshomaru's fresh blood smeared his kimono, but he didn't care. He just held her with passionate ferocity, willing her with all his heart and soul to realize that he understood her pain and he was beyond sorry for everything he'd done to her.

"It's over," she whispered.

"What?" Inuyasha questioned in confusion as he stepped back to look at her down-turned face. Before he could attempt to read her, an incredible force pushed him back. He yelled in surprise as he flew in the air and skid across the dirt floor, creating a line-shaped crater. He shook his head to clear the dizziness and looked back at her.

Her aura was so strong that her raven hair curled and floated around her. Her head snapped up to look at him. She raised her arms above her head as energy began to swirl and accumulate between them.

"NOW DIE!" she screamed as she threw the deadly sphere.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

The aim was perfect. It went straight towards its target and sliced right through with graceful ease. The howl of agony that filled the air was coupled with the tinkling of the completed Shikon Jewel as it bounced along the dirt floor.

"What…?" Inuyasha began as he watched the sword that had landed in the soft earth beyond Naraku lose its pink hue. He looked back at Kagome whose eyes glowed white. Her aura, although strong, was calm and tranquil. She had unsheathed her sword now and stared at Naraku with deadly determination. Confusion plastered itself across his face as he wondered where the other sword came from. His unspoken question as answered as Sesshomaru suddenly appeared by her side, holding the sword he'd seen just seconds ago.

"Inuyasha, get the Jewel," Kagome said calmly. When he just stared at her blankly, she sighed. "Before Naraku does would be nice."

As he scrambled to his feet, Kagura took in the couple with interest. "Care to explain that little scene?"

"Not now, Kagura," Sesshomaru growled as Kagome walked to her wounded friends.

With a smile, she said, "Let me see that." Her hands glowed pinkish white as she pressed her palm into Sango and Miroku's wounds. She bent down to pat Shippo on the head. "What do you say we end this?" she asked with a kind smile.

Despite their slight confusion, they followed their friend to the offensive line already started by Kagura, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha. As she got closer, Inuyasha tossed the Shikon Jewel at Kagome. She tucked it safely within its human protector before focusing her attention at Naraku.

He glared angrily at them all. "I don't need that to kill you all!" he shouted, although his stone body had evaporated to leave him in his normal humanoid form with only two dagger appendages.

"Give it up, Naraku," Kagome said calmly. "We all know you're not nearly strong enough to take us all on."

Insulted, he roared, "Insolent wench!"

Dark energy sprouted from his palms and shot toward them. The line scattered as they began dodged the angry projectiles. Kagome simply stood where she was, using her pure energy to dispel anything that came her way. As Naraku sent the dark ribbons at the others, he sent one of his piercing daggers straight at her. Sesshomaru's sword parried it away just as the other dagger aimed for her other side. Inuyasha's Tetsaiga sliced through it before it could get close. Kagome's hands circled in front of her as she worked up her energy. She shot it forward as the two brothers continued to protect her from the charging extensions. Naraku summoned a banner of darkness in front of him. Kagome's sphere of pink energy dispelled, but also disintegrated his wall of protection. She sent a follow-up sphere immediately after.

Naraku jumped out of the way with a grunt. With his dark energy concentrated on the girl and his protection, her other allies now focused on him instead of avoiding his attacks. Sango's boomerang flew past. He'd just avoided it when Kagura sent a gust of wind at him, pushing him into the weapon's return path. It drilled him in the side, knocking him to the ground. The grass around him began to burn with blue as Shippo's fox fire ignited the area around him. Jumping into the air, he ran straight into three tiny pieces of paper with characters written on them. Pain flared through his body as Miroku's scrolls erupted with lightning. Kirara's massive paw swiped at him, sending him flying to the ground.

His body smoking and singed, Naraku struggled to stand, the two appendages sprouting from his back lying useless and broken on the ground. Hatred seared through his cold eyes.

"It's over, Naraku," Kagome said gently, her eyes returning to normal. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood on either side of her, swords poised in the air. Kagura snapped her fan open and closed beside Sesshomaru as Kirara swung down to her side. Shippo jumped off and stood his ground next to the enormous cat demon. Sango retrieved her boomerang and stood beside Miroku as he took his place next to Inuyasha.

"If there is any good left in you," Kagome continued, "let it prosper now. Death is your only other option."

Naraku glared at her as he panted from exhaustion. He fell to one knee. As he struggled to use his regeneration again, he yelled, "There is only evil and hate left in me!"

Kagome sighed and stepped closer to him. "It doesn't have to be that way. You just saw what happened with me."

"They give you a reason not to give into hate," he spat with a glance behind her at her friends. "I have nothing. All I want is power, the power the Shikon Jewel could surely grant me."

"Then what would you do?" she inquired softly as she continued toward him. "Power won't make you satisfied or happy."

"Silence! You know nothing!" he growled defiantly.

She stopped walked towards him and crossed her arms. "I know that after everything you've put every one of us through, we still haven't killed you. I know that if you turn back on your evil ways now, there may be hope for you."

"Shut up!" he yelled as he shot a sharpened appendage at her.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha shouted in unison, hands outstretched. But it was too late.

The dagger pierced her upper chest and exited through her back. The jewel spurted from her body along with scarlet blood. Naraku's hand flashed out and grabbed it from midair. He chuckled villainously as he stood up fully and brought the Shikon Jewel closer to look at. Kagome's body slumped over his appendage motionless.

"Now it's really over. Over for all of you," he smirked. "Shikon Jewel, it is time to fulfill your purpose and grant me my wish. Make me a full-fledged demon and give me ultimate, limitless power! The power of the gods!"

A chorus of gasps filled the air as the Jewel began to shine brilliantly. "You'll all die!" Naraku cooed. "You will never defeat me!"

Naraku's insane laughter cut off abruptly as the precious stone suddenly sprung from his hand and fell to the ground. "What's this?" Naraku demanded in irritation as he bent to pick it up. He held it up, inspecting it in confusion. Its depths swirled with pure white energy. As soon as he made this realization, the jewel seemed to leap from his hand again.

Before he could become enraged with the tiny thing, a tiny sensation sprouted from somewhere on his body. He whipped his head around to stare at the previously motionless girl. She gripped the appendage that protruded from her body with both hands. When she looked up at him, he saw that while one of her eyes glowed pure white, the other glowed charcoal black. Her face was expressionless, holding neither sympathy nor hatred.

"Absolute light by itself is just as powerful as absolute darkness," she said in a monotone, the inhuman voice overshadowing hers again. "After all, love and hate are two very powerful emotions." She paused, boring her white and black eyes into his. "But there is meant to be a balance of the two. That is why Midoriko and the demons within the Jewel normally fight endlessly, neither gaining the upper hand. With the perfect balance, light and dark together is far more powerful than either of them by themselves." She tightened her grip on his limp. "You obviously are and always will be just pure evil. Therefore, you will never attain your aspiration to be the most powerful being."

With those final words, the girl summoned darkness with one hand and purity with the other. The two energies interlocked together and soared up the length of the appendage, disintegrating it as it went. Naraku opened his mouth to cry out, but the interwoven energy consumed his entire body almost as soon as Kagome released it.

She stared at the spot the hanyou used to be for a moment before picking up the Shikon Jewel. The white energy within swirled for a moment before a black tinge began to mingle with it. She smiled. Calmly summoning her miko powers, she healed the cavity in her chest before returning the Jewel to its place.

She closed her eyes and breathed as sigh of relief as she felt it break down and dissipate throughout her body, clinging to both the pure and dark energy she held within. When she opened her mocha eyes to look at her friends, they stared back at her incredulously.

"Kagome, what the hell…"

She shook her head at Inuyasha and smiled. "Let's just go home."

Everyone glanced at one another before looking back at her, deciding that was a great idea.

**XxXxXxX**

**xXx**

**XxXxXxX**

**Hurray! The update has finally arrived! Lol, man that was probably the longest time it's ever taken for me to update. Life has just been giving me hell. (Along with writer's block!)**

**So anyway, what'd you think? I know, it's a really short chapter, but I felt that that was the best place to end it. Rest assured that any questions or confusions you may have about this chapter will be explained in the next one. Don't keep let that keep you from voicing them in a review though. There might be a few details that seem explained to me, but may not be, so lemme know. I hope you all liked this chapter. And I hope to not make you wait too long for the next one. Till next time!**

**Hiko**


	23. Chapter 22: Peace

**Previously:**

_She closed her eyes and breathed as sigh of relief as she felt it break down and dissipate throughout her body, clinging to both the pure and dark energy she held within. When she opened her mocha eyes to look at her friends, they stared back at her incredulously._

"_Kagome, what the hell…"_

_She shook her head at Inuyasha and smiled. "Let's just go home."_

_Everyone glanced at one another before looking back at her, deciding that was a great idea._

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

_Peace_

Inuyasha stared at the cackling fire with a deeply troubled expression. He opened his mouth, but seemed to rethink his words and closed it again. His brow furrowed more as he continued to concentrate. Finally he sighed. "So let me get this straight… You and Kagome had that whole thing planned from the beginning? To distract Naraku?"

The demon nodded in silence with his eyes closed, leaning against a tree. The cut on his wrist that he'd used to drench his shirt with his blood had healed long ago.

"But how did you know where to throw your sword to hit the Shikon Jewel?"

"She pointed at it."

The hanyou dimly remembered her raging words as she declared that Naraku could keep the jewel. Come to think of it, she did point directly at his bulging body exactly where Sesshomaru's sword had hit. "But if she was…" Inuyasha trailed off, searching for the right word, "…'possessed,' how did she remember to do that?"

Sesshomaru shifted to get more comfortable. "She wasn't possessed; she _let _the shadows consume her. She was still conscious of what she was doing."

Inuyasha glanced at the sleeping form of the girl through the flickering embers. Almost as soon as the group started heading out of the battlefield, she'd passed out, all energy completely drained. Sesshomaru had her on his back before he even had a chance to react. He would've argued, but he and everyone else was exhausted, so he just let it go. Without any verbal decision, Sango and Miroku started making camp not far from Naraku's abandoned village. As soon as the fire was started, the two disappeared. Shippo and Kirara curled up and passed out near the warmth. Kagura listened from the other end of the camp as the two brothers discussed the battle.

Kagome's cold black eyes haunted Inuyasha's memories. "But… she attacked me…"

"Out of hatred, she attacked everything. She was unleashing all of her pent up anger, which kept her from even really caring what she hit, just as long as she hit something." The demon opened his eyes to glance at the sleeping girl. He had begun to doubt their plan for a moment when she seemed to really be getting caught up in her rant. But in the end, she knew what she was doing. He could sense she was about to lose it though. If it hadn't been for Inuyasha…

"How did you snap her out of it the first time?" Inuyasha asked, eyeing his brother seriously.

Still caught up in his thoughts, the demon said, "Kagome put a lot of trust in you. She knew she didn't really have full control of that dark energy. She counted on you to pull her out of it. And without her miko powers, my sword wouldn't have done much."

Inuyasha widened his eyes in realization before looking back at the girl. Her raven hair fell around her face as she cuddled into her blanket. From her peaceful expression, no could even guess how pained and angry she'd been only hours before. He'd never seen that side of her. In fact, he was certain no one had. She'd hid it well over the years.

The hanyou finally understood why she left in the first place. He'd practically made her life hell, and she didn't deserve it. Everything she said about him was true. He hadn't realized it, but he did attribute the hatred he had for Kikyou's betrayal to her. Anytime something went wrong, he felt it was somehow her fault. And he hadn't realized he loved her until she was no longer there. He was the reason she let the darkness consume her. He'd pushed her that far that she wanted to be surrounded by shadows instead of light.

Still, amidst his guilt, he felt a nagging in the back of his mind. Sesshomaru had trained Kagome, which he knew. But there was something about the way his half-brother gazed at her sleeping form now that bothered him. His emotionless mask was no longer in place as something blazed in his eyes. And since when did he actually use her name?

Just when he was about to demand an explanation, he felt a soft wind blow across his face. He glanced at Kagura, who stood and motioned for him to follow her into the surrounding forest. Reluctantly, he grabbed his sword and went with her. They walked for a ways in silence until Kagura stopped and leaned against a tree.

"Don't make this harder on her," she said calmly.

"What are you talking about woman?"

"Kagome," she said seriously. "Whether you like it or not, she's not the same person she was before."

Inuyasha scoffed. "What would you know?" He turned his back and started walking away.

Kagura shrugged. "Maybe I know nothing. But you should consider what she wants and needs before you do something stupid."

He stopped walking. "What do you mean?" he asked without turning around.

Kagura pushed herself off the tree. "Well, you may want to be with her now that you two have cleared the air between each other, or whatever. But like I said, she's obviously not the same person. You may not be what she needs now." He didn't respond. "So if you really love her, you'll let her decide and not make it harder on her." She shrugged. "Not to mention that fact that you may find that she isn't what you need anymore either."

Inuyasha turned to look at her. "Why are you saying this?" he asked. But he wasn't annoyed, just very tired.

She shrugged. "I'm no longer tied to Naraku. I do and say what I want now. And even though I was forced into seeing all of you as enemies before, I've decided for myself that I like you guys. The sense of friendship you all share is something I've never had, but always wanted."

As she gazed into the night sky, the moonlight reflecting off her pale skin, she reached up and untied her hair. The black strands fell around her face and stopped just short of her shoulders. As she tucked it behind her pointed ears, Inuyasha couldn't help but realize he liked it better that way. Inuyasha studied her face for a moment before looking up at the stars. Now that the jewel was completed and safe, he wasn't sure what he'd do. After a few moments of silence, he asked, "What will you do now?"

A serene smile spread across her face. "Live," she replied as she closed her ruby eyes. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but smile too.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

"Miroku, where are we going?" Sango asked as she let him lead her through the forest. The monk didn't answer for a moment until he finally stopped. Sango looked around in the moonlit clearing at the yellow daises and tall grass before looking back at him. "Miroku, what—"

He silenced her with a swift kiss and wrapped his arms around her. Before she really had the chance to do anything, he pulled away just as fast. He fell back onto the flower bed laughing. "It's finally over," he said breathlessly.

A blush still warming her face, Sango laid back with him and smiled. "You're right." She was silent for a moment before gasping. "Let me see it," she exclaimed.

Miroku unwrapped his prayer beads and let the cloth fall away from his hand. All that was left of his Wind Tunnel was pinched skin that formed a circle on his palm. Miroku trailed a finger around it. "I could feel something different as soon as Naraku was gone. But I wanted it to be just you and me when I checked."

Sango let her gaze shift from his hand to his face and immediately blushed when she was met with Miroku's crystal clear eyes, free of worry and caution, filled with excitement and joy. She looked back at his palm and traced the circle with a finger. Miroku closed his hand around hers and used the other hand to lift her chin to look at him.

"Sango, before, I'd wanted to start a family because I feared there would be no one to hunt Naraku down after me for what he did to my blood line. But now I'm free." He interlocked their fingers and kissed her hand. "I can finally live a life free of worries. And if you'll have me, all I want is to live that life with you."

Her tears sparkled down her cheeks. Miroku wiped them away and pulled her close. In answer to his proposition, Sango closed the distance between their lips and kissed just as passionately as he did.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha stared at her, contentment in their eyes and smiles on their faces. They all nodded slightly and widened their grins, as if to say, "I'm proud of you. You did it."

Her four friends began to circle around her. In front of her Inuyasha stood, his aura glittering a fiery red, tangible sparks crackling in the air, with a look of determination set in his eyes. With a glance behind her, she saw Miroku who studied her with wise eyes, his aura shining blue, like sunlight reflecting off of crystal clear water. Next to her, Sango's green aura fluttered, like leaves falling from tall oaks, sisterly love glistening in her eyes. Shippo's yellow aura gleamed from the other side, twisting and curling like wind in the air, as he smiled at her with complete trust visible in his irises. Kagome stood in the middle, a glue to them all, as her aura flickered white one moment and black another. She turned in the circle they'd created, smiling at each one of them.

Suddenly, they looked toward the vast darkness above them at the same time, their aura's shrinking into a tiny sphere. The four orbs shot off in different directions, leaving her friends colorless. Kagome's smile disappeared as she stared into the shells of her friends. Their eyes empty, and their faces blank, she knew something was horribly wrong.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

Kagome's eyes flew open as her body sat up. A stricken expression plastered on her face, she struggled to focus on her surroundings. Embers still glowed from the fire, slightly illuminating the camp clearing. Sango and Miroku cuddled together sharing a blanket as Shippo and Kirara snored slightly, still in the same place they were since they first passed out. Inuyasha leaned against a tree, his head drooping as he breathed slowly, giving into his exhaustion.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she realized everyone was safe. _It was just a dream_, she told herself as she laid back down. _Just a dream_. She stared at the dim embers for what seemed like ages before she gave up. With a stretch, she stood and rolled up her sleeping mat and folded her blanket. The sky was just beginning to turn navy blue as the sun came closer to emerging from the horizon.

_A morning run will clear my head_, she thought as she took off through the forest. Two miles later, the girl finally stopped, studying the camp from a hill as she forced her breathing to return to normal. No one had stirred yet. She'd picked up on Kagura's aura during her run, but it was distant. Sesshomaru on the other hand…

"You don't have to follow me, you know," Kagome said into the air as a shadow emerge from the tree lining. "I'm pretty sure I can handle any demons left over from Naraku's entourage."

"Of course," the demon replied. "I have no concern of them; they are afraid of you anyway."

Naraku's insignificant helpers witnessed their master die in a matter of seconds. Of course they wouldn't want to bother the priestess who caused his death. But Kagome just continued to stare down at the camp, a distant expression on her face. She pondered over the meaning of her dream. Did her mind know she and her friends would become distant, even before it happened?

"You are distracted," Sesshomaru stated from her side as he glanced down at her.

Kagome gave her head a little shake. "I'm fine," she said with a smile. "Just wondering what they will do now."

"They are loyal friends."

"I know," Kagome said softly.

The two stood in silence as the sun finally peeked through the valley. Finally, Sesshomaru cleared his throat and asked the question that had been burning in his mind since Naraku's demise. "What will you do?"

Kagome turned to face him, curiosity shining in her eyes. "Go with you, of course," she answered. "Aren't I to be your officer now?"

The demon looked away. "The choice is yours to make. I will not force you into anything."

Kagome chuckled slightly and looked back to the camp. "What else would I do? Aside from visiting my family, I won't be going back to my time. My friends and I have completed our mission, and the Shikon Jewel is safe. They'll likely get on with their lives now. Just like I will." She watched as her friends began to awaken, aware of Sesshomaru's steady gaze focused on her. Just as he was about to say something, she smiled at him and said, "We should get a move on. We're a long ways off from your castle and the Meeting of the Lords is soon."

"Tomorrow," Sesshomaru clarified as he followed her down the slope toward the camp.

Kagome grinned in excitement. Her new life would start as soon as Sesshomaru announced her rank at the Meeting. She was ready and willing to take on any who challenged her.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

The hanyou paced the wooden floor, head bowed in contemplation. His eyes darted toward the crackling fire as wood crumbled in the heat before focusing on his clawed feet again. How did they expect him to sleep? Sure, they'd had an extremely long day of traveling, but it was made longer by the fact that Sesshomaru and Kagome coupled together on his cloud while he ran alone along the forest floor, casting envious glances at his half-brother. Not to mention he was under the roof of the Castle of the Western Lands. Oh, and Kagome was to be named an Officer of the region the very next day.

While his friends slept soundlessly in the Delsa tower his brother allowed them to use, Inuyasha was wide awake. He buried his claws into his silver hair, attempting to keep his mind from exploding. This was too much. Finally, the hanyou quietly slipped though his room door and climbed the stairs to the top of the tower. The balcony overlooked the three other towers along with the Taisho Dome. He leaned against the cold stone railing, gazing up at the moon.

_She's not the same person she was before. _Kagura's words unexpectedly bumped into his thought train.

_I know_, he thought. _But I still love her._

_If you really love her, you'll let her decide_, Kagura's words answered.

He sighed. He hated to admit it, but the wind witch was right. Kagome had a new path and life ahead of her. He couldn't have expected her to stay with him, hunting jewels shards for the rest of her life. She knew what she wanted, and she was doing it. Otherwise, why would they all be here?

The only question that remained was where did that leave him?

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice said from above him.

He took his eyes from the glittering moon to see Kagura floating on her feather. Her hair was still down and her ruby eyes sparkled as they drank in the moon's light. "Yeah," he said quietly as he looked away. "It is."

She jumped and landed gracefully beside him. Inuyasha glanced at her before saying, "You smell weird."

She narrowed her eyes and lifted her chin angrily. "You have no reason to talk, wet dog."

The hanyou glared at her. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant you don't smell like you used to." She let some of the fight die out of her eyes. "You don't have Naraku's stench attached to your scent anymore."

She blinked at him and looked away. Silence filled the air as the two realized again that he really was gone this time.

"I don't know what I'm going to do now," Inuyasha said suddenly, surprising himself. Of all people, he was opening up to Kagura.

"You could always see what Sesshomaru has to offer in the Ranks," Kagura suggested.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Don't even go there," he growled.

She shrugged innocently. "You never know, I could come back to steal the Shikon Jewel from Kagome. You'd be here to protect her, just like old times." He glared at her. She laughed and said, "Kidding. Believe me, that life is behind me."

He grew quiet. "She doesn't need my protection anymore."

Kagura glanced at him. "Maybe not," she said quietly. "But I'm willing to bet she still needs your friendship."

"You don't know that," Inuyasha growled angrily, his stubbornness bubbling to the surface. "You don't know anything about her, or friendships for that matter."

She wasn't fazed by his attitude. "You're right, I don't. But tomorrow will be a big step in her life. Without her friends' support, however, it'll mean nothing to her. I can tell that much just by seeing how she treats you all with such care and complete trust."

"Feh," Inuyasha huffed as he looked away with nothing better to say.

"And anyway," Kagura continued, "we were looking at what _you_ were going to do, not her." She tilted her head as she looked at him. "So, what _are_ you gonna do?"

"Tell you to go away," he mumbled.

She laughed and looked across the sky again.

Inuyasha glanced at her surreptitiously. That was the second time she laughed like that. It wasn't filled with malice like usual back when she was trying to lead him and his gang into another of Naraku's traps. It was carefree and happy. How could she be like that? She was like a completely different person, from evil to… Well, he wasn't quite sure what she was now. But he had a feeling he'd find out eventually since it seemed she'd be lingering around them whether he liked it or not.

**xXxXxXx**

**XxX**

**xXxXxXx**

What does a person wear to a Meeting of the Lords? Kagome pondered over this as she searched through the wardrobe provided for her. With a sigh, she settled for red hakama pants and a white pinned shirt. She tied her sheathed sword to her waist with a black cloth.

The girl wandered to the fire pit and sat in the bed of furs near it. As she studied the ashes, her heart began to pick up pace. Today was the first day of her new life. Instead of searching the country for jewel shards, she'd be a peacekeeper of the Western Lands. Instead of fearing a deranged hanyou bent on wishing on the Shikon Jewel, she'd be the Jewel's protector, strong enough to keep any other being from taking it from her. And she was young. She had a long, exciting life ahead of her.

A soft knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts. "Come in," she called.

Tami's smiling face emerged from the door frame. "Good morning Milady," she said with a polite bow. "Lord Sesshomaru would like to inform you that the Meeting will be starting soon."

"The other lords are already here?" Kagome asked in mild surprise, noticing that the sun had only just emerged from the shadows.

Tami smiled. "They arrived yesterday. I set them up in the Charsa tower while Lord Sesshomaru was away."

Kagome nodded and took a deep breath as she stood up. With a nod, she followed Tami down the stairs.

"Your friends are awake and downstairs as well, but they will not be allowed into the Meeting. Only those in the ranks are permitted access. Normally officers don't attend either since they tend to the land while the lords and generals are away."

"How often do these Meetings happen?" Kagome asked out of curiosity.

"Unless there is a dispute that includes more than two regions, there is one about every three years."

Kagome nodded in understanding as they emerged from the stairs onto the marble floor. Her friends conversed lightheartedly until they saw their friend. Sango was the first to approach her. With an affectionate hug, she said, "I'm so proud of you."

As she pulled away, Miroku stepped up and took her into her arms. "You'll make a fine officer," he said with a smile as he pulled away. Shippo threw himself into her arms as Kirara jumped to her shoulder, head butting her affectionately.

After Shippo backed away with Kirara settling on his shoulder, she finally rested her eyes on Inuyasha. He stood quietly as her friends offered her support. He knew what her eyes begged for as her cocoa irises focused on him. He pursed his lips and looked away, catching Kagura's eyes as she stood aside, politely accepting that she wasn't necessarily a part of this moment. She nodded toward the waiting girl, eyeing him expectantly. With a sigh, he turned back to the miko and embraced her.

"I'll always be there for you," he said quietly, "whenever and if ever you need me."

"We all will," Sango spoke up as Inuyasha released her. Kagome smiled widely as she looked at her circle of friends who all returned the smile wholeheartedly, even Inuyasha. Her friends were loyal and every one accepted and supported this decision.

Kagura took this time to approach her. She nodded respectfully before saying, "I know we were enemies in the past. But you and your friends have freed me from the cage Naraku had me locked in. For that reason, you have an ally in me." She extended her hand in truce.

Kagome looked at her hand then turned to her face. With a smile, she gave the woman a friendly hug instead and said, "You are welcome in our company any time."

Despite her surprise, Kagura returned the hug and the smile. Kagura knew this was a good start for her new free life.

Taking one last confident look at her friends, Kagome ascended the stairs of the Taisho Dome. She took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm her racing heart beat. She was bubbling with excitement and anticipation, but she didn't want the other Lords to mistake it as fear.

She felt a brisk touch on her arm and looked up to see Sesshomaru. He gave her the tiniest smile for her eyes only and encouraged her with the faith in his amber irises. She smiled and nodded with a final deep breath as he disappeared into the room. She followed, her head held high, ready for her new life to start.

**XxXxXxX**

**xXx**

**XxXxXxX**

**And there you have it. This is the last chapter. Well, I'm gonna write an epilogue, but it depends on you, the fans. If you'd like a sequel, I'll swing the epilogue in that direction. But if not, I'll just tie up the loose ends of this fanfiction and check it off as finished. Lemme know what you think is best.**

**Anyway, what'd you think? I'm not particularly impressed with it, as usual. I hate being predictable, but as the last chapter, it was almost unavoidable. It's not too bad though. It ends on a good note, but I feel like there's still a bit more to explain. Which would be in an epilogue... I dunno, I'll figure it out.**

**Anyway, reviews and suggestions are welcome as always. Till next time!**

**Hikoboshi18**


	24. Epilogue

**Previously:**

_Taking one last confident look at her friends, Kagome ascended the stairs of the Taisho Dome. She took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm her racing heart beat. She was bubbling with excitement and anticipation, but she didn't want the other Lords to mistake it as fear. _

_She felt a brisk touch on her arm and looked up to see Sesshomaru. He gave her the tiniest smile for her eyes only and encouraged her with the faith in his amber irises. She smiled and nodded with a final deep breath as he disappeared into the room. She followed, her head held high, ready for her new life to start._

**Epilogue**

Sesshomaru stood outside the door listening to the soft breathing of the girl inside. It had been a long day for her. She deserved her rest after the long Meeting. He'd done his best to defend his decision to make her an officer, but his fellow Lords did not see it his way, as was expected. He had mentioned that she was the miko destroyer of the rogue hanyou Naraku. The Shikon Jewel shards had given every Lord grief as demons and humans used its powers to feed their lust for power, resulting in feuds and wars that wreaked havoc across their lands, so the fact that Kagome protected the Shikon no Tama did not go unnoticed. Not to mention the training she'd received from Sesshomaru as his apprentice. These facts were enough for the Lords to give her a chance, but they remained doubtful.

Only time would allow her to prove herself to them, just as she had done with him. And just as she had done then, she took on this new challenge with excitement and determination.

The demon lord slipped silently into the girl's chambers, making his way across the wooden flooor to the doorway of her room. Her legs were tangled in her silken sheets, her raven hair spilling across the soft furs she used as pillows. Despite her steady breathing, her brows were furrowed in distress. Sesshomaru was by the bed's side in an instant, staring down at her troubled face.

Before he could decipher his actions, he was halfway on the bed, pushing raven strands away from her face. Her frown slowly became a smile as her eyes fluttered open.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned drowsily. She began to sit up before quickly sinking back under the cover of the sheets, the color rising in her cheeks. With a cough, she stuttered, "It-It w-was hot…"

He glanced down to see nothing covering her shoulders. He cleared his throat before standing straight. "I apologize," he said. "I only meant to check on you. Go back to sleep."

As he turned to leave, he heard her move. Her arms circled around him as she pressed her bare body against his back. As she leaned her head against him, she asked softly, "Did you really mean it?"

Sesshomaru stood rigid as memories of a few days before replayed through his mind. It was the first and only time he had ever acknowledged his feelings to anyone.

"I mean," she whispered, "you didn't just say it to… bring me back… right?"

Sesshomaru felt her body tense as he chuckled softly. Mistaking it as malice, Kagome quickly withdrew her arms. Surprise overtook her embarrassment as Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist. His other hand tangled itself in her hair as he captured her lips.

"This Sesshomaru does not waste words on lies," he whispered.

Breathless, Kagome let herself be pushed back on the soft bed, too aware of her nakedness as Sesshomaru pressed his body against hers and possessed her lips. Her body automatically molded itself against his as her tongue danced with his.

Abruptly, the demon pushed himself off the bed. His back to her, he gasped, "Get some rest." After gaining a bit more control, he continued. "My other general will be here in a few days. You will be under her command, and she will likely get you started as soon as she can."

"Okay," she panted, struggling to calm her racing heart.

The demon stopped at her doorway. "Good night, Kagome," he said softly before disappearing, not trusting himself to look back at her. _That_ moment was for another time, preferably when the other Lords and the girl's friends were not still under his roof, waiting until the morning to depart.

"Good night… Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered into the silence.

**xXxXxXx**

Maori stared at the bowing girl in contemplation. Sure, the Western Lands needed more officers. She'd even made sure to mention to Lord Sesshomaru that she would like a new one since her trusted right hand demon was forced to return to his dying clan a few years before. But a human?

She didn't mind doing the dirty work that officers were generally assigned to doing, so she didn't complain about not having an officer at first. But then she started falling behind since it was just her dealing with the northern region of the Western Lands. The area was slowly slipping out of her control. Her tardiness to deal with problems resulted in the demon Clans losing their fear of her. They were getting bolder, invading territories more often and destroying human encampments for the fun of it. She couldn't even make it to the Meeting since she was dealing with one such Clan.

Maori didn't particularly care for humans, which was why she was so skeptical of the girl who waited patiently for the general to give her her first orders. But she knew Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't approve of chaos in his lands. So whether she liked it or not, she had this girl to utilize to bring the northern region under control before Lord Sesshomaru noticed it wasn't.

Humans in the Ranks were almost unheard of, let alone a miko. Considering that, if the miko was as powerful as Lord Sesshomaru proposed she was, she could destroy each one of them with her holy powers. Surely the Lords knew this as well. Either way, she'd either be a failure, or just another power hungry blood lusting human.

Did Lord Sesshomaru truly know what he had gotten himself into? He seemed to trust her though. That was enough for Maori to at least try this out. She sighed. Time to get this over with.

"Kagome, is it?" she asked.

The girl nodded.

"Well, my name is Maori, General of the northern region of Lord Sesshomaru's lands. He has put you under my command in particular because you are apparently somewhat familiar with the northern area…?"

She nodded. "When my apprenticeship first started, Lord Sesshomaru had me start with hands-on experience. I dealt with the Panther Clan when the Tiger Clan and humans were on the verge of a war."

Maori nodded and looked away to hide her surprise. That was one of the few times she'd come to the Lord about a problem. Her pride was too great to bother him unnecessarily, so she tried to deal with anything before it got out of hand. But there was also an issue erupting with the Fox/Raccoon Tribes, and she couldn't be two places at once.

"Well, there is much to do, and I won't tolerate any slacking," Maori declared, beginning her speech. "You'd better find a way to fly, or run as fast as a demon because tiny issues can blow up into a full on war in less than a full day. Nipping the problem in the bud is the secret to the success of keeping the region under control. And you better be as powerful as Lord Sesshomaru says, because I will not be happy if I have to waste my time to save your scrawny human ass. Your missions will not be any harder or easier than ones I'd give a yokai officer, so you'd better be able to keep up. Like I said, there's much to be done, so don't expect to have much time to take a break. Realize that not only your reputation is on the line here, but Lord Sesshomaru's as well since he's the one who appointed you."

Maori stopped and took a deep breath to replenish her spent oxygen. She glanced at the girl to see her listening attentively with a flare of determination glowing in her eyes. The girl definitely had spirit. A tiny smile inched its way across her face before she shook her head. "Alright human, your first mission will be to accompany me to the Panther tribe."

Kagome blinked. "Are they causing trouble again?"

Maori shook her head as she began walking toward the Castle's exit. "It is simply the best place to start for a tour of the northern region. In order for you to fully be useful to me, you've got to know your way around the region well enough that you won't get lost and waste time."

The girl nodded and obediently followed her. As soon as they were out of the Castle Garden, Maori took off running northward. The human followed suit, and although she wasn't as fast as a demon, she kept up well. The general glanced back at her officer periodically, but she kept right with her.

As Kagome let the breeze fly past her body keeping in sync with her general, her thoughts drifted to the Meeting that took place a week before. Sesshomaru's speech had been hypnotizing as he'd announced her as a new officer of his lands. But she could feel the tension in the room. None of the other generals or lords thought highly of her. They were either wary of her miko abilities or irritated at having a human in their midst.

None of them could understand the point of having her around for a couple decades at the most before she'd be out of her prime. Her speed and skills would only diminish after that point. She understood that, so she had to make sure her years in the Ranks would be memorable and prove that having her around would be worth it.

After the Lords and Generals departed to their territory, her friends followed suit. Sango and Miroku settled in Kaede's village with Kirara while Shippo when out in search of a Fox Clan to join, eager to continue his journey towards becoming a man. Inuyasha and Kagura left together, both searching for their place in life. All of them promised to visit.

She couldn't help but wonder what was in store for her and the demon lord. She was eager to be alone with him again, but duties unfortunately came first, especially this soon in her days in the Ranks.

Maori slowed as a familiar forest came into view. "You keep up well for a human," she stated with a nod of respect. She pointed to the mass of trees. "That's where the Panther tribe is. We don't have time to visit, but make note of where it is."

Kagome nodded as she caught her breath and observed the area for landmarks so she could recognize the place later. After a few moments, Maori led the way again farther north. They traveled until the stars began to dot the night sky. Hovering near the campfire, Kagome glanced at Maori. It'd be interesting to see what kind of relationship developed between the two.

**xXxXxXx**

Emerald yokai eyes pierced through the night at the two women talking around the fire. The demon recognized the blond as Maori, one of the Western Lands' generals. The other woman… she must be the miko officer that everyone, demon and human alike, has been buzzing about.

The rumors were true: she was the protector of the Shikon no Tama. He could have recognized its presence anywhere. After years of searching he'd finally found it. Not mere shards of it, but the whole jewel. Finally, he could undo what was done so many years ago. Finally he was in the right place… but at the wrong time. He couldn't do anything at the moment. After all, she was the only one who could break the bonds of the past.

The demon stepped deeper into the dense forest as the girl's eyes turned sharply in his direction. How could he get her to help him? His powers wouldn't help him here. She'd know he was up to something the moment he attempted to use them. As the girl slowly returned her attention to her companion, he narrowed his jade irises. He would find a way to make her cooperate. Everyone had their weaknesses, and he would find hers.

**xXxXxXx**

_Her four friends began to circle around her. _

_Inuyasha stood, his aura glittering a fiery red… determination set in his eyes. _

_Miroku studied her with wise eyes, his aura shining blue…_

_Sango's green aura fluttered… sisterly love glistening in her eyes. _

_Shippo's yellow aura gleamed… as he smiled at her with complete trust visible in his irises. _

_Kagome stood in the middle, a glue to them all, as her aura flickered white one moment and black another. She turned in the circle they'd created, smiling at each one of them._

She'd seen this before. It hadn't ended well the first time. What had happened to them?

_Suddenly, they looked toward the vast darkness above them. _

_Their aura's shrank into a tiny sphere. _

_The four orbs shot off in different directions, leaving her friends as colorless, empty shells. _

Kagome stared at the abandoned bodies of her friends, a dreadful feeling creeping up her spine. Just as she was about to tentatively call out to them, everything happened all at once. Inuyasha's body burst into devastating flames, Miroku was pulled into the depths of a watery abyss, Sango was crushed by enormous boulders, and Shippo was swept away by a dark tornado.

Tears burned down her cheeks as she cried out to her friends. But all that was left was her and the never ending darkness…

**XxXxXxX**

**And that is the official end!... Kinda. I obviously left it open to a sequel. I don't want it to be too predictable, but it might be, unfortunately, Lol. Oh well, I'll still have fun writing it I think. I don't think I know how to function if I don't have some kind of project like this pending anyway.**

**I do still have to figure out a few kinks and details, but I know what the general story line is gonna be. Which is more than I can usually say, Lol. Anyway, I'd like to thank each and every one of my readers for stickin' in there with me. I hope to see you all in the sequel, which will be titled... Well, still tossing around a few title ideas. Anyway, thanks again! Till next time!**

**Hikoboshi18**


	25. AN

**Hey again! So in my first fanfiction, I added all the names of the reviewers at the end of the last chapter. I realized about an hour after I posted my last chapter that I forgot to name all my reviewers! I'm so sorry! So, to make up for it, you all get a chapter all to yourselves, Lol.**

**Anyway, on a serious note, after receiving some input about the epilogue, I realized it's not really an epilogue all. It's more like another cliffhanger chapter of mine! But as you can see, I'm too lazy to change the title of the "Epilogue", so this Author's Note is also to clarify that. I'm going to go with calling it a "Sneak Peak" of the sequel. Yeah, that makes a lot more sense to me. I apologize for that confusion.**

**Anyway, on to you amazing reviewers! First, I'd like to say it's past my "bedtime," so if there are any mistakes on names/numbers, it's because I should be sleeping right now, Lol. Also, I didn't include the names or numbers of those who reviewed the epilogue since I only posted it a few days ago, and not everyone has had the chance to read/review it. And finally, no matter how many times you reviewed, your input has been an inspiration to me and helped motivate me to keep writing. I appreciate and thank each and every one of you!**

**XxXxXxX**

_Epic Reviewers_

cute18386 (23), uchihacutie (20), Wispr (20)

_Awesome Reviewers_

DemonDog113 (15), llebreknit (13), LostGryffindorFoundSlytherin (12), kouga's older woman (12), elemental heiress (12), 1kenshinlover (10), shippoV (10)

_Wonderful Reviewers_

ready…aim…fire (9), kit-hime (8), Crazy Hyper Lady (8), Sugar0o (8), takengoddess (8), seshysgodestris (7), FluffyandKagome (7), shanay4 (6), Lady Skorpio (5), Obsidian Tigress (5), SayaHaji1648 (5), BlackBaccaraRose (5), betstar (5), Azumigurl (5), iheartanime43 (5)

_Great Reviewers_

Mr. Bobbles (4), kagsvsinu (4), Azera-v (4), poisonflower (4), Mirukarumi (4), Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf (4), Black Light Brightness (4), Firestar09 (4), Piggy Kun (4), Jazz (4), maire 53 (4), Simma (4), Rican (4), NiCKi G. (3), MiHonoKo-BeautifulHarmonyChild (3), Amarathine (3), haku fan1 (3), VALLED (3), REVOLUS (3), artemisgirl (3), Mayumi Crescent Moon (3), Kidnapped by a Demon (3), Lovelywitch (3), WhiteDemoness11 (3), FairyTails13 (3), sweetest angel (3), babiswag253 (3), Rulelia (2), inuyashaschik (2), animelover (2), sunkissedkelsey (2), kyekye (2), bluemiko (2), nicegresser (2), PhsychoticPlatypus (2), snowbirdyoukai (2), kim (2), Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn (2), Incomprehensible (2), xKagex (2), -BlackBird-21 (2), ashley08ily (2), Tsukiyomi No Miko (2), ruby red 1989 (2), enchanted nightingale (2), Raine44354 (2), GreenQueen08 (2), white-wolf-fire-of-the-west (2), animelover4ever456 (2), Kuronecko787 (2), sesshyl0verr (2), Yuuna Kuran (2), Vivid Imaginest (2), Bella Rae (2), EyeOfDlareme (2), Solaira (2), Lavaraven (2), wickedlfairy17 (2), Bibishi Kuronecko 787 (2), SakuraMoon1989 (2), Nic0la-2008 (2), saiyurililly (2), max ride0001 (2), x0xDark-Angelx0x (2), inuyasha's lil sister, Crescentmoon155, Chelsea, twilight dawn, Silent Kunoichi , , Sayuri, KamekoHigashikuni, Unique Maiden, MerlinspantsitsHP, sleepy26, DOOMsquee-, KANYONKHAOS, Where nothing is as it seems, Hanami, darkpsychoqueen, nya, CloudsLover, gaarapanda5, X-19A Infinite Justice, sarah, g2fan, angelique, wiccan sweetheart, Lady Tosha, Chibisan1092, Broken-Memory, Garasu Hana, Panther Fire, xxxvirus, KACE19, lunamoon08, misuki, silver lone wolf, tink4512, Sanzo2332, Fk306 0-NiGhTmaRe-0, Cream-Bunny, Lady Koneko-sama, SoraTheElvianPrincess, Slytherin's Pimp, SlytherinClassof07, PrincessChitra, Hinatinha, sesshomaru's golden inu lover, Kyorose, Aurora Ivy Fang, J, Eryn, RaG DoLL O.X, sesshyfan, obsessedanimefangirl, angie, len92, narugaaralover, Ginya, ancient-relic, Alanna-Sama, Yummerz, Cecilian, sesskag, N.S.T., Shadowgal ANBU, Ai Megami Murasaki, Animelover 06, Error 403, Kitsune Diva, anyonenarutorelatedxkagome, Arekushisu 089, Starlight - Wild Koneko, xtwilight-fan, plummet, akinohanun, Sabra, Bookworm551, -Gasp- Dead Deer, Black Demon Cat, JustARanDomWriter, DemonicMikoHatake, Anna, Hate This And I'll Love You, cloud nova, estelin, Tiavanna, sunset in love, Ladywyrm, CrystalHeart27, rina12456, chiimurasaki, Mlmonty, Trinity Fenton-Phantom, XxHaku-Spirited-AwayXxXx, ~Mandie-Sue~, inumechakamigirl73, Derranged Kitsune Named Chels, Sugarhun, Sabby-san, Ekko Jinx, Yuki Asao, skepsis66, AmiraHitoriSesshylover, kitsunkuruoshii, chii576, inu-lover-ashlee288, nayuta, Shiori Yume, , Aikoyu Saotome, Pcebabe, DrawingxXxTwilight, Chrissie0770, mischievious female, brokendreamer49, DarkRavie, pixiechick13567, casedeputy, laya, lucyinthesky212, One-wiTHOut-sOul, neyma, Never Ending Nightmares, Lady Alana2030, husbandsangel

**Special thanks to cute18386 who reviewed every single chapter. Thanks for your loyalty!**


End file.
